You Put The Devil In Me
by Faith-Love-Science
Summary: :1920: The one you love can come in all shapes and forms, but this time it's roaming the streets of Chicago, tearing up everything in its path. Welcome to the Ripping Twenties. Klaus/OC
1. 1920

**You Put The Devil In Me**

_1920, Chicago_

Brandy knew she shouldn't have been sneaking into the bar, but what else could she do? Stay at home and be incredibly bored, listening to the radio until well into the night? No, hell no.

She paused before the door now, glancing back once into the dark street- it was deserted, and she knocked three times, a silence, then there was a low rattle, then it was opened a little, allowing her to slip inside, then the young man inside recognized her and said in greeting. "Good evening Brandy."

A little smile appeared on her young looking face, then she nodded. "Thank you Patrick. Is Gloria on already?"

The young man shook his head and just said. "In the back." She nodded once more, then proceeded forwards towards the main stairs when she felt a hand on her wrist, making her turn as she heard.

"Brandy, you know you're not allowed in."

She turned to him now, staring into his pale green eyes and just asked. "Why? Going to turn me in?"

Patricks charming smile grew now at the pretty young woman before him, then he raised her hand to his lips and said against it. "I think you already know the answer to that."

The smile grew, then the man leaned forwards to place a kiss upon her cheek, but Brandy chuckled, raising her hand and putting a slim finger on his lips, saying. "Uh-uh boy."

Patrick pouted, then Brandy flashed him a smile once more. "I'm not playing around, Patrick."

"Why must you always oppose me?" He asked softly now, eyes tracing her fine features. Dark auburn hair that was pulled back onto the back of her head in pin curls, eyes a deep forest green that went well with her very slightly tanned skin.

"Because-" She smiled now, rather playfully as she just said. "You're not my type."

"Then who is?" Patrick asked now, and she leaned forwards, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Keep an eye out sweetie. Let the scum in and Gloria will kick your backside all the way to New York."

* * *

><p>Brandy walked around the edge of the rapidly filling bar, casting her gaze around as she made her way, looking to the empty stage for a split second before reaching the dark back door, knocking twice.<p>

"Come in Bran."

Brandy walked inside now, closing the door behind her and chuckled as she turned. "You knew it was me?"

"Who else would be crazy enough to see me before I go on stage?"

Brandy faced her friend now, but before she could truly turned, she felt arms being flung around her, making her laugh. "Lovely to see you too."

Gloria let her go and returned to her dresser, sitting down before it and picked up an earring, putting it on along with the other and looked into the mirror as Brandy stepped behind her, adjusting her friends pale hair a little and smiled. "There we are hon. Performing perfect."

The pair were silent now, then Brandy spotted a newspaper on the chair next to the window and made a beeline for it, picking it up and reading at the top _Chicago News._

"You really think the police have leads on Al Capone?" Brandy asked now, sounding rather skeptical, and after a moment, Gloria chuckled, getting to her feet and taking the paper from her, scanning it swiftly.

"I doubt it. While the news is being leaked out like this, they don't."

Brandy glanced at her now, then just said in concern. "You do know what will happen if the police find this place?"

"Yes Brandy, I do." Gloria muttered, knowing full well- it would be shut down, the alcohol tipped into the sewers and drains. No more business in this speakeasy. It was happening all over now, illegal, underground bars were being raided all the time for their bootlegged liquor.

Brandy was quiet, then Gloria sighed, setting it back down. "I have to go on." She told her friend now, then walked over to the door, smiling a little back at her, then opened it, chuckling before she left. "Beware the vampires."

The silence was deafening now, but then she heard the music start up as she sat down on the now vacated chair before the mirror, looking at her reflection for a second- things had gotten so hard now she was fending for herself. Even working here doing a little singing on the weekends wasn't enough to help pay for the apartment she rented a few blocks away.

Well, since her parents had been killed the previous year.

* * *

><p>She tapped her foot to the music now, then got to her feet, heading back into the main room, pulling her dark gold dress down further as she headed to the bar and just said.<p>

"The usual ta." Brandy smiled at the man, who nodded and said, picking up the bottle of red wine and turning back to her. "Tab once more?"

"Until tomorrow night, yes." She told him, knowing how much debt she was probably in now. Waitressing paid rubbishy she had to admit.

Brandy turned now, the glass of deep red liquid in her hand as she watched the stage, her lifelong friend singing. She chuckled now as she got a wink when she was found to be staring. She raised her glass and smiled, taking another sip.

_"Marvelous isn't she?"_

Brandy glanced to her right now at the source of the male voice, then just asked as she was faced with a young man with brown-blonde hair and pale blue eyes that seemed to match his very slight smirk.

"Indeed she is." She nodded, taking another sip of the rich red wine, watching the young man glance once more to the stage, then he asked. "You seem to know her?"

Brandy looked to the stage too now, then nodded. "Gloria you mean? Yes. Almost all my life."

He nodded now, then chuckled. "I apologize, I haven't told you my name."

Brandy raised an eyebrow, then chuckled too, setting her glass down on the wooden top. "Do I need to know your name?"

"Do you want to?" He smirked, raising the bottle of wine Brandy just noticed next to him, topping up her glass. She picked it up now and took another sip. "Go on."

"Niklaus." He just said, taking her free hand and pressing his lips to it for the briefest of moments. "And who are you may I ask?"

There was a silence, then the young woman wondered just why this dashing man was talking to her, but then her worries were quashed by the thought that it couldn't hurt with him knowing her name.

"Brandy." She answered, getting a chuckle in return, along with the words. "Were your parents fond of the drink?"

"Ha-ha Niklaus (!) Do you think yourself funny?" Brandy snorted, then the young man smirked. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"Figures." Brandy just said, picking up her glass once more, getting ready to leave when there was footsteps, then a voice.

_"Are you being bothered Brandy?"_

Brandy hadn't even noticed the woman before her now had stopped singing, and shook her head. "No, he was just playing the fool."

"Ah, Gloria my dear." Brandy heard Niklaus say now, her eyes flickering to the man, then to Gloria as she said. "Now Klaus- not causing trouble are we?" Brandy noticed a kind of warning in her friends voice, and the man scoffed. "Me? No, never."

"Mmhmm." She just said, then looked to Brandy. "Feel free to have him thrown out if he annoys you anymore."

"Ouch (!)" Klaus smirked at the woman as she walked back towards the stage, the band striking up once more as she took up her position before the microphone.

"Dance?" Klaus asked now, extending his hand to Brandy and she raised an eyebrow, finishing her glass. She took it now and permitted the young man to lead her onto the dance floor, taking up positions and gave her a smile that made Brandy wonder just how Gloria knew him. Maybe they had been old flames of some sort? No, that couldn't be true- she would have known if this was an ex of hers.

Which opened up the other options now... that he was a vampire.

Klaus was watching the calculating look in her face and said as they swayed a little more. "Yes I am."

"'I am' what?"

He leaned forwards now and said quietly into her ear. "You know what I'm on about."

There was silence, then Brandy smirked. "Bigfoot?"

Klaus chuckled, spinning her around. "Amusing, very amusing." Brandy nodded. "I know I am. Now then vampire, are you going to buy me another drink?"

The grin grew, then he just said. "Why don't you join me and my sister for a drink?"

"Oh dear, how does your sister put up with you (?)" She smirked and Klaus just said, pulling her close. "Watch it. She might agree with you."

* * *

><p>Brandy stepped off the dance floor now, extending a hand and Klaus took it, leading her up to the tables and said. "Gloria will knock my head off if you scream, so please don't."<p>

"I'm scared (!)" Brandy just said, only too used to being invited for a drink at a table. It was very social this place.

Well, it wasn't too often that she encountered vampires. Maybe once or twice a month.

"So what are you doing in Chicago?" She asked the vampire now, and he chuckled. "Just passing by, then I thought I would pay a visit to Gloria."

"She knows what you are I take it?"

Klaus scoffed. "Of course. She's not stupid." Brandy nodded, then wondered if he knew what she was. He probably did. This man could be hundreds of years old, and past his charms, he could well be the most dangerous thing to ever walk into this bar.

She was led to the corner booth now, where she froze now as she was faced with a blonde headed woman, a dark haired man beside her where she was biting into his neck, a narrow trickle of blood running down his chest.

"Rebecca?" He just said now, sitting down opposite and shifting over, allowing Brandy to sit next to him, still watching the girl with widening eyes.

"Hmm?" She just said now, letting him go and looking across the table, then cocked her head, snapping. "You interrupted me for _this_ reason? Hell Nik-!"

Brandy heard him just say. "Manners little sister. We have company."

There was a silence, then she watched the opposite vampire say something to the man before him, then he got up and just left without another word.

"Yes?" The woman said exasperatedly now, almost glaring at the human before her. Klaus chuckled now, then just said. "Rebecca, this is Brandy."

She nodded, then glanced to her brother and just said. "We are leaving. I'm tired and bored. There are no good looking men around here."

Klaus rolled his eyes, then said in reply. "We just got here."

"Exactly. Nice meeting you Brandy, goodnight."

Brandy was silent, then asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Klaus sighed, reaching across the table and retrieving the half drank wine. "Typical Rebecca. Normally I'd follow her, but I need a break." He drained the glass in one now, and Brandy was wondering just why he was interested in her at all. She was nothing special, an orphan who lived alone in her run down flat, a dead end job by the week, singing a few times for a few extra dollars on the stage at the weekends.

Huh. What man would be interested in that?

He sighed once more, then set the empty glass down and just said. "Actually, I best find her." Klaus got up now and turned to Brandy who was still sitting and took her hand, pressing his lips to it for a moment. "Will you be here tomorrow night?"

She nodded. "Yes. I shall be working."

"You sing?" He mused now, and she nodded. "At weekends."

"Then I will definitely be making an appearance." He smirked and Brandy groaned at her new 'friend' of sorts, watching as he left swiftly.

Strange, strange man he was.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Brandy headed home to her little apartment that overlooked the shops below, feeling as of someone was following her the entire way through the dark streets.<p>

She sighed now as she got in safely, collapsing onto her double bed, staring up at the creamy ceiling for a good while before getting up, heading over to the bathroom and getting ready for bed.

The clock tolled one in the morning now, and Brandy picked up her book, eyes flickering to the windows that were closed with the curtains, giving up with the book already, pulling the covers over her, the lights going off and closing her eyes-

Just another, ordinary day in Chicago.

* * *

><p><em>There was a figure wandering the streets now, the lamps broken, casting no light upon the figures face. He walked forwards and stopped before the front of the apartment building, staring up at each window in turn, wondering which one was hers. That intriguing human girl... what was so very different about her-?<em>

_There were secrets in Chicago waiting to be rediscovered..._

_Some darker than others._

* * *

><p><em>A little idea that popped into my head earlier, and viola- first chapter. A little uneventful this one, and no Stefan just yet. But very soon. Gonna heat up and get much more bloodier soon too(; I'll continue if enough people are interested, so-<em>

**Please be nice and review**

**x**


	2. Navy Pier

Brandy sighed now as she finally finished her shift at the corner cafe, heading towards the shops with her wages in her pocket, essentials on her mind.

She walked to the market now and looked through the red and rosy apples, feeling almost wistful as she put it back down, not having enough to spare for one.

The paper bag was filled now by veg and fruit she needed for the rest of the week, then for the rent. Life was so hard these days...

She walked past a shop now, looking at the beautiful beaded around the top dark green dress that came to the knees. Yeah, it cost enough.

Brandy turned away now, then froze as a familiar figure walked through the door of the bakery and spotted her, making a beeline over.

"Brandy. Shopping?" Klaus asked now, stopping before her with a slight sile about his lips. She nodded, then chuckled, looking to the bags in his hand. "What have you got?"

"Oh-" he looked down and opened them, pulling out the hem of a pair of black trousers. "Just a new suit. My last one, ah, had a kind of accident."

"What kind?"

"Never fall asleep next to a candle... it sets you on fire."

Brandy laughed now, then shook her head. "Now why am I not surprised in the least?"

Klaus scoffed, then he looked to her own bags and frowned. "You don't seem to have much."

"Yes, I-" she paused, then just said. "It's all I need at the moment."

She could tell he didn't buy it one bit, and he stepped forwards, looking inside the window at the pretty dress she'd been looking at, then said. "That would look lovely on you. Why don't you buy it?"

Brandy was quiet, then she sighed. "I don't have any money left..."

Klaus sighed, then just walked inside, pulling her in with him, going. "Niklaus please-"

"Why not?" He just said, walking over to the counter and just said to her. "Here- let me treat you."

"I don't want your charity." Brandy snapped, pulling away, making Klaus sigh, then say to the girl on the counter. "One moment please. Now-" he looked to Brandy and smiled. "It's merely a gift."

"Charity."

Klaus groaned, then just asked. "Then be my guest of honor at reopening at the Navy Pier tonight?"

Brandy laughed at that, then just shook her head. "Navy Pier? I never took you for one to enjoy that kind of entertainment."

He rolled his eyes, then leaned forwards and corrected her. "Rebecca does."

She giggled at that. "Your sister's dragging you to the Chicago fairground? I'm starting to like her now."

Klaus smiled sarcastically, then looked to the dress. "Are you coming?"

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope." Was his answer and he asked the shop girl to find Brandys size and bag it up for him. She bustled over now with a tape measure, then asked. "Knee or ankle length."

"Knee." Klaus answered for her and she scoffed. "Excuse me? Am I not allowed to make my own choices." He walked forwards now and just said, moving the hair from her eyes. "It's my gift remember. I make the choices."

She shook her head, then he picked up the bag and handed it to her. "Here you are my little alcoholic beverage."

"Really going to call me that? Cheeky bastard."

His smirk grew, then he tossed some money down, then left the shop, Brandy hurrying after him and going. "I can't come tonight. I have work."

Klaus chuckled, then asked. "Oh, at Gloria's?"

"Mmhmm. I sing."

"Tempting... but I'll work something around so you can come." He promised her, taking Brandys hand and pressed his lips to them. "Be ready for seven at your apartment my dear."

"I'm not your 'dear' vampire!"

"Oh..." Klaus smirked and leaned forwards, kissing her cheek. "Try again."

"Dumb as shit vampire?"

"...again."

"Dickheaded vampire?"

"Try hybrid sweetie." He just told her, then turned away, leaving Brandy to yell.

"What do you mean-!"

But he was already gone.

* * *

><p>Brandy headed over to Glorias now, closing the door and locking it behind her as she called. "Gloria?"<p>

"Brandy?" She heard back, then looked to the bar where her friend was sat having a drink. Brandy walked over now and sat down opposite, taking another glass and tipping the contents of the bottle in.

"What's up with you?" Gloria asked, and Brandy sighed, taking a sip. "I think I was just asked out on a date."

"Niklaus?"

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened. "What-?"

"He came in and persuaded me to let you off singing tonight." Gloria smirked, having a sip of her own. "He says he wanted you to come with him and Rebecca to Navy Pier."

Brandy rolled her eyes, then Gloria sighed. "Look- Niklaus is dangerous. You deserve the truth." Brandy nodded and said quietly. "He mentioned hybrid..."

Gloria nodded, then just said. "Remember the story of the Original vampires I told you?"

"Yes. Why?" But then it hit Brandy in the face as she just said, shocked. "They-? Them both-?"

Gloria nodded once more, sipping her drink again. "They are both very nearly a thousand."

Brandy couldn't believe what she was hearing, then Gloria just added. "And Klaus? He's a mix between a vampire and werewolf."

"... excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now... still want to go on a date with him?" She was smirking again as she got up, putting the bottle away and turning back to her friend. "He's dangerous Brand. I just want you to know that. I care about you, and even though Klaus and Rebecca are old friends, I know what they're both capable of."

Brandy was silent at that, thinking about the mysterious and alluring hybrid. He really was dashing, charming... even if he was a little dangerous... she liked a little danger on the side.

"So... do you think I should go out with him tonight?" Brandy asked Gloria now, knowing how much she was annoyed by vampires. Witches weren't overkeen on them at all, but she seemed alright with Klaus.

"It's up to you." Gloria told her, reaching into her friends bag and pulling out the emerald green dress, letting out a low whistle. "This is beautiful."

Brandy nodded, then Gloria looked at the price tag, her eyes widening. "Just... how _much-?_"

Brandy frowned, then pulled it forwards, checking it and letting out a choke of shock. "A hundred and fifty dollars-?"

"You paid for that-!"

"No... Klaus did."

Gloria looked impressed, then just said. "Girl, you have an admirer. I don't think he usually buys that kind of gifts."

Brandy blinked in surprise, then Gloria rolled her eyes. "Be careful ok? Don't you dare let him bite you."

"Urgh, why would I let him _bite _me-?"

Gloria rolled her eyes once more, then just said. "Trust me. And wear this-" Brandy looked up now to see her friend holding out a little woven gold locket, a sprig of herb inside.

"I don't need vervain." Brandy complained and Gloria put it in her hand, closing the fingers over it. "Wear it Brandy. I mean it... or I will spell it to stay around your neck for good."

Brandy hastily put it on and Gloria smiled. "Be very careful and have fun. Don't let him in your pants."

_"Gloria-!" _Brandy gaped and Gloria laughed. "Just joking... actually, no I'm not. He can be... very persuasive when he wants to be."

Brandy watched her leave and rolled her eyes-

Typical woman.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Brandy was dressed in the emerald green dress Klaus had bought her, glancing out the window, waiting for him- it was a few minuets to seven, and it was getting slightly dark as the sun started to set late.<p>

She adjusted the dark brown fur scarf around her neck now, pulling it more onto her shoulders when there was a knock on the front door, making her drop her little bag in shock.

Brandy hastily picked it up, then opened the door, a smile creeping onto her face as the young man in looks, not in years was facing her.

"My my, don't we look beautiful." Klaus smiled now, taking her hand and kissing it briefly. Brandy rolled her eyes and pulled her hand out of his, going. "You're not that charming."

"Oh. That's a shame." He smirked then watched her walk to the car after closing the door behind her. She got into the back now, glancing to her right at the young woman sat next to her, feeling a cold pit in her stomach.

"Hello Rebecca." She smiled faintly now, remembering the fact that this woman was near enough a thousand years old. Rebecca looked at the human girls outfit, then just said. "I like your dress. Where did you get it?"

"Your brother bought it me."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow, then as Klaus got into the drivers seat, she leaned forwards and said into his ear. "And where is _my _new dress Nik?"

"You didn't deserve one." Brandy heard him smirk, then she scoffed, sitting back down in her seat and shaking her head. "You bastard."

"That's me little sister." He chuckled, then the car started forwards.

Brandy felt awkward sat in the car with two Originals, remembering everything Gloria had told her- they had powers beyond any other vampire... they could walk in the sun, control other vampires... good god they were powerful.

The lights passing by on their way to the pier, then Rebecca asked. "You sing regular at Glorias I hear?"

Brandy looked around now and nodded. "I do." Rebecca grinned now, then just asked . "Do you know any dashing gentlemen?"

"Human or vampire?" Brandy smirked, and Rebecca chuckled. "You're alright Brandy."

Klaus in the front rolled his eyes and just said. "You can't eat her Becca."

Brandy looked to the girl, who looked disappointed for a start, then flashed her a smile when she felt eyes on her. "I've no intention to bite you. Especially since Nik seems to have developed a little crush on you."

Klaus growled now, then snapped. "Rebecca."

Brandy looked to the girl who was smirking, then gave her a wink, confirming what she had just said to be true.

* * *

><p>Navy Pier was all lit up by the time they rolled up, then Klaus compelled a man to park it in the lot, heading forwards between the girls, their arms on his as they walked in, and Klaus groaned at the sight of the fairground. "Rebecca... of all places you drag me to."<p>

"Don't be such a killjoy Niklaus!" She grinned, yanking her brother forwards, then just said with a raised eyebrow. "My money. Now."

He reached into his pocket and dumped it into her extended hand, then turned to Brandy and grinned. "Come on Brand!" then dragged her off, making Klaus raise his eyebrow at his sisters enthusiasm- now that wasn't too often. But then again, she was young compared to him. He sat down at the nearest bar, ordering an orange juice. Stupid fucking prohibition.

They'd be back soon enough.

_"So- you were going to tell about about the men in Glorias?"_

Brandy chuckled now and nodded. "Oh yes. Which kind?"

Rebecca looked thoughtful, then just said. "Either. You obviously know about vampires, because you're not freaking out, and you have vervain around you neck."

With a glance down, Brandy raised her hand to it and nodded. "Oh, yes."

"Gloria make you wear it?" Rebecca guessed and Brandy nodded, looking up at the massive ferris wheel. "Yes."

The Original nodded, then sighed. "I can't blame her. I wouldn't trust a human around my brother alone for five minuets- no offense."

"None taken." Brandy smiled faintly and Rebecca felt the tension in the air, then just said, nodding to the candyfloss. "Want some."

"Please." She smiled, then walked over, asking her. "Don't you want to kill me?"

Rebecca smiled, then nodded. "Yep. I want to tear you apart."

Brandys smile faded, but the vampire snorted in laughter. "It's a joke love. Well, the second part-" she handed the girl the candyfloss, biting into her own with a smirk, showing fangs for a split second that made a jolt go through Brandy. This girl was dangerous... playing with fire well and truly.

* * *

><p>The pair walked around the fair now, then Rebecca spotted a ring toss with some rather cute looking teddies as prizes, then said to Brandy. "I bet you ten dollars I can get all three rings on the same bottle neck."<p>

Brandy didn't doubt her at all and chuckled. "I agree... but I don't have ten dollars."

Rebecca pouted, but then took the girls hand and pulled her forwards towards the stall and asked for three rings. She grinned at Brandy, then tossed them, getting them exactly as she said, jumping into the air as she won, pointing to the brown teddy she wanted, then said to Brandy, putting a few dollars in her hand. "I'm of for a bite to eat. Back in a moment."

She understood well what that meant- some man was about to have his throat ripped out. Lovely (!)

Brandy now set the teddy down and looked to the bottles, biting her lip, then asking for a go, handing him the dollar and aiming, tossing one... and missing. And the next... only one went on, and she rolled her eyes, turning away and jumping as Klaus was stood before her, then he just looked to the stall and asked her with a smirk. "Did Rebecca beat you?"

"Indeed she did." Brandy groaned, and Klaus chuckled, handing over another dollar and grabbing the rings, saying to the girl. "Watch and learn-" he tossed them now and Brandy scoffed as he got all three on the same one, going. "You show-off hybrid."

"Show off... but good." He laughed, pointing to a teddy behind, taking it from the stallholder and held it out for her to take.

Brandy saw now that it was a little dark grey stuffed wolf, and he said. "To remind you of me."

She laughed at that, prodding the nose of the little stuffed toy, going. "You seem to pop up every five minuets, so maybe you should keep it for someone else."

Klaus scoffed, then looked to the rest of the fair and said after a moment. "I admit it. I have feelings for you Brandy."

"Mmhmmm. Or just a taste for my blood." She retorted with a smirk and he grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling her around to the back of the stall, and Brandy asked as he leaned forwards. "Did you plan this all along?"

Klaus snorted. "Me? Dates? You must be joking."

"Oh? Then what am I-?" she leaned forwards to kiss her, stopping before their lips touched. "A distraction?"

"Maybe." He just muttered, going to kiss her, but Brandy laughed, stepping back. "Oh Niklaus. You truly believe I'll fall for someone I just met? Then was dragged out to Navy Pier with his sister? Not the most ideal date sweetie." She kissed his cheek, then Klaus watched as she walked back off towards the fair.

Such a fun and intriguing young woman she was.

* * *

><p>Rebecca was waiting beside the ferris wheel for her new friend, not a spot of blood upon her pale dress.<p>

"At last!" she said now, then looked to the little wolf in her hand and chuckled. "My brother has appeared no doubt?"

_"He has."_

The pair turned now to face the man in question, and he looked up to the ferris wheel, a grin curling the corners of his mouth as he asked. "Would you care to come on the ferris wheel with me?" He ignored his sisters indignant looks, then Brandy rolled her eyes. "I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Nope." He just told her, her hand in his as he pulled her forwards and towards one of the chairs, letting Brandy sit in first, then sitting down next to her, the bar getting slammed down and into the locked position.

Brandy jumped as the ride started, grabbing onto the person next to her, then realized that had been his plan all along and let go.

"So... Gloria told me about you." She told Klaus now, who nodded, looking out across the skyline. "And?"

"How can you be... a hybrid? Almost a thousand years old?"

"Very easy." He chuckled, then nodded forwards as they almost reached the top, stopping. Brandy looked out now to sea, a deep red sinking into the horizon.

"It's beautiful." She smiled, then grabbed the railing as they went higher, knuckles tightening and a sick feeling rising in her stomach.

"Are you feeling ok?" Klaus mused now, rubbing her back as she closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm fine."

"I'm guessing you don't like heights?"

A silence.

"No. I don't." She groaned and Klaus just asked. "Well... I'll tell you something-" he leaned forwards and said into her ear. "I don't like heights too."

"Then why did you come on?"

Klaus grinned, then just said. "Because I wanted to do this-" he leaned forwards now, but Brandy raised her hand and put a finger over his lips, stopping him dead. "Oh no you don't. So immature."

The Original raised an eyebrow at that, then chuckled. "I'm not one of those girls you can just control to do what you want."

"You know, I could always make you." Klaus smirked and Brandy laughed, poking his chest with the little stuffed wolf. "Try it" she said softly, eyes not leaving his own.

Klaus was silent, then took her hand and said. "I won't be giving up."

The wheel lowered now, and the ride ended, but not before Brandy grinned. "I know," then kissed his cheek, getting up and walking over to Rebecca, taking her arm and flashing back a half smirk, half smile back at the Original who shook his head at the girl, almost smirking.

Hundreds of girls had met his lips...

And this was the first one to refuse him.

Maybe she really was something else...

* * *

><p><em>And the next one- thanks for the lovely comments and faves! Will be getting much better now:) next up soon enough<em>

**Please be nice and review**

**x**


	3. Running With Wolves

Brandy was playing with the stuffed wolf plushes ears the next morning as she sat on the sofa, wondering; last night had been incredibly fun with those pair of Originals. And that hybrid? He could be so very charming when he wanted to be.

She sighed now, setting the stuffed toy down and got up, walking over to her bedroom and opened the wardrobe, putting her new emerald dress in, glancing at it once more; it had been a beautiful gift, and one she would never have the money to repay.

Brandy hummed to herself now as she pulled out her dress for tonight at Glorias- a red, almost brown one that matched her hair. When it was under the lights, it sparkled like crazy.

She folded it up now and put it in her bag, along with the heeled and equally as sparkly shoes, walking to the bathroom and doing up her hair, pulling it back close to her head and pinning it there with a good few grips, silver earrings adorning her ears.

There was a knock on the door now, and she froze, heart hammering against her chest. But she quashed it as soon as she heard the voice. _"Brandy! I know you're in! Open up now!"_

No, it was Vernon, the owner of the apartments... and she was late with the rent again.

Brandy opened the door to face the angry looking man with the dark blue eyes. "Well?" He asked now, arms folded and expression looking sour.

She gulped then just said. "I don't have it at the moment."

"Oh? And do I get an explanation?"

"I- It's just my money hasn't come through just yet."

"Mmhmm..." Vernon just mused, then grabbed her wrist and yanked her out the door and into the opposite wall, pinning her there.

"I've been very lenient with you after your parents died. But no more. My money, now."

"I don't have it!" She just yelled now, trying and failing to push the heavily built man away.

But now he was yanked back and smashed into the opposite wall, a hole in the plaster where his head had hit it. Brandy watched as he was picked up by his throat and slammed against it again, a low growling voice saying.

"Touch her again I dare you."

Brandy watched Vernon laugh, then look to her. "Setting your boyfriend on me now are we? Wel-" but he made a choking noise as the hand tightened around his neck, and his hands pulled against the one holding him in panic.

"Nik, don't-" Brandy just muttered now, starting forwards, but she heard a low growl once more and stopped dead, watching the hand loosen, causing the man to drop to the floor, coughing violently.

Brandy looked to Klaus now as he turned to her, eyes fading away from a deep golden yellow it seemed. "Are you ok?" he asked now, and Brandy nodded. "Yes thank you. You didn't have to hurt him."

Klaus smirked darkly, then looked down at the man. "He's lucky I haven't killed him. But I like this outfit, it would be a crime to ruin it."

Brandy shook her head at that, rolling her eyes. "But still. I do owe rent... he has every right to ask me like that."

The Original raised an eyebrow, then chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it anymore sweetie- I'll take care of it." He crouched down before the man on the floor now, grabbing his chin and making him look him in the eye.

"Now... I want you to never ask Brandy for rent again. You never say a bad thing to her ever again... in fact... I want _you_ to pay for her rent everytime it's due."

"Yes..." Vernon muttered, then Klaus' grin grew. "And I want you to say sorry to Brandy for being such a terrible, worthless human being."

"Klaus-"

"Say it. Now."

Brandy sighed as Vernon turned to her and just said. "I'm sorry I'm such a terrible person."

"And?" Klaus pressed, and he added. "For being such a worthless human being."

Brandy shook her head now, then just said to Klaus. "Stop this now."

The Original was quiet, then he just told Vernon to piss off back to his apartment.

"Why did you do that?" Brandy just asked now, and Klaus scoffed. "He was scum. I should have killed him."

"But you didn't." She just said and Klaus sighed. "Come on, let's get out of here-" he held out his hand now, and Brandy stared at it for a moment, then took it, allowing Klaus to shut her door and lock it.

* * *

><p>The pair went down to the cafe now where Klaus bought them both a coffee.<p>

"How come a girl like you doesn't have any money?" He asked her now, taking a sip. Brandy sighed, then just answered. "I blow all the jobs I have. I guess I'm cursed."

Brandy frowned as Klaus laughed, then asked. "What's so funny about that?"

"I'm not laughing at you, it's just... I can kind of relate to your situation."

She raised an eyebrow, then took a gulp of coffee. "I don't understand you sometimes. You're weird." She smirked, and Klaus chuckled. "You're not the first to have told me that."

"Before you killed them?"

"You're brighter than you look sweetheart." He just said with a wide grin, then winced for a split second as a foot was slammed into his foot, and he told her. "It was a compliment."

"Mmhmm." Brandy mused, then looked out the window at the world passing by, wondering for a moment before asking. "Doesn't it get lonely living for a thousand years?"

Brandy watched his expression for a moment, but it gave away nothing, and he just said. "Sometimes."

"Do you have anymore siblings? Are they Originals too?"

"Mmhmm." Klaus nodded, finishing his coffee. "I have six more siblings. You know Rebecca of course."

"Where are they?"

"Oh, they're dead. I killed them."

Brandy almost dropped her cup in shock, but Klaus chuckled. "Not in that sense. We Originals cannot truly die unless a special dagger is kept in place within their hearts. Pull it out, and they'll soon be back."

"Why did you kill them?"

Klaus was silent, then just sighed. "Another time. Just... don't worry about it."

Brandy nodded in silence, then Klaus smiled. "You're singing tonight aren't you?"

"Mmhmm." Brandy confirmed and Klaus nodded. "Then I will most definitely be in Gloria's tonight."

"To put me off?"

"Correct sweetie." He grinned, taking her hand and pressing his lips to it. "Now, I must be going. I shall see you tonight." Brandy watched him get up and leave now, feeling a kind of pity for the man- he seemed lonely, even if he said he wasn't.

Maybe he did just need someone to love him.

* * *

><p><em>"So? Come on- I want the details!"<em>

Brandy rolled her eyes as she walked over to the bar that evening where Gloria was behind the bar, grinning ear to ear.

"Nothing happened. We went to the Navy Pier with Rebecca, went on the ferris wheel. Nothing much."

"And yet you still seem so very smitten by him."

Brandy scoffed at her friend, then shook her head. "He is a very charming and handsome man... but he is an Original. I don't think he'd pay any attention to someone like me."

"Well..." Gloria smirked, reaching under the counter and pulled up a dark green velvet box, handing it to her. Bandy frowned, then opened it, facing a beautiful little geometric red enamel brooch.

"Now that has to be Art Deco." Gloria said, taking it from her friend as she handed it over, smiling. "That's beautiful. _Now _tell me he doesn't have feelings for you."

Brandy shook her head, putting the brooch back inside the box and closing it, going. "You seem to know him Gloria... is he just playing with me?"

Gloria looked to the stage now, then thought about it- Klaus wasn't one for romantic gestures. She was sure that the man didn't believe in love in any shape or form. Maybe he was truly smitten by this little human women.

"I don't believe he is." Gloria said quietly and Brandy ran her thumb over the silky feeling case, a small smile appearing on her face.

_"Hey Gloria."_

The pair looked up now, and to Brandy, it was an unfamiliar young man walking into the bar, looking dapper in his crisp suit. Gloria chuckled, then said as the young man stopped before the pair. "Good evening Mr Salvatore."

Brandy looked at the young man, then he noticed her and asked the witch. "A friend of yours?"

_"Yes. _This is Brandy._" _

Brandy heard her say in a rather clipped voice, as if she was warning him, and she guessed this was another vampire. One that would soon rip her apart if she wasn't friends with her.

"A pleasure Brandy. I'm Stefan." He smiled now, taking her hand for a second to kiss it, then asked Gloria for a drink.

"I'm sure this place is being overrun by vampires." Brandy chuckled now, stealing Stefans drink and taking a sip, handing it back to him, and he just chuckled. "More vampires? I haven't seen anymore."

"That's because I was in their company last night at the Navy Pier."

Stefan raised an eyebrow, then sipped his drink. "Navy Pier? What kind of vampires are they?"

"One's that will tear you apart in a flash." Gloria told the vampire now, then looked to Brandy. "Stefan here is a regular. You've seen him before?"

Brandy shook her head. "Nope."

Stefan pouted. "Not at all?" but then he frowned, and asked. "You're the weekend singer, aren't you?"

She nodded, and Stefan grinned. "You're good- I'm a fan."

Brandy chuckled now, then nodded. "Thank you."

Gloria watched the pair, then told Brandy. "You should get ready. People will be here soon enough." She smirked. "And loverboy."

Brandy scoffed, slapping her friends arm with a chuckle, looking to Stefan. "Nice to meet you Stefan."

Brandy hummed to herself as she got dressed into her auburn dress, pausing for a moment, then putting the little gift on her left side, smiling in the mirror at it- a charming man he truly was.

* * *

><p>When she was ready, Brandy took a sip of her namesake and sighed, clearing her throat. This was going to be a laugh with the song's she'd chosen. Some Marion Harris songs that she loved, plus they had meaning to her now.<p>

And no doubt Klaus would pick up on them.

* * *

><p>The place was buzzing as per usual as she walked out, then over to Gloria who was on stage starting up with an opening act, but when she finished, walked over and said, putting a hand on her friends arm. "Loverboy's here. Usual seat."<p>

"Spying are we?" Brandy chuckled, pushing her away and heading up onto the stage, greeting the band and giving them the list for the night. The bass played nodded, then Brandy turned to the crowd, those nerves she had before fading away as she spotted a familiar figure in his usual seat, alone, for his sister was on the dance floor with a young man, giving her a smile before she turned back to him.

The song started up now, and she flashed him a smirk as she started the singing. Her eyes swept the room now- There was a pair of young men sat at the back flashing her wide grins, Patrick was on the door, looking rather bored as he kept an eye out for any scum. The door was opened now and Brandy saw Stefan come in with a few young men, laughing as he did so.

She looked back to Rebecca now, then a thought crossed her mind- she was on the lookout for a dashing man. Maybe she'd like Stefan, he seemed ok enough.

* * *

><p>The night went on and more people came and went, and Klaus never left his seat, surprised how good a singer the young woman was, and how beautiful she looked standing there in the low light, her dress shimmering, the gift on her left breast glinting as well as she moved.<p>

But he also noticed what she was singing, and what the names of the songs were- I'm nobodys baby, A good man is hard to find...

Yeah, she was hinting alright.

When her round of songs ended, he finally got to his feet Brandy noticed, walking over to her as she stepped down of the stage, helping her and saying.

"You were brilliant my dear."

Brandy smiled, then stole the drink in his hand and downed it in one, sighing. "God did I need that."

"I got the hints." He smirked now, and Brandy raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what were they?"

"Let me think... 'I'm Nobodys Baby?' Really not a hint?"

Brandy scoffed, then headed back to the changing room, closing the door in his face, but he held it open and slipped inside, closing it behind him.

"You shouldn't be in here." She said in a sing-song voice, looking at his reflection in the mirror as she sat down on the stool, raising a hand to her ears, changing her earrings, but ended up dropping the second one, but in a flash, Klaus had picked it up, putting it on for her.

"Thank you." Brandy smiled, watching Klaus in the mirror, his hands lingering about the nape of her neck, then he leaned down and kissed the side gently, saying. "You're so beautiful Brandy."

His hands traveled up her arms to her shoulders now, lips moving to her right collarbone, making Brandy say quietly. "You're just saying that."

"I'm not." He murmured, moving up to her jawline, and Brandy turned to him, pausing for a moment, then felt their lips meet properly for the fist time, then after a second, kissed him back, getting to her feet, wrapping an arm around his neck, pulling him closer, her heart hammering against her chest. The kisses deepened for a moment, then Brandy muttered. "You arrogant bastard."

Klaus chuckled, agreeing as he kissed her softly once more, saying. "You're missed on stage."

Brandy flashed him a smile, then Klaus reached for the vase of flowers, picking out a simple red rose, handing it to chuckled, then took it, breaking off some of the stem and putting it in his top pocket, adding a flash of red to the white suit he had on tonight.

"Thank you my dear." He told her now, leaning forwards and kissing her cheek.

Brandy watched Klaus leave now, a smile playing about her lips-

What a charming man was right.

* * *

><p>When the night ended, Brandy packed up her stuff and headed home, feeling happier than she had in a good while. She walked back to the apartments now, the place darker than ever, no stars littering the sky.<p>

Brandy spotted the apartments now, then stopped dead as something flashed past her, making her gasp quietly, looking around. "Hello?" She called out, feeling foolish, but there was no answer.

She was still frozen, then she realized that this was something more than human and sped up her feet, almost running towards the stairs when she felt something slam into her side, sending her crashing into the wall, feeling as if her arm was broken.

A scream escaped her now as something ripped into her neck, making her panic and hit the attacker, but it was no use- the vampire was too strong, biting harder into her neck.

Brandy felt her resistance start to fade away, but then the vampire let her go, gone in flash. She coughed now, trying to find the strength to get up, but couldn't.

There was a flash now, then she screamed and someone put a hand on her arm.

_"It's me."_

Brandy felt tears in her eyes now, then she sobbed as she was picked up carefully, then in a flash, they were outside her door, then he asked. "Say come in."

"Co-come in."

She closed her eyes now as she was placed down on her sofa, then something was pressed to her mouth, hot and wet.

"Drink sweetie." Klaus muttered, pressing his wrist more into her mouth. She groaned, then began to drink for a moment, and he watched the half torn apart neck heal up, then she just coughed, pushing him away.

"Are you ok?" Klaus asked now, amazed by how... easy it seemed to be to resist her blood. Brandy nodded, tears still streaking down her face, then she asked. "Was-? Was that a vampire that-?"

"Yes. And if I ever find out who it was, they will rue the day they were ever born." He truly snarled. Brandy let him wipe the blood away from her neck and face now, sighing. "I shouldn't have let you out my sight. I'm sorry my love."

Brandy felt fine now and got to her feet, coughing at the taste of Klaus' blood still in her mouth. He sighed, then kissed her forehead. "You're ok now. Don't let anyone in tonight. Promise me."

She frowned, then grabbed his arm. "You're leaving me-?"

Klaus looked back and frowned. "You want me to stay?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded, taking her chances with her new Original lover. Klaus was silent, then sat back down next to her, raising a hand to hers and smiled a little. "Of course. God help that vampire if he comes back."

Brandy chuckled, then said softly. "You can sleep on the sofa. Goodnight." She got up and walked over to her bedroom now, smirking a little as she closed it behind her.

She sat down on the bed now, staring at the door-

Maybe he really was capable of caring...

* * *

><p><em>And the next:) getting more interesting now, and it's going to be getting much more bloodier and hotter now;D thanks for the lovely comments!<em>

**Please be nice and review**

**x**


	4. Monsters On The Dance Floor

Brandy moaned a little as she woke up, the light sunlight coming through the gap in the curtains annoying her, so she clenched her eyes more tightly closed, snuggling more into her rather hard pillow. Strange thing, it seemed to be moving up and down a little in a regular rhythm.

Her eyes snapped open now, and she glanced down, seeing another lump under the covers with her. She sighed now and muttered. "I thought you were sleeping on the sofa?"

There was a chuckle now, then she felt the arm she hadn't noticed for a start tighten around her, then a voice. "Since when did I ever obey the rules?"

"Never I'm guessing?" Brandy asked, turning over to face him and his morning hair, tufts of brown-blonde hair sticking up all over the place.

"Correct." Klaus told her, leaning forwards and placing a soft kiss upon her lips, keeping them there for a moment before Brandy chuckled. "Now where's my breakfast in bed?"

Klaus lay back down next to her and scoffed. "Me? Breakfast in bed? Get up human and make it yourself (!)"

"I'll scream."

"Oh hell, not that."

"I will. Up- don't you dare burn the bacon, and two sugars please." Brandy smirked, and Klaus scoffed. "Anything else your Majesty (?)"

"Yes-" she tapped her lips once and Klaus rolled his eyes, leaning forwards and kissing her once more before saying. "Right. Breakfast."

Brandy giggled as he got up, wearing nothing more than his white pants from his suit. Well, they looked rather bedraggled and creased by now.

She got to her feet now, walking over to the small kitchen, leaning against the doorframe, taking in his impressive physique and damn nice backside.

"Checking me out are we?" Brandy heard him muse now, then saw him watching her in the reflection of the glass cupboard. Her cheeks flushed, and she shrugged. "Maybe. Am I allowed?"

"Sweetie, you can look all you want. Feel free to touch as well."

"Whoa there Nik- you can dream."

"You were dreaming about it last night." Klaus smirked as he put the bacon on, and Brandy frowned, watching his expression in the glass, then scoffed. "You bastard."

"Actually, you _were _enjoying it if I recall correctly. All night long." Klaus added with another smirk and Brandy walked over, turning him around from the bacon and said sweetly. "Stay out of my dreams."

"Or what?" He asked teasingly, and Brandy scoffed, then looked to the bacon. "It's burning."

"Crap-" He swore now, turning and pulling the pan of the hob, feeling sour- trust him to make himself look even more of a fool. Brandy chuckled, then kissed his cheek, heading back into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>When Klaus came in, he held out the plate and cup of tea, saying. "Your breakfast your Majesty (?)"<p>

"Thank you." Brandy said sweetly, taking them and felt him sit down next to her, pulling the covers back over them both.

"This is good." She said appreciatively now, biting into the fried egg, and Klaus chuckled. "A thousand years... and you think I can't fry an egg? I'm not incompetent."

"Hmm... maybe you are some other way, but you won't be finding out anytime soon with me." Brandy smirked, and Klaus scoffed, stealing a piece of sausage, but she slapped his hand and made him let go.

"Mean girl." He pouted, and Brandy rolled her eyes, stabbing the sausage once more and held it out to him, letting have a bite.

"How can you even eat food? Aren't you dead?"

Klaus chuckled, then said after swallowing. "Thank you sweetie."

"Don't expect me to call you anything like that- freak of nature (!)" Brandy teased and he scoffed once more. "You really didn't just call me that, did you?"

Brandy leaned forwards so their lips were very nearly touching, then just said quietly. "I did." Klaus' grin widened, then her own faded as the cup and plate was set down on the side in a flash, arms pinned above her head as he sat down on her chest, smirking.

"You might want to take that back." He told her now, and Brandy just grinned. "Make me."

The smirk widened, then he just said, leaning down to her. "That sounds good to me."

Brandy rolled her eyes as he kissed her neck softly, then got more hungrily, making her giggle as it tickled. "Stop it Klaus! That tickles."

"Give in?" He chuckled and she shook her head. "Nope."

"Ok then-" Klaus grinned, moving down to her chest, then her stomach, making her roll her eyes once more, running her hands through his hair.

"Ok, ok... I give." Brandy just said now and Klaus laughed, looking up. "Now that was too easy."

"You would say that you control freak." She remarked, putting her head on his chest, frowning when she heard a heartbeat of sorts under the skin.

Brandy listened to his steady heartbeat for a good few minuets, then heard him sigh. "I must be heading back to Rebecca. God only knows what she's been up to."

"She'll be at Gloria's you think?" She asked now, watching him get up, nodding. "Yes. Since _someone _told her about the good looking men about the place. No one's worthy of my little sister."

Brandy frowned, then got up too. "Hey- don't be like that. She's a strong, capable... can I say young? Woman. Let her have her way."

Klaus scoffed, pulling on his shirt. "Yes... then she'll hook up with some incompetent young vampire and want to run off with him."

She walked over now, taking the buttons in her hands and doing them up, asking quietly. "Then what am I?"

Klaus sighed, then kissed her forehead. "You're different."

"Different how? I'm human."

"Yes... and a human I care deeply for." He muttered quietly, kissing her softly for a moment, then pulled on his tie and jacket, sighing. "You are in Gloria's tonight?"

"Could you keep me away?" Brandy smirked, kissing him once more, then whispered. "And I swear if you go in my dreams again, I'll stab you right in that little black heart of yours."

"I'm scared (!)" he smirked, then took her hand in his, pressing his lips to it before leaving the apartment, making Brandy chuckle-

Under that hard exterior, he could be a truly caring person.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Brandy made her way to the speakeasy to find Gloria, but found someone else at the bar- Rebecca.<p>

"Oh, hello Brandy." She smiled, patting the seat next to her, and Brandy took it, making Rebecca frown for a second, then go with a chuckle. "You smell like my brother."

"Yeah, he sneaked into my room."

"No, no- I meant your blood. You have his blood in your systems."

Brandy had very nearly forgotten about the vamparic attack, then nodded. "Yes... you brother was kind enough to come to my rescue when a vampire attacked me."

Rebecca was frowning once more, and Brandy asked, also frowning. "Is something wrong?"

The Original shook her head, then just said quietly, more to herself though. "He really loves you."

There was silence, then the door opened and Brandy saw a familiar figure walk inside, heading to the back room, making Rebecca go-

"And who was _that _dashing young man?"

"Oh? You mean Stefan Salvatore. He lives around here apparently."

"A vampire?"

"Yes. From what I gathered, he is."

Brandy watched her friends appreciative look, then chuckle. "I could introduce you both?" Rebecca snapped to her senses and waved a hand, taking a sip of her drink.

"I shall tonight."

Brandy sighed now, then Rebecca asked with a giggle. "You dating my brother... I do not think he has cared about anyone for nearly nine hundred years. It's nice to see him smile and mean it for once."

"He won't be smiling if you hook up with Stefan."

"He'll get over it." Rebecca said smugly, then looked up as the man himself walked in through the front door, spotting the pair, then made his way down.

"Rebecca, where have you been?" Klaus asked now, and she scoffed, setting her empty glass down. "Always the overprotective big brother eh Nik?"

"There was blood all over the place."

"Yes- I had company. Now shush- you're giving me a headache." She snapped, and Brandy almost laughed at Klaus' expression- it seemed like his sister had a temper to match his own.

Klaus sat down next to Brandy now and sighed, glancing over to the band. "Want to dance?"

She smiled faintly now, watching Rebecca leave, then nod, taking his hand and letting him lead her onto the dance floor, letting his hand take her waist, a fast as lightning kiss on her cheek.

"You never answered that question I asked." She said now, and Klaus frowned. "Which one?"

"Whether you get lonely."

He chuckled, then shook his head, pulling her closer. "I never get lonely."

Brandy leaned forwards and said softly into his ear. "Now... I can tell you're lying."

"Oh am I?" He replied quietly back, meeting her eyes, and she nodded. "I love you ok?"

There was a silence, then Klaus sighed. "I love you too. Much more than an-" but he was stopped as he spotted his sister with a strange vampire, and when Brandy looked around, she saw Rebecca with Stefan, kissing each other with blood on their lips. She looked to Klaus now, and his jaw was clenched.

"Klaus-" Brandy groaned now as he pulled away, walking over to the pair and pulling the vampire off her, almost with a growl. Brandy ran over now and heard Rebecca snarl something, pulling Stefan away, then said to her. "Just bloody tell him to back off. I have my own mind Nik!"

"But you're still my sister." Klaus hissed, yanking her away, but Rebecca pulled her arm out of his grip and growled. "You have your girlfriend Nik, go piss off and spend time with her instead." She stormed off now, leaving in a huff with Stefan.

"Easy Klaus." Brandy said quietly, eyes taking in the fangs that were trying and very nearly succeeding in coming out, his eyes flickering between blue and yellow. He sighed now, then shook his head. "I'm fine. I can't keep being so protective forever."

Brandy twined her hand with his, then sighed. "Give Stefan a chance. He seemed like a nice guy when I met him yesterday."

"Hmm..." Klaus just grunted, then turned away, leading to Brandy yanking him back onto the dance floor, saying-

"I'll say it again- give him a chance."

"He's so young and arrogant. He's not even a fraction of mine, or Rebecca's age. More like sixty or something."

"So? I'm only twenty five. He's older than me." She told him and he chuckled. "My love, you have to try diffusing every situation, don't you?"

"That's me." Brandy smiled, then shoved him in Stefans direction and ordered. "Now you say sorry. I'll make you both friends yet."

"Me and Stefan become friends? Pigs may fly around this bar first."

"I could ask Gloria to do that, so it's possible. Scoot, now."

Klaus pouted, then rolled his eyes, walking off towards the young vampire.

When he didn't come back later that night, Brandy walked herself back towards the apartment, unawares that once more she was being followed.

* * *

><p>As she reached the front door, she put a hand on the lock frowning as she felt a prickle on the back of her neck, then she turned to face darkness, eyes flickering from side to side, trying to work out what was going on.<p>

There was footsteps now, and she backed up into the door, the bulb next to her shattering as something hit it, then as she went to open the door, someone slammed her into the wood, pinning her there as he said. "Aren't you quite the beauty?" then she felt him rip into her neck once more, and she screamed, hitting him, making him flinch as she ran into the bit of woods near the apartments, heart racing against her chest, blood dripping down her dress. Brandy hid behind the tree now, wishing she had found and asked Klaus to take her home. This monster wouldn't rest until she was dead- the job finished.

"I can hear you." He called in a sing-song voice, and she could imagine the smirk on his face as he advanced on her, then she heard the footsteps grow closer and took her chance, pushing past, but he grabbed her by her hair, slamming her to the floor, pinning her there with arms above her head, a smirk on his face.

But now she recognized that dark and hunters smirk as someone she had met earlier, and the day before-

Stefan Salvatore.

Everything went dark now as he bit back into her...

* * *

><p><em>Well, Stefan being his douchey rippy selfX( is Brandy ok? Wonder what's going to happen now;) Thanks for the lovely comments and next up soon enough!<em>

**Please be nice and review**

**x**


	5. Blood Ties

Brandy woke up a good while later before the crack of dawn with a gasp, her heart hammering against her chest, eyes wide in fear. She raised a shaking hand to her torn neck, but found it smooth and free of blemishes. The only evidence of the attack was the dried blood caking her left side.

Brandy shivered now as a chill blew through the lot, then coughed, feeling more scared than she ever had been.

She pulled herself to her feet now, head snapping round as she heard footsteps... but they seemed to belong to the man at the other end of the road, paying no attention to the girl with the bloodied clothes.

How had she heard that-?

Brandy just walked forwards now, holding her arms to her body as she dashed through the streets towards the only place she knew she could ask for help, day or night.

"Gloria!" She shouted now, banging on the door a few times, wondering why she was feeling so very warm, then she saw the sunrise, her heart hammering once more. "Gloria!" She yelled now, hitting the door harder as it seemed the rising sun was trying to burn her.

The door was flung open, then the witches eyes widened in shock at the sight of her friend all ripped and bloody.

"Brandy-? Get in-" She said hastily, slamming the door behind her, hugging Brandys sobbing form as she buried her face in her shoulder.

"What happened sweetie?" She asked softly now, rubbing her back, and Brandy just said. "Vampire. He just... I can't remember who it was, but... It felt like I almost died Gloria. Gloria-?"

The witch was frozen, then asked, a dawning horror. "Did the sun hurt you?"

"Mmhmm. I'm so hungry... please can I have something to eat?"

Gloria's worst fears were realized now, and she shook her head, unable to believe it. "Brandy, sweetie... I think... something's happening to you."

"Like what? Gloria..."

"Did you have vampire blood in you before that attack?"

Brandy frowned, but then nodded. "Yes. Klaus gave me his blood last night after something got me... guess it came back to finish the job."

Gloria sighed heavily, then took her friends hands in hers and said quietly. "I think you died... with his blood in your systems."

"What does that mea-?" But it hit her in an instant, and Brandy gasped, pulling her hands away. "I'm a vampire-?"

"Not yet." Gloria muttered, taking Brandy's face in her hands, looking into her eyes, then looking at her teeth- the gums looked much redder than usual...

Fangs trying to come out.

"Stay here." Gloria told her now, and Brandy panicked, going. "Where are you going-?"

_"To get help. Someone who knows how to deal with all this."_

* * *

><p>Brandy was sat under the bar now, knees pulled up to her chest, eyes wide- how could she be a vampire-? She now raised a hand to her vervain necklace, then felt it gone.<p>

No wonder she couldn't remember who had attacked her... he'd made her forget.

The bar door opened now, and she pulled them in tighter, then heard a voice call.

"Brandy?"

She recognized it, then muttered, scrambling to her feet. "Nik?" Brandy stood up now, face almost white, but then she saw Klaus and sighed in relief, letting him flash over and pull her into his arms, sighing. "It's alright sweetheart."

Brandy hugged him for a moment, then muttered. "I don't want to be a vampire Nik. I really, really..." she let the tears flow once more and Klaus sighed again, pulling her tighter into his chest.

"Who did this?" Klaus asked Gloria now, voice almost emotionless, and the witch actually felt a shiver of fear go down her spine, and she answered. "I've no idea. And Brandy was compelled to forget... I don't think even you could get through the layers the vampire who did it has put around his identity."

Klaus truly snarled now, and Gloria didn't envy the one who had done if he ever found out... death would be very much welcomed after the hybrid was finished with him for what he'd done to the woman he actually managed to fall in love with.

"Make her a ring." Klaus just said to Gloria now, and it wasn't a request, but more of a demand.

The witch was torn for a moment, thinking about the new little ripper she would no doubt become... but she was also her best, lifelong friend. Could she really be responsible for her death-?

"Of course." She muttered, then hurried off, leaving the pair alone.

Brandy was quiet as Klaus held her close the entire time, then she asked softly. "What if I can't do it?"

"Sweetie..." Klaus sighed, taking her face in his hands, kissing her softly for a moment, muttering against her lips. "I guess I'll have to teach you then."

"Does that mean I have to bite people?"

"Yes."

"Oh... I feel sick."

"Please don't throw up on me." He chuckled, then looked up as the milkman arrived, letting Brandy go and calling. "Excuse me! Could you come in?"

The door opened now, and the milkman, a young sandy haired man walked in, asking Klaus. "Yes sir?"

"Stay still, and don't make a sound." Klaus just said, swiftly compelling him, then beckoned him forwards, saying to Brandy. "You need blood to change. Ok?"

She nodded a little, then watched as Klaus' fangs came out, then embedded themselves in the mans neck, letting him go after a moment, saying to Brandy. "Here-"

But her eyes were already fixed on the scarlet, stepping forwards as the blood called to her, and Klaus muttered. "That's it." He watched now as she bit down into it for a moment, then she seemed to realize what she was doing and backed off, rubbing the blood from her mouth.

"Oh my god-" She said in horror, shaking her head, and Klaus sighed. "Sweetie, it's nature."

_"What's going on?"_

They looked around now as a new person walked through the door, and Brandy felt a shiver of fear for some reason, but it was quashed by her fear of being a vampire.  
>"It doesn't matter Stefan." Klaus said, almost bitterly, then looked to the door. "Where the hell is Gloria?" He growled, then Stefan just said. "I'll stay with her."<p>

The Original looked to the young and rather arrogant vampire, then after a moment, nodded. "Keep her safe Salvatore."

Stefan nodded, then Klaus was gone in a flash.

Bandy sat down now, and Stefan sighed. "How do you feel?"

"Like... I want to tear everything nearby apart..." she paused, then looked up to the vampire and asked. "What year did you become a vampire?"

Stefan frowned, then just said. "1864."

Her eyes widened, then she smiled. "That's so cool."

His frown deepened at that- she was still being nice to him after he'd given in to temptation and followed her back to her apartment, wondering just why Klaus was fascinated by her. He'd been right to though, for her blood was a rare type, and very irrisistable to vampires... he'd even gone back the second night for another bite, getting too carried away and killed her.

But then she woke up... transitioning, freaking out when she saw him, then swiftly yanked her vervain necklace off, telling her to forget who attacked her. It took a good few layers to make sure Klaus wouldn't break through them, for if the age old vampire found out it was him that attacked her, his head would be in Japan, an arm in England... maybe a leg in Africa.

Especially since Klaus had started to trust him as well. He couldn't break that so very soon.

"Where are your parents?" Stefan asked her now, the blood in the milkmans neck trying to entice him into a bite, but not now. Hell no.

Brandy sighed, then just replied. "I... my parents died last year. Someone tore them apart..."

Stefan was silent, knowing he should have apologized... but why? He hadn't killed them-

Had he?

"What were their names?" He asked and she sighed. "Willow and Charlie Harrison."

_Nope, not on his list._

"I'm sorry." He finally said now, and Brandy just asked. "Do you have any siblings?"

Stefan nodded. "A brother."

"He is a vampire too?"

"Mmhmm. But... we don't talk anymore. It's been years since we last met."

"What happened?" Brandy frowned and he chuckled darkly. "A woman."

She laughed at that too, then nodded. "Oh, I should have guessed... you and your brother both fell for the same woman?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"All men, vampire or human are the same when it comes to love." Brandy explained, and Stefan remembered what Lexi had been on about- that love thing. Katherines love hadn't been real...

So had he ever felt the real thing-?

"Klaus... loves you, doesn't he?" Stefan asked now, his feelings conflicted, and Brandy nodded. "I think maybe he does."

_"My little brandy snap, you know I love you."_

She looked up now as the hybrid walked back in, followed by Gloria, who placed something in Klaus' hand, then he walked over to Brandy, taking her hand and pushing a ring onto her right index finger, saying. "This will keep you safe in the sun."

She nodded, then Klaus raised his hands and took her face in them, going with a grin. "Lets see those little toothpicks then."

Brandy rolled her eyes, then bared her new fangs, and the grin widened. "My, my, what big teeth you have."

"This isn't Red Riding Hood."

"But I am the big bad wolf." Klaus smirked, and she pulled her head away, looking to Gloria. "We... we're ok, aren't we?" She asked,eyes wide.

There was silence, then Gloria took her friends hands in hers and smiled a little. "Always sweetie."

Klaus watched the younger vampire walk out now, then after spying the two girls hugging, followed him out and just said. "Stefan."

He turned now, and Klaus nodded. "Thank you for looking after her."

"It was my honor to help an Original." He just said, and Klaus cocked his head a little, sizing up the vampire, then went. "Hmm. Join us for a drink tonight."

Stefan nodded, not daring to say anything else, then left the place.

"See? He's a nice guy." Brandy chuckled now, walking over to Klaus and wrapping her arms around his waist, watching the young vampire leave.

"Hmm... that remains to be seen." Klaus muttered, kissing her temple and turned around, walking back towards the bar with her.

* * *

><p>Brandy was surprised by how well she had adapted to being a vampire by nightfall, Klaus teaching her the entire day all the tricks he knew in hunting, biting techniques.<p>

He'd been amused by her attempts to compel, then finally managed it, getting a bite of the guy. She was good. Almost as if she had been made to be a vampire.

After draining three people, Klaus deemed her 'safe' enough to go to the bar, keeping an arm of hers tight in his own.

"No biting tonight." He told her now, then he spotted Rebecca and so did she, storming over and demanding of her brother.

"Why did you not tell me of what happened-! Brandy is my friend!"

Klaus let her rage, then sigh. "You were nowhere in sight."

"Whatever. Arsehole."

"I really love your sister." Brandy smirked, and Klaus rolled his eyes. "Snap, stop saying that."

"I'm not a brandy snap!"

"Oh yes you are." He grinned, then she rolled her eyes, pulling away and dashing after Rebecca, catching up and taking her arm.

"Your brother can be such a dick."

Rebecca scoffed. "Oh I know. Drink?" She smiled and Brandy nodded. "If you please."

The pair sat down at their usual table now, then Brandy looked over to the bar now, then nudged her friend. "Look-"

The Original looked over now, then smirked as she saw Klaus and Stefan sat together, talking with a drink in their hands.

"I spy your brother and your boyfriend laughing." Brandy smirked, and Rebecca scoffed. "Stefan isn't my boyfriend."

"But you'd like him to be." Brandy said smugly and Rebecca blushed, even more so when the pair of vampires glanced back, and they both clearly heard Klaus say to Stefan. "I think my sister fancies you."

Brandy looked to Rebecca, and she was deliberately pretending not to hear, but now the pair giggled quietly, Brandy saying quietly to her. "I dare you to kiss Stefan in front of Nik."

"Oh? What are the stakes? Figuratively of course."

Rebecca looked thoughtful, then smirked. "You kiss Klaus."

"In front of everyone?" Brandy scoffed and Rebecca winked. "Not just a peck either, I want to see a full on one."

Brandy rolled her eyes, then smirked. "Bring it on sweetie. You do that, I'll do that."

"Ok." Rebecca said brightly, getting to her feet and walking over, then shoved her brother out the way, leaning down and slipping an arm around Stefans neck, kissing him passionately for a moment, and Brandy saw Klaus look to her, shaking her head at their childish bets.

Rebecca looked back over now, looking almost smug, and Brandy got up and walked over, sitting down on his lap and Klaus smirked. "Is it my turn?"

Brandy scoffed, then just said. "Shut it Nik. You're not that adorable," but kissed him all the same, wrapping her arms around his own neck, kissing him hungrily for a good few minuets, then looked to Rebecca who weighed up her hands, then just said. "Hmm, I'll give it a seven out of ten."

Stefan chuckled, then asked him. "May I dance with your sister?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I don't have a choice do I Salvatore?"

"Apologises." Stefan just said, standing up and taking Rebeccas hand, leading her onto the dance floor. Klaus chuckled now, Brandy still on his lap, raising his glass to his lips, and she asked. "So you like Stefan then?"

"He's ok I must admit. The guy has a sense of humor."

"Oooh, I sense a bromance coming on." Brandy smirked, putting an arm around his neck so she didn't fall of his lap. Klaus leaned forwards now and said quietly into her ear. "Let's get out of here."

"Oh? Not going to spy on your sister and her guy then?"

"No, I can't be bothered. I have other things on my mind-" he kissed her temple, standing up when she got off, Gloria rolling her eyes at the pair as she sang- that pair was unbelievable.

* * *

><p>Outside in the night, it wasn't long until Klaus pushed Brandy into the stone wall of the bar, kissing her hungrily for a moment, but then they parted and made their way back to her apartment, kissing her neck as she closed the door behind them, kissing him passionately as they made their way through the apartment, pushing off his jacket onto the floor, working on his belt and shirt, throwing them down with his white tie, letting Klaus undo her dress, letting it drop as she was pushed onto the bed, wrapping her legs around his bare waist, kissing him passionately, lips traveling to his neck where she bit down, almost frowning at how... different he tasted compared to all those humans.<p>

She let go now, feeling him meet her lips once more, tasting the blood that was his own, kissing her harder, a low growl in his throat.

Brandy was wondering something now as he kissed down her bare stomach-

What would happen to her, them... when he left town-?

* * *

><p><em>And the next:) thanks so much for the lovely comments and theories! Hope you like this one:) Next up soon enough<em>

**Please be nice and review**

**x**


	6. Goodbye Can Be The Hardest Thing

_Two weeks later..._

_"Come now Nik! Surely you can run faster than that!"_

Klaus scoffed as Brandy ran along the beach, looking more than tempting in her little blue and white striped swimsuit, her long auburn hair that was usually pulled back into a rough bun, hanging down her back.

"You better run faster then." He smirked, dashing forwards and catching her by her waist, kissing her neck.

They were back at the Navy Pier, underneath it in the ocean, the beautiful sand beneath their bare feet.

Brandy escaped now and sat down, letting her feet splash in the water, putting her head on his shoulder, watching the spray break over the wood of the pier.

"You can be so sweet sometimes." She smiled, placing a kiss on his lips, then leaned down to the sand and wrote K+B with a heart around it, making Klaus chuckle. "Cute, very cute."

The pair looked out to sea now, it was dark, the place totally deserted. Brandy pouted, bored, then got to her feet, making Klaus almost choke on his bottle of wine as she pulled off her swimsuit, throwing it and walking starkers into the water, smirking back at him as she waded in and turned back, only her head showing.

"Pervert!" Brandy yelled at him, splashing at him, and Klaus groaned, shaking his head- she really was a wild card, but a brilliant one. He'd never loved anyone so... completely before. She was a vampire, a very adaptable vampire too. A week old vampire, and she was already acting like a hundred year old one.

"Come on Snap." Klaus called now, standing up and holding up her dress. "Unless you want to walk home naked?"

Brandy pouted, then stood up, walking over with a big grin on her face as Klaus tried and failed to look away, but took her dress and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"It's rude to stare Nik... didn't your mother teach you anything?"

"Mother Esther's rather dead." He smirked, walking behind her and cocking his head at her bare backside-

Yeah, he liked this girl.

* * *

><p>The next evening, the pair went to Gloria's, Brandy on stage for the evening.<p>

Brandy hummed to herself as she put on her make up, and Gloria slipped into the room, going. "Hey Brandy."

"Hey." She smiled, and turned. At first, she'd been terrified that her witch friend would hate her for being a vampire, but once Brandy had controlled her urges and not killed anyone... that she knew of, Gloria accepted her.

"Nik out there?" She asked now, adjusting her earrings and Gloria nodded, walking behind her and adjusting her hair. "Mmhmm, of course. Since when would he ever miss you singing?"

"Probably not." Brandy chuckled, then watched Gloria pick up the song list and laughed at the first one. "Now I really don't need to know about that one."

Brandy blushed, stealing the paper back. "That's between me and Niklaus, nosy witch."

Gloria rolled her eyes, then pulled out a necklace from her pocket. It was woven like a heart, but it was floral, holes through it in design and gold with a little blue gem in.

"Oh, that is so beautiful-" Brandy smiled, allowing her friend to put it on her, and say. "It's lapis. I've spelled it so it will never come off or snap."

Brandy's smile widened, feeling humbled. "Thank you so much Glory." She got a hug now, then Gloria just said. "Get there and knock them dead."

The vampire walked out now in her short, blood red dress and hair pulled high. There were wolf whistles now, and she smirked at the crowd, spotting Niklaus in his usual seat, looking comfortable with Stefan and Rebecca beside him. He and Stefan were almost like brothers now. He winked at Brandy as she started the first one, the band striking up.

"-my bad, bad angel, you put the devil in me." Brandy winked to Klaus and Stefan leaned over and said. "I think she's hinting."

"That she is." Klaus smirked, shaking his head, watching her walk around the stage, looking like a siren in that little red dress, her eyes sparkling as she did so. She seemed so... alive lately. It was like becoming a vampire had changed everything...

* * *

><p>When the girl finished, she handed it over to Gloria and walked over to the top table, stopping before them and leaned forwards, getting a kiss for a second. "Like it?" She asked, smirking, and Klaus grinned, pulling her onto his lap, sitting her there while he asked. "Now. What was that first song all about?"<p>

"Behave and tonight I'll show you." She whispered into his ear, but the pair next to them heard as clear as day, and Stefan groaned. "Brandy, you're putting me off my wine."

"Then don't listen." She just muttered against Klaus' lips, kissing him again, but then sat down between him and Stefan, putting an arm around each ones neck, pulling them closer.

"Come on my boys-" She grinned. "I want to dance."

"Have fun (!)" Stefan smirked to Klaus as he was dragged to his feet, but Brandy raised an eyebrow, pulling Stefan up too, looking to Rebecca. "Come on-"

Rebecca grabbed Stefan now and yanked him onto the dancefloor way too easily, and Klaus sighed. "You bully me Snap."

"And I love it." Brandy smirked, feeling his hands creep around her waist, then she grabbed the hand that was going too low and just said in a sing-song voice.

"We are in public Nicky."

"And?" He just said, then Brandy spotted a photographer and grinned, letting him go and walking over, requesting a few photos for her album.

A good few photos were taken now- one of all four of them together, Brandy with Stefan, then Rebecca, then the other three together. But Brandys favorite was the one she had with Klaus, grinning widely while he held her with his arms around her waist. Memories that would last forever.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Brandy had the eleven black and white photos spread out on the bed, sat crosslegged, writing descriptions on the back of them.<p>

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked now, sitting behind her, chin on her shoulder, watching her write. _Stefan Salvatore and Brandy Harrison, 1920._

"Hmm..." Klaus mused now, picking up the group one, cocking his head at it. "You know- I don't have any photos of my siblings. Well, I have a drawing with my brother."

That got Brandys attention, and she just demanded. "Show me him."

Klaus sighed, then walked over to the case he had moved to Brandys apartment, hunting through it and pulling out a rather old looking sketchbook.

He sat back down now, pulling her into his chest and putting the sketchbook on her lap, going. "I went through a faze a good five hundred years plus ago. I like drawing if I feel like it."

Brandy turned over the page and saw a picture of an apple orchard, horses grazing, a crude fence enclosing the place. It looked old.

"Can you guess what that is?" He chuckled in her ear, and she shook her head. "I've no idea."

"That- was the view from my bedroom almost a thousand years ago." He explained, then chukled. "I remember it very well. I drew these all about five- six hundred years ago."

Brandy ran her fingertips lightly over it, then shook her head. "It's beautiful."

"I suppose." He muttered, staring at the old childhood memory of his. Brandy noticed it, but didn't say anything, turning over the pages, staring at his childhood home... where he and the other Originals had lived.

Brandy froze now as she turned over the page and saw a slightly younger looking Klaus sat under a tree with a taller and older looking man, both of them grinning like fools, holding each other like brothers.

"Is this your brother?" She asked now, and Klaus nodded, resting his cheek on her shoulder, saying. "That is my brother Elijah."

"He looks like a very charming man." Brandy chuckled, and Klaus sighed, saying quietly. "He was my closest sibling... and he betrayed me."

There was a silence, and she didn't ask how, but looked back to the man on the page. He looked rather dashing, very old school with his long dark hair.

"Where are your siblings?" She asked now and Klaus was silent, then just said. "I keep them nearby."

"... you miss them don't you?"

"What-?"

"Why would you keep them close, keep them safe if you still didn't care about them."

Klaus thought about her words, then wondered if she was speaking the truth. Why did he keep them so safe and close-? Maybe he did miss them...

"Where is Elijah? Did you kill him too?" Brandy asked now, and he shook his head. "No. He's alive... he's out there somewhere, probably looking for a way to kill me... I'm a monster aren't I?" He was muttering near the end, thinking about his family- how they had stood against him, and only a very few stood with him.

His step-father had called him 'abomination' when he found out he was a hybrid, that he wasn't his son. Son by marriage... but nothing at all by blood.

"You're not a monster my love." Brandy groaned, turning around and sitting before him, meeting his sad eyes. She sighed, taking his face in her hands, smiling. "You're the man I love. Even if you are a cursed... freak." She laughed, and Klaus frowned, staring at the girl-

How could she still find it in her heart to love him after he'd told her the truth-? About everything-?

"Why do you do this?" He asked now, raising a hand to hers on his cheek, and she frowned. "What do you mean-?"

"Brandy... I'm dangerous. You will end up dead if you stay with me any longer."

Brandy was silent, then she sighed, leaning forwards and kissing him softly. "I've seen that other side to you sweetie. I know there's a better man under all the hybrid-ness."

"You have more faith in me than I do." Klaus just muttered and Brandy sighed, gathering up the photos and set them down on the side cupboard, then told him. "You keep them ok? It's a reminder that you're not alone. You are loved."

She lay down in bed now, staring at Klaus who seemed almost deep in thought, then she asked. "Klaus? Are you coming to bed?"

He snapped to his senses and smiled faintly. "Of course." Then pulled the covers up, sliding underneath, switching the lamp off and pulling her into his arms, kissing the nape of her neck, closing his eyes-

Maybe he had to start thinking about someone other than himself now...

Maybe she was right.

Maybe he was just lonely.

Maybe, maybe, maybe all the time...

* * *

><p>Brandy left Klaus fast asleep the next morning, heading into Gloria's, but stopped outside as something creeped up on her, then she heard the movement and turned, grabbing the person by his throat, grinning.<p>

"Good morning Stefan." She just said, hand tightening on his throat, and he coughed. "Ok, ok, I give in. Let me go."

Brandy let go and just rearranged her hair. "What are you doing skulking around?"

"Oh, I just had breakfast."

"Two or three girls?"

"Only two."

"You surprise me ripper." Brandy smirked, then walked towards the nearest cafe, Stefan walking with her.

"Umm, Brandy... I have something to confess." He sighed now as they sat down in their booth, ordering a tea and a slice of chocolate cake.

"Yes?" Brandy asked, looking to him, and Stefan sighed. "It was me."

"Excuse me?"

"I was the one that attacked you." Stefan just said, guilt trying to work itself free, but he quashed it and Brandy realized, eyes widening.

Stefan-" She gaped, freezing up and he just said. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Brandy looked at his expression, and he truly did look sorry- a ripper feeling guilt... now that had to be a first.

"Don't worry." She sighed now, and that took Stefan by surprise.

"Excuse me-?"

"It's ok." Brandy shrugged, adding. "If you didn't kill me, I wouldn't have become a vampire. Klaus... what if he left or killed me? I forgive you. It's your nature... you can't really help it."

Stefan was silent, unable to believe it, but then nodded, saying sincerely. "Thank you." He took her hand now and kissed it lightly.

Brandy nodded, then chuckled. "I wouldn't mention it to Nik. I don't know how fond he is of you compared to me... you might find yourself minus a head."

"Thank you again." He just said, then reached to the vase, picking out a sprig of lavender, giving it to her with a smile. Brandy chuckled, then nodded her thanks.

He was so very charming once he wasn't being a ripper dickhead.

* * *

><p><em>"Ok, ok... where did you first sleep with a girl? And how old were you?"<em>

Brandy smirked now as they all played truth or dare, and Klaus groaned, shaking his head. "Brandy-"

"Come on Nik." Rebecca smirked, watching her brother intently, and he squirmed, making Stefan laugh. "It can't be that bad-?"

"Ok! I was seventeen..." He glared to his sister as he said. "Harvest festival... the main barn with a girl called Elizabeth."

Rebecca started roaring with laughter now, then shook her head. "Blonde Elizabeth? That one you called a whore?"

"Shush brat." He smirked and then Rebeccas own smirk widened. "N'aww (!) have fun with your hoe?"

"Shut up Becca. I was drunk... she took advantage of me."

"Klaus... you slept with every woman in the village!"

"So? It was a talent." He shrugged and Rebecca was still smirking, knowing full well who Elizabeth was- biggest breasted girl in the entire village where they lived, just a year older than them.

"Ok, awkward talk over!" Klaus yelled now, putting a hand over his sisters mouth. "Shush little sister. At least I wasn't the one who slept with a pair of werewolves."

_"Nik-!"_

She slapped his arm now and Brandy was in stiches from laughing so much, Stefan the same, tears of laughter in all their eyes. It was like they were a true family, true friends.

Now Rebecca was done slapping her brothers arm, she pulled Stefan to his feet and just said. "Come- let's not discuss this anymore."

_"Don't screw anymore werewolves now!" _Klaus yelled after her, smirking, finishing the bottle of wine and turning to Brandy, chuckling. "You really thought I'd give Stef a kiss?"

"I was- fessing up about how you lost your virginity is much more embarrassing than snogging a guy."

"So boring." Brandy smirked, placing small kisses on his lips, a growing grin on his face, then he looked down and pulled off his ring, putting it in her hand, making her frown. "What's this?"

"A family heirloom. One of those things we pass down through our loved ones you could say. Everyone in my family has one... I want you to have this one."

Brandy was humbled as he slid the ring on her middle finger of her left hand, grinning. "I love you Snap. Truly I do." She leaned forwards now and kissed him softly for a moment, but then he suddenly froze, making Brandy ask. "What is it?"

He turned around now, hearing distant, hurried footsteps and just grabbed her arm, pulling her behind the sofa as gunshots rang out, holding her tight, and he yelled. "Rebecca!"

"What's going on-?" Brandy almost whimpered, and he just took her hand, pulling her out, grabbing Rebecca and Brandy heard him yell.

"Get out of here! Both of you!"

Rebecca nodded, then the pair were gone in a flash, running on and on.

* * *

><p>They stopped at Brandy's apartment, and she demanded.<p>

"Who was shooting at us-!"

Rebecca groaned, then just said. "Someone that's been hunting Klaus for years. A vampire hunter."

"Klaus was scared of him..."

The Original didn't say anything now, but she was thinking- he was scared of him... they had to keep running. The Originals were running... Klaus more than the rest of them.

There was a flash now, and Klaus appeared alone, making Rebecca go. "Where's Stefan?"

"Forget him." He muttered, but Rebecca shook her head. "Forget him-? I love him. You love Brandy... I can't love him-! Don't you understand that-!"

"I do, but we need to leave." He pressed, his heart heavy for the two things he was about to do.

"Then I will find him." Rebecca just said, and Klaus knew what she meant- she was leaving with him. More people leaving him-?

"I'm sorry." He muttered, and she stopped dead, turning with a frown, but then both Brandy and Rebecca gasped as Klaus rammed a dagger into his sisters chest, and Brandy knew it was the special silver/oak one.

Rebecca dropped to the floor, and Brandy shook her head, looking to him. "Why? Just... why?"

Klaus walked over to her now, raising his hands to her face, taking it with them, tears sparkling in his eyes as he said quietly. "I really, truly wished I didn't have to do this... but it's not safe for you to be with me. He could hurt you to get to me..."

"Nik?" Brandy just asked, eyes wide, then he leaned forwards and kissed her passionately for a moment, a painful edge to it as he let go, almost like he was saying goodbye.

"I love you, ok?" He just said quietly, running his thumb over her cheek, then she frowned. "What's going on?"

Klaus was quiet, then he took her hands in his, looking her in the eye as he said.

"I want you to forget about me and Rebecca, remember nothing at all unless I tell you you can... I want you to stay safe, no stupid risks."

Brandy frowned, then he kissed her once more, then she blinked, and she found herself alone, frowning, looking around. "What-?" She just muttered, but then there were footsteps, and she turned around to see a familiar face.

"Stefan. Where were you? I feel..." she wanted to say as if she'd blacked out, but that'd sound stupid. Sure, she and Stefan were best friends. He was a ripper... but all they had left were each other.

"There was an attack downtown at Gloria's, I think we should leave the city." Stefan said now, and Brandy nodded. "Yeah, this place has nothing left for us now."

Stefan looked to his friend, his only friend in this world... unless Lexi caught up with him again, and now his new friend.

As they walked away from the apartment, Brandy raised a hand to her cheek, feeling that it was damp, as if she'd been crying. Now she noticed the blue and gold ring on her finger and frowned- where had that come from? Ugly thing.

She went to throw it away now as she yanked it off, but then she ran a finger over it, a feeling in her stomach as if it had belonged to a loved one.

Brandy pushed it back on, then Stefan took her hand, going "Come on. Let's go."

She nodded, then glanced back at the apartment, a hollow feeling in her stomach for some reason...

Why did it feel like she still wanted to cry-?

* * *

><p><em>Poor guys:( I just wanna hug poor Klaus- that guy must be so lonely to have his family pulled around the country with him. Mommas boy lmao! Poor EstherXD abused mother. Anyway, hope you like:) entering darker times now;) and let the blood baths begin!<em>

**Please be nice and review!**

**x**


	7. Lonely Monsters

Brandy for the next few weeks or so always wondered why she had this dark hole in her chest, almost like something was missing from it. Or someone...

Only she couldn't remember.

The pair had been wandering from Chicago down the railroads and towards some other city, but they didn't really care where.

"Where do you come from?" Brandy asked Stefan now, and he chuckled, still holding her hand as she walked down the rail, trying to keep her balance with the extra support.

"Mystic Falls." Stefan said now, and Brandy smiled. "I love the name of that place."

"Were you born in Chicago?" He asked, and Brandy shook her head. "I was born in New York. We moved up here when I was about thirteen. Chicago's my home though, always has been."

Stefan smiled at that, then nodded. "That's good." But now he stopped dead, Brandy falling of the iron track, hearing it too-

Someone was coming.

The pair steeled themselves now, and Brandy saw that dark smirk appear on his face as he walked forwards, but was then slammed to the floor by his throat, and Brandys eyes widened, dashing forwards to yank the girl off him, but the vampire turned to her, snarling and making her stop dead.

"Get off me." Stefan scowled now, and she girl hissed. _"Where the hell have you been-!"_

"Stefan-?" Brandy asked now, not too sure what to do, and he sighed. "She's fine. A pain in the backside, but fine."

The girl smirked at that, then got off him, pulling him to his feet and turned to the unfamiliar very young vampire.

"Who are you?" Brandy asked now, looking to the blonde-brown haired vampire, and she chuckled. "I could ask the same thing... Stefan."

Stefan rolled his eyes, then looked to the girl, indicating to the younger one. "Lexi, this is Brandy. Brandy, this is Lexi."

Brandy nodded, feeling rather unsure of what to make of the young loking woman. But she might be hundreds of years old vert easily. Lexi sighed to Stefan, then growled. "Did you make her-!"

Stefan shook his head. "No. I killed her... but she had vampire blood in her systems somehow."

Lexi raised an eyebrow, then looked to Brandy. "A vampire gave you their blood?"

Brandy shook her head, trying to remember, but she just couldn't. "I... I don't know." She said truthfully, and Lexi could tell she had been compelled. But... she leaned forwards now, looking at the beautiful little lapis locket, then realized.

"You can walk in the sun-?"

Brandy was silent, then glanced to Stefan who looked more or less pissed off and bored, but he nodded. He knew her well anyway.

"Yes." She answered, and Lexi was dumbstruck- the person who had given her their blood had given her a special locket to-? Who the hell had that person, vampire, been-?

"Is that bad?" Brandy asked, worried, and Lexi frowned- she was so young. Maybe only just over a month old in vampire terms... had this where Stefan had been all this time?

"Sun's coming up soon." Lexi just said now, looking to the east, and then to Stefan, scowling. "Have you been drinking human blood again?"

"Of course not."

"Don't lie to me Stefan. You dropped yourself in it with Brandy here... how could you! We were doing so well before you ran off to damn Chicago-!" Lexi snarled, and Brandy was confused.

"Alexia here drinks animal blood." Stefan explained, rather bitterly, and Lexi folded her arms. "Stefan. Don't do this again. Last time we made a breakthrough you screwed it all up."

"Yeah, but that was worth-"

"Nope. Don't say it Stef. You've been gone for five months-! You didn't even tell me! How could you just take off in the night and expect me not to worry-!"

Stefan rolled his eyes, then sighed. "Sorry."

"No you're not." Lexi snapped, then glanced at Brandy for a second before saying to Stefan. "I'm dragging you off the railroads again... you can't keep doing this Stefan."

Brandy was watching Stefans expression, and it was like he gave in now as he walked forwards towards the road, leaving the pair.

"Animal blood?" Brandy frowned, and Lexi nodded. "I've been trying to help him... but he won't even help himself."

Brandy noticed she seemed kind of sad, and just said. "I'm sure you'll get through to him."

"Maybe." Lexi muttered, then smiled at the young vampire. "You seem to be handling being a new vampire very well."

"I... don't know why." Brandy said truthfully, and Lexi wondered why this vampire, the one that gave her his blood, gave her all these things to keep her safe- training of sorts, a daylight necklace, his blood. It was almost like he had cared for her, and wanted to see her survive.

Things had happened in Chicago, and Lexi doubted she'd ever find out the truth...

Actually, in Stefans case, that was probably the best thing.

* * *

><p>As the years started to go by, the dark hole in Brandys chest seemed to get smaller and smaller, and in 1994, it completely vanished.<p>

Things had also changed in the seventy four years of existing-

Brandy refused to drink animal blood from the start, and when she watched the film Bambi, she refused even more.

Lexi had given up with trying to convert her as well, for she was much more conservative when it came to biting humans. Bite, take what she needed, made them forget. She was good at it.

Another thing had changed too-

_"Oi! Stefan!"_

He looked up now as Brandy called for him, and she walked in, looking through the book she was reading- Jane Eyre. "Yeah?" He asked, and she walked over, sitting down on his lap and just asked.

"Why does Rochester have to be such a dickhead?"

Stefan rolled his eyes, then closed the book, going. "Sweetie... it's just a story."

"I suppose so... were all people like that in the nineteenth century?"

He looked thoughtful at that, then chuckled. "Not all of them. Some of them, once you got past the manners could be though."

Brandy was quiet, then Stefan pouted. "Why the long face?"

"Nothing. Where's Lexi anyway?"

"Seeing a friend in the area." Stefan grumbled, rolling his eyes, and Brandy guessed. "A woman?"

"Mmhmm."

"Oh. Ok. See you later."

He grabbed her arm now and pouted once more. "Don't abandon me too! I don't want to be stuck in the same room as three girly vampires."

"See you later." Brandy said brightly, rushing off before he caught her again.

* * *

><p>As Brandy walked through the streets of New York, she hummed the old songs she used to sing so many years ago, You put the devil in me, more than the others. It was like the song meant something more to her... plus it made her laugh for reasons unknown.<p>

She heard footsteps now, making her stop and look around- there was another vampire here, she could tell.

"I already heard you, come out." She snapped now, and the footsteps grew until a figure walked forwards from the alleyway, clapping twice.

"Very good hearing." He just said, walking over to Brandy who stood her ground, looking at the dark haired young man. "Of course." She scoffed, and then the vampire chuckled darkly, then looked up the street, almost like he was waiting, but then started to turn away without another word, and Brandy spotted the ring on his finger... and realized just who this was.

"You're Damon." She just said, and the vampire froze, then turned to her, frowning in the process. "Maybe. Why?" But then understanding clicked in his face and he grinned. "You know Stefan?"

"You're Damon?"

"Yep. Exceed expectations?" He snorted, and Brandy sighed. "Yes I know your brother."

"Is he here? In New York?" Damon asked now, attention suddenly aroused and Brandy just said. "Stefan told me about you."

"Oh? Before or after he killed you (?)"

"Oh, after." Brandy smirked, looking to the vampire- he was very good looking with his longish midnight colored hair and dusky sapphire eyes. But Stefan had told her everything that had happened- Katherine, his brother... the vampires, everything.

Damon looked to the young woman, vampire, then chuckled. "Are you my little brothers girlfriend?"

Brandy scowled, then said. "I may slap you in a moment."

"Bring it on." Damon smirked, stepping forwards, and Bandy rolled her eyes. "No. I'm not. We're just good friends."

"Mmhmm. Heard that one before." Damon just said, then looked to the bar over the road and asked. "Drink?"

"You can pay." Brandy remarked, walking over before he could answer.

* * *

><p><em>"So I take it he's still being a ripper then?"<em>

Brandy chuckled at that, then sipped on her drink and replied. "Actually, no. We've just about got him off. Not killed anyone in three years now."

Damon raised an eyebrow, and just said. "'We' means you and Lexi?"

Brandy nodded, staring into her drink, thinking- it had been a long and hard getting Stefan on the straight and narrow, and she could remember him at his worse, his even lowers... and they he started to get better.

"Always clearing up Stefans mess." He muttered now, finishing his forth drink, and Brandy sighed, muttering quietly. "You have no idea."

Damon ordered them both a new drink, then they touched glasses, Damon saying. "To something."

Brandy rolled her eyes at that, then nodded. "To something." She knocked it back, thinking- it had been a tad too long with all this, and it all droned on and on and on... and on.

"You look troubled." Damon said now and Brandy nodded, staring into her empty glass. "Mmhmm. You got that right. Life sucks... Nothing good's ever happened in it, I can't remember most of it."

"Drunk?"

"No. Compelled."

Damon laughed at that, then shook his head. "What can compel a vampire?"

Brandy shrugged. "I've no idea... but I don't remember who changed me. Stefan killed me... but-" she showed Damon her spelled lapis necklace. "They cared enough to give me this."

Damon frowned, leaning forwards and inspecting it. "He knew a witch anyway." He told her, and Brandy gave up, sitting back and shaking her head. "I just... can't understand why they would make me forget. What if this is all in my head-?"

The elder vampire watched a tear appear in her eye, then actually felt a kind of pity for her. She was like him was all he could think. Maybe his visit to his brother could wait another day.

"I have some _brandy _back at the place I'm staying?" He smirked now, and she laughed at the crap attempt to offend her, but then nodded. "Go on then. Your brother's so boring at times now... I liked him more when he was on human blood. He knew how to party then."

"Urgh, agreed. Do you drink animal blood too?"

"Ew! Hell no am I drinking Bambi!" Brandy exclaimed, making Damon chuckle as the pair got to their feet, Brandy taking her coat of the back of the chair and pulling it on.

"A girl with taste, I like it." Damon told her now as they walked out, and Brandy scoffed. "You dickhead."

"It's been said." He said, looking up to the sky as it started snowing. "Lovely weather (!)" he said dispassionately, leading the way back to his apartment.

* * *

><p>Brandy walked over to the window now once they arrived, watching the snow fall more and more heavy outside, and she sighed. "It's been a while since I've seen snow... the last time was when we were in Seattle five years ago."<p>

"Same. Been a good few years." Damon admitted, walking over and looking out the window too at the sprawling city.

"You know the whole story I suppose?" He added now, and Brandy nodded. "Mmhhmm. You should be nicer to your brother. He makes his mistakes."

"He made me turn." Damon snapped now, and Brandy scoffed. "So you'd rather you were human then? Dead all those years ago."

"I didn't say that."

"You know what I mean." Brandy just said, and Damon scoffed. "God... how does my brother even put up with you? "

"You don't even know me. I don't even know you." She replied, turning to him, refusing to step back as he stepped forwards, noses only a few centimeters from touching. "Do you want to know me?"

"Arrogant bastard." Brandy smirked, but then felt Damon push her into the wall, their lips crashing together for a moment, then she felt the sofa under her, kicking her shoes off and wrapping her legs around his waist, more than happy for a few minuets distraction from her life... most of it she couldn't even remember for some reason.

Her fingers fumbled on the buttons of his dark grey shirt, pulling it open and allowed him to do the same, kissing up her chest to her neck, lips meeting once more, and Brandy raised her hand to his hair, eyes closed, for some reason expecting to find it short, but it was longer.

Why was she expecting it to be short?

Stefan was probably going to go spare if he found out about her sleeping with his brother.

* * *

><p><em>"Do you just wander around alone?"<em>

Damon was quiet now at Brandys question, then sighed, looking down to her with her head on his chest, finally having made it to the bed. "Mmhmm." He nodded and Brandy sighed. "That must suck."

"Nah. Sex, blood and booze? Living the life Brand." He snorted and Brandy rolled her eyes. "More like you're lonely."

"I'm not lonely." He just said now, tracing a finger down her side, and she laughed. "You're the kind of man that's lonely."

"Mmhmm. Sure (!)"

Brandy turned over now, staring up at him. "Damon..." she let him brush the hair from her eyes, then kiss her forehead, saying against it. "Brandy. I'm not lonely."

"Whatever you say Salvatore." She sighed, getting to her feet, reaching for his clothes and pulled on her clothes, looking back to the man still lying under the covers. "Don't be annoying yeah?"

"Oh, I'm just going to annoy my brother." He smirked, and Brandy rolled her eyes, a thought on her mind, and Damon asked. "And what are you thinking about?"

"I'm leaving."

"Stefan and Lexi?"

Brandy was silent, and Damon chuckled. "I've seen that look before on my own face. You're looking for something aren't you?"

She was silent, then nodded. "It feels like I've forgotten something. Something important..."

Damon was silent, staring at the young looking woman. She was a truly nice person, and he really wasn't...

"Go and find them then." Damon just said, and Brandy nodded. "I think I will..." she sat back down next to him now and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, saying quietly. "Thank you Damon."

He nodded, then smiled a little. "I doubt this is the last time we'll meet."

Brandy chuckled, then kissed him again for a moment, then left, walking out into the gathering snow showers.

* * *

><p>Stefan wasn't surprised by her decision to leave, feeling it himself that he'd forgotten something. He hugged her now, promising to relay what had happened to Lexi when she came back.<p>

He took her hand with the unfamiliar blue ring on- it seemed familiar, but at the same time, never seen it on anyone else by her.

Brandy left soon after, heading out into New York, wondering what the coming years would bring...

But it all seemed to revolve around that ring.

* * *

><p><em>And the next:) a little boring this chapter, but the next one'll be a good and eventful one;D I promise. Thanks for the lovely comments!<em>

**Please be nice and review**

**x**


	8. Memories

_2011, Richmond, Virginia_

Brandy walked along the stage of the bar now, singing a song with some bounce, smiling as she did.

Of course she never gave up with singing. It was her passion, and todays crowd was easy to impress when she'd been at it for so long.

She was in Richmond now, doing a little private performance at a hotel who had first let her sing there for the crowds and their guests. Brandy pushed the hair from her eyes now, finishing off and smiling at the applause- it reminded her so very much of Gloria's all those years ago.

She stepped down off the stage and went backstage now, walking into the dressing room and, as per usual, there was that single red rose on her table, along with a brandy snap. Every single time she did a performance, there they would be. No note... never.

Brandy munched on the snap, picking up the rose and running a finger gently over the soft petals. Who was it? Why didn't they just tell her or something?

Oh well.

* * *

><p>She changed now and went into the main room, grabbing her drink from the counter and sitting at the bar, watching the world pass by through the hotel. Always the same old people...<p>

But now she spotted someone new- a man in dark trousers and a white shirt, his top button undone. He was sat next to the window, looking outside with his head turned... But Brandy noticed the ring that was on his finger, then glanced down to her own- that strange, unfamiliar one... it was exactly the same.

She frowned now, then bit her lip a little as she walked over, almost posing as staff as she went to speak, but he beat her to it.

_"Why have you been staring at me?"_

Brandy opened her mouth to speak, but then he grabbed her wrist in a flash and said sharply. "Where did you get that ring?"

She didn't know what to say to that, and the man stood up, turning to her, towering over Brandy as he held up her hand, inspecting it, but then something seemed to dawn in his face, and he yanked her outside, so very much stronger, and slammed her into the wall, pinning her there and wrenched the ring off, looking at it closer.

"You know Klaus?" He said quietly now, and Brandy frowned. "I don't know anyone called Klaus."

"Don't lie to me. Are you in league with him?"

"No! Let me go! I don't even know who he is."

The man pinned her even more to the wall, then his oak eyes met hers and he asked. "Are you in league with Klaus?"

"I've no idea who the man is."

"Where did you get the ring?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"It's always been there since 1920."

The man let her go now, turning the ring over in his hand- he recognized it. It was definitely his.

But now Brandy was frowning- he was familiar... like she'd seen a photo once upon a time, and a name came to mind.

"Elijah-?"

He froze now, then Brandy frowned. "Is your name Elijah?"

The man was silent, then he nodded. "You know my name?"

Brandy stepped forwards, raising a hand to her head, feeling something on the edge of it... but then nothing. "I- I think I do."

Elijah watched the young vampire, and he could tell she had been compelled... but her mind was strong, details were bleeding through. But... why would Klaus make her forget, and give her his ring? The family heirloom.

Something didn't add up.

"What's your name?" Elijah asked now, and Brandy chuckled. "Read the sign."

Elijah rolled his eyes, then nodded. "Brandy Harrison I take it?"

"Yes." She just said, and Elijah took her hand pressing his lips to it for a moment. "I apologize for being so-"

"It's fine." She sighed, then Elijah gave her the ring back, indicating to the door as he asked. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Brandy was still weary of this incredibly strong vampire, but she wanted to know who this Klaus was. She nodded and walked inside with him.

"Just... how old are you?" Brandy inquired now as she sipped on a drink, and Elijah chuckled. "That was rather prudent."

"I didn't mean it offensively."

"I know. Curiosity is good for the soul." Elijah chuckled, touching his glass to her own. Brandy stared at the ring he had on now, then asked, an old story she had heard before.

"You... you're an Original-?"

Elijah looked to the girl, her eyes wide in excitement and even more curiosity, then nodded. "I am."

"You don't look that old."

He chuckled at that, then just said. "I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you."

Brandy smiled, then asked. "Who is Klaus?"

Elijah pondered her words, wondering just how... attached his brother had been to her, then finally said. "He's a very dangerous Original."

"Oh. Just how?"

"He... he is not just a vampire. He is a hybrid. Werewolf and vampire."

Brandy's eyes widened the entire time Elijah told her their story...

And the more she came to hate this Klaus. He seemed like a monster...

And she didn't remember anything else... but it was familiar, his name...

Her life was so flawed, so many holes... she didn't know what to think or believe anymore. What... what had happened to her-?

Elijah watched her face go through a good few emotions, then she just said. "I want to meet him."

"Excuse me?"

"Klaus. I... there's something about him... I- I think I may have met him before. I have to meet him."

"Brandy-"

"Elijah, you don't understand-"

"I do. It's just... I think he has compelled you to forget him."

"Then why are all these things coming back-?"

"I don't know. Something must have distracted him as he was compelling you."

Brandy looked to the floor now, all this information running through her head- all these parts of her life were missing, all tied to this Klaus, a hybrid with a murderous streak.

How did she know him-?

"I am planning on killing him. If you... would like to lend your assistance and search for answers." Elijah asked her now, and she looked up, meeting his eyes, nodding. "Yes. I've been searching for answers all my life."

"Then you may find them with me." Elijah told her and Brandy smiled. "Thank you."

Elijah drained his drink, then just said. "I am headed back to a town called Mystic Falls if you would like to accompany me."

Now that rang a mental bell and Brandy spluttered. "Mystic Falls-?"

"You know it?"

"Have you encountered the Salvatores-?"

Elijah frowned, then shifted his seat. "Yes. They are the ones protecting the doppleganger."

"'They?' Stefan _and _Damon-? Wow. Didn't think they'd ever stay in the same place."

Elijah chuckled, then got to his feet, picking up Brandys coat and saying. "I'm guessing you had relations with one?"

"No. Both. Stefan and Damon are very old friends..."

_And Damon an old flame of sorts._

Elijah guessed what she was thinking and chuckled. "Among other things no doubt." He held the coat out now and she slipped into it, smiling her thanks.

Looked like more of the past was going to be bought to the surface now.

* * *

><p>Elijah left her at an apartment, and she went ahead, walking through town, looking around-<p>

Their hometown. She remembered Stefan talking of it so long ago...

Now they were back.

Brandy followed her instinct and ended up at a massive house, looking up at its massive architecture, biting her lip a little- hmm... they were here.

She looked through the window now and saw a familiar person sat on the sofa, eyes closed, dozing it seemed in the sun. Brandy smirked deviously, then went to the front door, knocking and swiftly running away, hiding behind the column next to it, trying not to giggle as Damon opened the door, looking for the person. He went to close it, and Brandy flashed round, slamming him to the floor, sitting on his chest.

"Hello sweetie." She smirked, leaning down and kissing him on the cheek.

"Brandy-?"

"Still alive, yep." She grinned, getting off him and helped him up. Damon looked shocked, then looked at the girl- she hadn't changed that much. Her hair was still long and auburn, her eyes emerald.

"Hell it's been a while." He chuckled, letting her pull him into her arms, hugging him for a moment, giggling in his ear.

There was footsteps now, then Brandy looked over her shoulder and grinned even more as she saw another familiar face, flashing forwards and throwing herself at him, kissing his cheek too.

"Brandy?" Stefan choked as she hugged him so tight, but she just went. "Both my boys in one place! I can't believe this-" she heard a human heart now, then turned to face a human girl-

The one Elijah had called the doppleganger. Elena.

She was looking at her still holding Stefan, and he swiftly said. "This is Brandy. She's an old friend."

"Very old friend." She smiled, then let Stefan go, walking over to the girl and held out a hand. "Hi. I'm Brandy."

Elena was a little apprehensive, then took it, nodding. "Hello." She looked to Stefan then said. "I'm heading to school. See you in class." She left.

"So, Brand- why are you here?" Damon asked now, folding his arms and walking forwards to face her. She sighed, knowing they'd freak at her coming with Elijah, then just said. "I was in the area, and I remembered you said this was your hometown... viola!"

"And what a bad timing this is." Damon groaned, then told her. "We have a dinner party tonight. Long story, we need to kill this guy... so could you please stay away for tonight?"

"No repeating the past?" Brandy mused, raising a hand to one of his buttons, smirking, and he glanced to Stefan, then smirked too. "Later."

"You better." She flirted, and Stefan cleared his throat loudly, not shocked at all that the pair had met before and slept together. "Would you mind?"

"Oh come on Stefan. You mean you both didn't have a _thing?_"

Brandy scowled, then slapped Damons arm. "No we didn't."

"Liar."

"Shit head."

"Uncalled for!"

"Turnip."

Damon gave up now, then waved a hand. "Whatever. Get lost, I have things to do."

Brandy scoffed, then shook her head. "Whatever." Then looked to Stefan and smiled. "You finally got a girlfriend!"

He rolled his eyes and nodded. "I suppose I did."

"Scoot." Damon pressed and Brandy shuffled out before he ended up throwing her out.

Uncouth man.

Brandy walked around the grounds and forests of the town now, taking in the scenes and beauty of the place.

But now she heard a crack through the woods and frowned, turning...

But something knocked her out in an instant.

* * *

><p>When Brandy woke up with a groan, the room was dark and windowless, she herself tied to a chair by strong chains.<p>

What the hell was going on-?

_"I'm sorry I had to do that."_

She flinched now, the lights snapping on, and she found she wasn't alone in the room. A young man was facing her. A young man with bluey eyes and short brown-blonde hair.

"Who are you?" She growled, trying to pull free, but he just walked over and crouched down before her so they were at eye level. He sighed and raised a hand, running a thumb over her soft cheek and said quietly. "God this never gets easier..."

"What doesn't? Who are you?" She demanded, pulling away and he sighed. "You know who I am."

"I don't you freak. Let me go now you fucking-!"

He snorted at that, then nodded. "Still feisty. I love it. Well..." he took her hand in his and held it up. "I was rather fond of that ring."

Brandy froze, then just said. "Klaus-?"

"Hello love." He chuckled, then stood up, looking down to her, a lump in his throat at the sight of her hating him so very much. "Let me go-!" She snarled and yanked again, but they didn't budge one bit.

Klaus watched her, then asked quietly. "You don't need to be afraid of me."

"And why's that you nutjob?"

He chuckled, then took her face in his hands, saying softly. "December 31st, 1999. Remember it? New Years Eve? Then all the others?"

As Brandy stared into his eyes, memories that accompanied them-

_December 31st, 1999_

_Brandy cleared her throat before going out on the stage of the bar, New Years Eve, and she was doing the entertainment for the beginning of 2000._

_There was a knock on the door now, and she called. "Yes?"_

_It opened now and a good looking young man with short brown-blonde hair and blue eyes walked in. Brandy turned and smiled a little. "Yes?" The man didn't answer, but merely walked forwards and Brandy noticed a single red rose in his hand, a little tin next to it._

_"Who are you?" Brandy frowned now, lowering the hand from her earring she had been putting in, looking down as the man put the tin and red rose in her hand, smiling. _

_"You look beautiful love."_

_"Thank you." Was all she could say, utterly confused, even more so as the man leaned forwards and placed a kiss on her cheek, then turned around, but then groaned, turning back and said swiftly._

_"Forget you saw me."_

_Brandy blinked, then looked down at the two items in her hand- a red rose and tin that she opened and felt herself chuckling for some reason as she found some brandy snaps in there._

_But who had given them to her?_

* * *

><p>Brandys eyes widened as each memory came back- he'd come before her performances, tell her she was beautiful, kiss her cheek and leave her the same gifts, year after year, always looking as if he wanted to say something else... but he made her forget everytime.<p>

The memories stretched all the way back to 1934.

"Just who are you to me-?" Brandy asked quietly now, feeling uneasy, and Klaus chuckled. "You see... I had to leave. Had to make you forget to keep you safe-" he took her face in his hands once more and growled. "Why can't I forget you-? What's so special about you?"

"I don't understand." Brandy just muttered, meeting his eyes. Klaus sighed, then shook his head. "You're the one thing I can't be selfish about. I love you Brandy, I always have... making you forget me was the biggest mistake I ever made. I'm sorry. I thought I was keeping you safe, but... leaving you was the worst thing I could have done. I've messed with your head too much. Way too much. I'll explain everything soon."

"Bu-?" She stopped dead as Klaus was in her face again, then just said. "I give in. You can remember everything now."

Brandy blinked now as she met those blue eyes...

And they seemed more than familiar...

They had been the eyes she had fallen in love with.

* * *

><p><em>So! How is Brandy going to react to having her memories back? And what other memories is Klaus hiding from her;) Find out next chapter! Thanks for the lovely comments!<em>

**Please be nice and review**

**x**


	9. Bloodlines

_1920, Chicago..._

_It was closing time at Gloria's, and Brandy was helping her clear up, humming as she went, making the witch laugh, shaking her head as Brandy danced with the broom, but then she kicked the bottom and felt the floor vanish under her feet, but then strong arms grabbed her, a chuckle in her ear._

_"You should be more careful my love."_

_Brandy smiled and turned, putting a hand on his chest. "I know... but you'll always be around to catch me, right?"_

_Klaus kissed her forehead, muttering against it. "Always." Brandy smiled at that, then she saw Gloria leave, then look to the piano. "Can you play?" She asked and Klaus nodded. "Of course. What do you take me for."_

_He led her over by her hand, seating her next to him as he uncovered the keys, then started to play a soft melody, almost like a lullaby on it, Brandy smiling the entire time._

_"That was beautiful." She told him when he finished, and he chuckled, raising a hand to her cheek. "Am I doing a good job?"_

_"At what?"_

_"Seducing you all for myself." He grinned, leaning forwards and kissed her softly for a moment. She smiled against his lips and nodded. _

_"You certainly are."_

_Klaus cocked his head now at her necklace, and he smiled, taking it in his hand._

_"Where did you get that from?"_

_Brandy smiled, then replied. "It was handed down through my family."_

_He stared at it- all silver and oval with strange patterns on it. "Its beautiful... like you." He smiled and she gigged. _

_"Thank you."_

* * *

><p>All the memories, all those times in 1920... meeting each other, Navy Pier...<p>

"Oww..." Brandy complained now, her head hurting from the rush of memories to her head, and Klaus undid the chains, asking quietly as he knelt before her.

"Am I forgiven?"

Brandy stared into his eyes, then growled. "How could you make me forget all those times-! Bastard!"

Klaus sighed, then grabbed her before she stormed out the room, spinning her around, grabbing her wrists, making her face him.

"Sweetie-"

"How could you-!"

"Because I cared about you!" He yelled back now, letting go with eyes blazing. Brandy felt tears spring to her eyes, love and anger mingling with each other. "Nik..." she just said quietly now, and Klaus sighed, stepping forwards and pulling her into his arms.

Brandy closed her eyes against his chest, letting the tears and memories flow-

He really did love her.

"I love you." She just muttered now, holding him tight, but then sh felt lips touch hers and she kissed him softly back, letting him push her into the wall, hands creeping up her back, kissing her neck hungrily, hoisting her onto his hips, lips meeting once more, the passion intensifying.

There was a knock on the door now, and Klaus snarled, letting Brandy go and hissing. "What!"

"We have him."

"What-?"

"You wanted in?"

Klaus sighed, then nodded. "Yes..." Brandy was set back down onto her feet, pouting. "What's going on? I've got about four stories going through my head..."

"You met Elijah?"

"Mmhmm. I did. Now... what's going on? He says he's going to kill you-!"

Klaus was quiet, then he sighed. "Sweetie... I need you to do something for me."

"...what?"

"I want you to go to Gloria's. And stay there until I'm finished here."

"Gloria's... alive-?"

Klaus placed a kiss on her forehead. "Of course my love. Now head back over and stay there... promise me. This is dark stuff Im doing."

"You're breaking the curse, aren't you?" She said quietly now, and after a moment, he nodded. "Yes."

"You're going to become a hybrid?"

"." He mused, then kissed her once more and chuckled. "You're not leaving, are you?"

"Nope. But I will say one thing- I know Stefan and Damon well... If you hurt them-!"

"Can't I kill Damon?"

"No you cannot."

Klaus frowned now, then it clicked and he snarled. "Have you slept with him-?"

"Nik-"

"I'm going to rip his _fucking head off-!_"

Brandy groaned, then just took his face in her hands, kissing him softly for a moment, smiling against his lips. "Sweetie, that was before I remembered you."

Klaus was quiet, then he sighed. "It's just... you're mine. No one elses."

Brandy knew how possessive he could be and was, knowing full well that Damon was in danger of being ripped up by jealousy. Klaus looked into her eyes, then sighed. "Can you just go to Chicago?"

"No. Not now." She told Klaus and he groaned. "Sweetie... This is dangerous stuff that's about to happen-"

"You're breaking the curse, aren't you?" She just said quietly and he didn't say anything, but then nodded. "I am."

"Why can't I help?"

"Because you'll get hurt." He just muttered and Brandy scoffed, eyes dark. "Excuse me? If I was powerful enough to break through your compulsion, I'm strong enough to do this."

Now that grabbed his attention, and he frowned. "How did you do that-?"

Brandy blinked in surprised, then just said. "I don't know. Doesn't that happen?"

"No. I'm very powerful Snap, you shouldn't have remembered anything at all."

She was silent, then shook her head. "I don't know."

Klaus was thinking now- that couldn't have happened. How could she remember-?

Unless she wasn't just a vampire...

"It doesn't matter." He muttered now, kissing her forehead, and Brandy groaned, backing off and putting a hand to her head, rubbing it. "My head hurts..." Brandy coughed now, stumbling backwards, and Klaus grabbed her before she collapsed, whiting out.

* * *

><p>When Brandy woke up, she was shivering, her head splitting once more, and then she felt a hand on her cheek, then met eyes as the owner of it muttered words, and she felt the pain drain away.<p>

"What happened-?" She coughed, sitting up and meeting his eyes. Klaus sighed, then just asked. "Who were your parents?"

"What do you mean?"

"Were they... human?"

Brandy groaned, then sat up straighter. "Of course they were. Why do you say otherwise?"

"Because-" he leaned forwards, kissing her neck. "Your blood smells different."

"O...k."

"I'm being serious. You taste too divine for a vampire."

Brandy was taken aback by that, and Klaus asked. "What were your mothers maiden name?"

"Corvira, why?"

Klaus stared at her, then shook his head. "I've no idea."

Brandy sighed, then kissed his cheek, going. "I'm not leaving. And I swear if you hurt them-!" But a hand was clamped over her mouth, silencing her straight away. "My love... calm down yes?"

She was silent, then just muttered. "What am I Nik?"

"Just go to Chicago."

"But-?"

_"Brandy."_

She scowled now, then pulled her coat around tighter, snapping back. "Fine. Whatever. Why did even make me remember if you were going to send me away huh? Well_ fuck you._"

Klaus rolled his eyes, then just said. "I want-" but he stopped dead as she slapped him, turning away and stalking off, yelling back with eyes blazing.

_"Your brother was right! You really are a monster! Always thinking of yourself!"_

Klaus watched her leave now, stood in silence as the stinging in his cheek vanished at last.

She was right to be angry...

Especially with what he was keeping from her.

Everything was crashing down once more...

* * *

><p><em>Brandy dozed on the plane to Chicago, remembering her grandmothers words from so many years ago...<em>

_Nine year old Brandy ran into her grandmothers living room, spotting her and running over, being picked up into her arms, laughing._

_"Brandice, sweetie. How are you?" Her grandmother smiled now and Brandy smiled. "Good Gramma!" She giggled, playing with the silver necklace around her neck, and her grandmother chuckled. "Sweetie, don't play with that yes?"_

_Brandy pouted, then was put down, running over to the chair and picked up a storybook. "Read to me!"_

_Brandys mother chuckled as she walked into the room, looking to her own mother and just said._

_"You best do it- she's been asking all week."_

_Her grandmother sighed, then walked over to her granddaughter, sighing once more as the little girl sat down on her lap, pushing the storybook in her hand, and her grandmother chuckled._

_"How about I tell you a new story?"_

_"Ooh! What is it about?"_

_Her mother looked to the older woman, meeting her eyes, then left the room, not needing to hear the story._

_"Well... it was once a love story." She said, tapping her nose, and Brandy grinned. "Tell me!"_

_"Ok... almost a thousand years ago, there was a young man who was born cursed. To be hunted and hated all his life. When he grew older, he fell in love with a young woman, but, even though that young woman was his match, they could never be together. For the man was a monster, and had to be stopped."_

_Brandys eyes were wide, and she asked. "Did she help stop him? But didn't she love him?"_

_"She did in her own way, but he was now more cursed than ever before when the spell was over."_

_"Spell? There are witches!"_

_"Yes. And the witch is our ancestor-" she held up the necklace. "And this was hers."_

_"Ooh! Cool! but what happened to the bad man? Did he die?"_

_"No, he's still out there, trying to break his curse-" she tapped her nose, chuckling. _

_"And we have to uphold nature and make sure he never breaks it."_

_Brandy frowned, then asked. "Did we stop him?"_

_Her grandmother chuckled, putting the necklace around her granddaughter-_

_She was much to old now..._

_Bt in the future, maybe Brandy would realize her past and roots..._

_What it meant to be the last descendant of the Original witch._

* * *

><p><em>And the next little filler chapter:) sorry it's a little short, my muse is seriously playing upX( anyway, here we are:) some mystery- Brandy is related to the Original witch? What will that mean;) next update might be a little while, as my birthday is on Saturday, and I'm starting it tomorrow:) thanks for the lovely birthday one shots^_^ so lovely!<em>

_Oh! I'm hosting a little Vampire Diaries Halloween competition on my forums- more information on it!_

**Please be nice and review!**

**x**


	10. Angels And Demons

Brandy stood before the bar now, truly unable to believe that her friend was alive after all this time. She walked forwards now, pushing the door open and walking inside, her eyes scanning the room- it was more modern, but still the same.

_"We're closed! You blind-!"_

She turned now to face a seemingly middle aged woman who had stopped dead at the sight of her, then a smile appeared on Brandys face.

"Hello." She just said, then Gloria walked forwards, eyes wide at the vampire, shocked. "Brandice... Brandy... you're here."

Brandy was silent as the woman, her older friend walked forwards, then a smile appeared on her face and she hugged the vampire tightly. "Brandice sweetie... it's been too long!"

Brandy nodded, hugging her back. "Agreed."

For the next hour or so, Brandy told her old friend everything she knew, and the witch asked as she ended. "But you seem to have something else on your mind?"

Brandy was quiet, then nodded. "Something Klaus said... he doesn't think I'm just a vampire."

Gloria frowned, then just asked. "What are you talking about-? You're a perfectly normal as can be vampire."

Brandy was quiet once more, then Gloria smiled. "You haven't aged a day... I wish I could say the same about me." She laughed at the end, and Brandy smiled. "Don't worry. You still look lovely."

Gloria chuckled, then hugged her once more.

_"You're still such a sweetheart Brandy."_

* * *

><p>The first three weeks went by rather quickly, and Brandys phone never went off once, and she felt rather bitter about it- had Klaus forgotten about her? So soon?<p>

When her phone eventually went off just over four weeks later, it was apparent that he hadn't.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello sweetheart."_

Brandy was silent, then just said. _"What do you want?"_

_"I want you to come to me."_

_"Oh? Now you remember me-! Fuck you 'sweetie.'"_

_"Brandy... I'll explain everything. Just come over to Tennessee-" _Brandy listened as he gave her the details, and she said coldly. "_I might. Don't hold your breath._"

She ended the call, a low growl under her breath.

"He does love you." Gloria said quietly, sipping on her drink, and Brandy scoffed. "He made me forget him. For ninety years, Gloria... how could he do that to me-?" She had tears in her eyes by the end of it, and she sighed, wiping them away. "

Gloria was quiet, then asked softly. "Do you still love him?"

Brandy looked to the floor, then nodded the tiniest of fractions. "I do." She muttered, then added. "I love him so much... but how could he make me forget-? He said it was to keep me safe, but... make me forget-?"

The witch didn't know what to say to that, then sighed. "He was keeping you safe sweetie."

Brandy was quiet, remembering the bar in Tennessee he was going to be and groaned quietly. "I have to go, don't I?"

Gloria smiled weakly, and Brandy sighed. "I love him... I really do. He's everything I always wanted... all I needed... and I think he needs someone to keep him in check and company. I think he's lonely... he needs someone to love him..." Brandy trailed off, then grabbed her coat and bag, hugging Gloria once more, then picked up her bag, swiftly leaving. before she changed her mind.

* * *

><p>It had been a good few years since she'd been to Tennessee, and the place had changed immensely. When Brandy reached the bar at the outskirts of the state, pushing the door open and let it close behind her.<p>

The bar was silent now, and she could tell they were all vampires. But there was a man tied to the pool table, bloodied up, and she smelt werewolf blood.

_"Brandy?"_

She turned to her left now to see the hybrid himself sat at the bar, and she stopped dead. "Nik." The pair stared at each other for a moment, then Klaus got up, walking over and just took her hands in his own, stroking the back of them with a thumb.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry." He just said, not letting go, and Brandy sighed, looking down to them. "It's ok."

"No-" he muttered, raising a hand and put it on her cheek. "I was foolish." He leaned forwards now and kissed her softly for a moment, putting his forehead against her own.

Brandy met his eyes, then sighed. "You were just trying to keep me safe. I forgive you."

Klaus was silent, then just muttered. "I don't deserve you my love." he hugged her tightly, then just said. "If you give me a moment, a have business to attend to."

"Then you swear to tell me everything that's going on?"

"I promise."

Brandy nodded, then he let her go, turning away to the werewolf on the pool table. He put his hands on the top corners now, looking down at the man. "Now... are we going to talk?"

The man snarled. "Go to hell." And Brandy winced as he raised a knife and grinned at it. "That's ok. Now... I wonder what this is going to do?" He ran the knife up his arm now, smirking as he hissed in agony. "Whoops." Klaus just said, looking to Brandy who was watching with wide eyes. He sighed. "Sweetie, go wait in the other room."

"No." She said defiantly, folding her arms, refusing to be shoved aside again. Klaus nodded, then gestured to a seat just behind him at the bar, and Brandy walked over, sitting down and crossed her ankles, raising an eyebrow to Klaus who chuckled, turning back to the werewolf, the silver knife being raised once more.

Brandy gathered now that he was searching for the rest of the werewolf pack... and he'd broken the curse on himself. He wanted to make more hybrids like himself.

* * *

><p>Brandy was feeling tired when the door opened once more, and her eyes widened in shock as Stefan walked in, and he froze himself. "Brandy-?"<p>

Klaus chuckled now, then just butted in. "I see you already know her?" he flashed Brandy a look, and she suddenly realize- Stefan didn't remember 1920... Klaus, Rebekah, how they had all met...

And it was a look to not tell him... not yet anyway.

Stefan was still, then he growled to Klaus. "Don't you dare hurt her."

Klaus scoffed at that, then walked over to the vampire, smirking. "Why would I hurt my lover?"

There was a surprised silence, then he looked to Brandy, saying darkly. "You failed to mention you knew Klaus."

Brandy sighed, then looked to Klaus, asking him with her eyes to make him remember everything, but his eyes just said No. She sighed again, then just said. "I'm sorry."

The betrayal in Stefans eyes hurt her, but she was forced to ignore it as Klaus cleared up his business, finally getting the information he needed, then fed the werewolf his blood, hitting him too hard and Brandy was sure he was dead.

"Now Stefan-" Klaus put a hand on his shoulder. "Make yourself scarce and leave us alone."

Stefan was silent, then nodded, leaving, Klaus flashing the other vampires a look and they left too.

Brandy heard the door close, then the pair were left alone. Klaus walked over now, taking her face in his hands, kissing her softly for a moment. "As promised-"

He told her everything now, his plans for a new race... everything.

Brandy couldn't believe his plans... but they seemed so him.

Klaus picked her up to sit onto his lap now, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. "You don't have to get involved my love."

"You're really giving me the choice-?"

He chuckled, meeting her lips once more. "I could never hurt you sweetie." Brandy nodded, hugging him. "Thank you." Klaus hugged her back, letting her rest her head against his shoulder, then chuckled. "You feel tired."

"I am. The ride here was long."

Klaus glanced to the time, then nodded. "Maybe we should turn in... if you want to?" Brandy was quiet, then sighed. "I suppose so." Klaus smiled, then offered her his hand, and after a moment, she took it, letting him lead her outside.

* * *

><p>He led her to a hotel that she deemed rather upmarket, and he chuckled. "Drop your stuff, we're going somewhere else."<p>

Brandy frowned, then after she did so, she was led to a building where he compelled a guard to let them in, then they walked inside, Brandy frowning. "Where are we?"

"You'll see." Klaus grinned, pushing the door open for her, letting her in first.

"Oh." She realized now, looking around the place, a smile appearing on her face as he led her to the middle seats, sitting down with her, lying back and said.

"Welcome to the Planetarium."

Brandy stared at the stars above them now, sparkling and twinkling just like the real thing.

"I never got to take you to the one Chicago all those years ago... so I thought you might like this." He told her now.

"It's beautiful." She said sincerely, feeling lips touch hers for a moment, and she wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer, the kisses deepening and Klaus chuckled. "Brandice Harrison... You're such a sweetie."

"Thank you." She muttered, kissing him back once more, and let him pull her into his arms, watching the planatarium stars twinkle above them.

He really could be such a sweetie at times.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the hotel room, the door was barely shut when Brandy was pushed against it, lips crashing to her own, hands roving around her back, hoisting her onto his hips, kissing her hungrily.<p>

"Don't you dare get Stefan hurt." Brandy said now, pausing for a moment before he pushed her onto the bed. He sighed, then leaned forwards, kissing her neck for a moment before saying quietly. "He's a ripper sweetie. I'm just playing with what I have."

Brandy sighed in defeat, then felt the bed under her, lips back on hers, reaching down and undoing his belt in a flash, the zip on the back of her dress being pulled down, followed by the rest of it.

"So ninety years... what have you been up to?" Klaus asked now, shrugging off the shirt with the rest of her clothes and his jeans.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She smirked against his lips and Klaus chuckled. "Asides from screwing Damon Salvatore?"

"Oh, I slept with Stefan a few times as well."

"Oh for gods sake-!" He growled into her neck, and she laughed. "Is someone jealous?"

"You slept with both brothers-? Please say you didn't sleep with _my _brother."

"Elijah? Hell no. Sweet guy, but I'd never go that far... unless we were both incredibly drunk. I'd probably regret it in the morning."

"Thank you for saying that." Klaus said, so sincere it made her laugh-

Stupid bloody fool he could be sometimes.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Brandy woke up with warm arms around her, light breaths on the back of her neck. She stirred now, turning over and facing the sleeping face that was sharing the bed with her.<p>

Brandy cocked her head, raising a hand to his cheek, almost touching it when he opened his eyes and made her jump. "Good morning." He smirked, and Brandy just said. "Did you have to do that? Jeez..."

He chuckled, then leaned forwards, kissing her for a second, then said. "Busy day my love. Early start."

Brandy sighed and started to get up, but she was pulled back down, Klaus going-

"For me sweetie. You don't have to."

"I want to." She just told him, trying to push him away with a hand on his bare chest, but he sighed, pushing her back down, his head on her chest, listening to the steady rhythmn of her heartbeat.

"What are you doing today?" She asked softly now, and Klaus chuckled against her chest. "Oh, I'm heading to the Smoky Mountains."

"Wha-? After those werewolves-? To... make more hybrids?"

"Yes my love." Klaus told her, climbing onto her and leaned down, kissing down her bare chest. "Are you coming?"

"Of course. I'd never leave you."

"And you want to make sure I don't hurt Stefan?" He mused, kissing her stomach. Brandy rolled her eyes. "You know me too well."

"That I do." He muttered, kissing up her chest once more to her neck, fangs half out as her blood called to him, way to delicicious to be normal.

Brandy sat up now, Klaus shifting off her, sitting on the bed and watching her pull her clothes on, her skin flawless and tempting. He remembered the previous night when the lure had proven too strong for the both. Klaus zipped the back of her dress up now, hands lingering on the nape of her neck, and she sighed. "Sweetie, no more seducing me."

"You enjoyed it last night." Klaus grinned, kissing her neck and she rolled her eyes. "Shut up and get dressed. We have work to do."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at that, lying back down on the bed, smirking at the ceiling. "So you're my partner in crime now?"

Brandy closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief-

What was she letting herself in for?

* * *

><p><em>And the next:) hope you like! Thanks for the lovely comments! They make my day. No updates today, as it's my birthday:) <em>

**Please be nice and review!  
>x<strong>


	11. We Were The Kings And Queens Of Promise

The next day, the small group of Klaus, Brandy, Stefan with Ray over his shoulder set off towards the mountains.

Brandy felt more or less guilty as she walked up the mountain, Klaus' hand in hers as he helped to pull her up, smirking at her as he did so.

She looked back now at Stefan, and he was deliberately averting her eyes, a sense of betrayal about them. Brandy let out a low sigh- why did this all have to be so very complicated-? Sure, she'd had a little thing with Stefan a good few years ago, and that really was in the past. Her heart belonged to Klaus, no matter how dark and evil he got.

Love did crazy, strange things to you.

"Steady on my love." Klaus chuckled now as Brandy almost tripped on a root, and she rolled her eyes. "Great. I'm clumsy now (!)"

Klaus snorted, then took her hand tighter, pulling her forwards and made her squeak in surprise as he hoisted her onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist, arms around his neck.

"God you're getting fat." Klaus muttered now, and Brandy scoffed, reaching up and grabbing his hair, saying quietly in his ear. "Say I'm fat one more time. I dare you."

"Ok fatty- oww!"

Brandy had yanked his hair a tad too hard, and a few strands parted with the top of his head.

Stefan watched the pair as he walked a few strides behind, wondering just how Klaus had managed to get Brandy on his side like _snap. _Maybe he was compelling her? A way to punish him perhaps? Maybe Klaus knew that they both had been romantically involved for a year or so, and then Damon-?

Just how did Brandy know Klaus-? And for how long...

* * *

><p>Brandy watched the mountains and forests pass by from her position on his back, head against his shoulder in silence, listening to him and Stefan talking quietly.<p>

They carried on up the mountain for a good while, then Brandy heard talking, looking up as Klaus stopped, letting her down. Brandy listened to him talking, looking around the clearing- so many werewolves... she'd never met a true werewolf before, and this was such an intriguing moment for her.

Ray was dumped on the floor, catching her attention, watching a young woman run forwards to him, then Klaus introduced himself, and they all fell silent- they knew who he was alright.

Brandy stepped back to stand next to Stefan, but he stepped away, making her look at him with hurt eyes. He didn't look at her once, and she sighed, looking back to Klaus as Ray woke up with a gasp, and the hybrid had a wide grin on his face, then asked.

"Now, is there any humans among us? Ray here needs human blood to complete his transition."

There was complete silence, and Klaus cocked his head a little, hearing a human heartbeat and flashed forwards, biting into his arm and yanked him over to Ray, making him bite down too.

Brandy watched the scene in silence as Klaus grinned, blood adorning his face. "Now... who's next?"

She walked forwards now as all but the human were dead, or specifically, changing.

"Not long now." She heard him say as she stopped beside him, going. "Urgh." To the blood all over his hands, and he raised an eyebrow. "Some vampire you are. Squeamish of blood."

_"What would you want with more hybrids anyway? Slaves?"_

Klaus turned now, then looked to Stefan. "They're not my slaves. They're my comrades."

Brandy snorted, listening to him explain to Stefan, then just said. "Stefan's right. Slaves."

The hybrid turned to her now, a light smirk upon his face as he walked forwards and took her face in his hands, but she pushed them away, rubbing the blood of her face, feeling disgusted. But there was a kind of choking noise, and the trio looked around to Ray, and Brandy felt sick as she saw blood trickling steadily from his eyes.

Klaus walked forwards, inspecting him for a moment it seemed to Brandy, then Stefan asked. "I don't think that's supposed to be happening."

"No shit." Klaus growled back, moving from Ray at the exact time he got up, snarling ferally, gone in a flash.

Klaus raised an eyebrow to Stefan, indicating that he should follow, and Stefan took off. Brandy looked to Klaus now, and heard him mutter. "This shouldn't be happening..."

Brandy sighed, then just said, prodding a body with a toe. "My love... you're messing with nature. Were you actually expecting this to work-?"

"I did everything. I broke the curse." Klaus told her, leaning forwards and kissing her forehead, chuckling. "When this is over, you wait til tonight."

Brandy rolled her eyes as he went to her neck, saying. "Just because you're a hybrid doesn't give you the excuse to be a horny little bastard all the time around me."

"What can be a good excuse then?" muttering into her neck seductively.

"There isn't one." She smirked, then the pair heard footsteps, and Stefan was stood there, arm bleeding and Brandy realized he'd been bitten... and a werewolf bite was fatal to a vampire.

But now Brandy frowned as Klaus told him that he had to bring Ray back first.

"There's a cure-?" She asked and he nodded. "Mmhmm. Don't you know why Stefan's here?"

Brandy was silent and Klaus snorted. "His brother got bit by a werewolf."

She gasped in horror now and spluttered. "Is Damon dead-?"

"I wish, but no."

"What do you mean 'no?'"

"I gave him the cure... and Stefan is my-"

"Bitch?"

"Sweetie... just because we played truth or dare back in the 20s and you dared me to kiss him does not make him my bitch."

"Whatever. I believe you (!)" Brandy was smirking once more, and totally ignored the other werewolves that had started to wake up, feeding and completing the transition. She kissed Klaus, but then he froze, pulling away and the pair watched as the hybrids fixed their eyes upon the pair, eyes dark and bloodstained.

"Nik, what's going on-?" Brandy started, but then screamed as something ripped into the back of her neck, nearly tearing it off, but there was a crunch as the attacker was ripped off and apart.

"Oh hell..." Klaus muttered now, pulling Brandy behind him, snarling at the hybrids as they advanced on the pair. Brandy felt a sharp burning on the back of her neck, then realized that the hybrid had ripped into it, the poison of sorts spreading, her hands starting to shake more and more.

Klaus noticed and swiftly killed all the hybrids, chest heaving from the effort, then flashed back to Brandy, biting into his wrist and putting it to her mouth, making her drink, her vision clearing and pain fading.

"Your blood is the cure-?" She frowned now, wiping her mouth and Klaus nodded. "Hybrid thing. Are you ok?"

Brandy was quiet, then looked down at the dead surrounding them, then back to Klaus, who she could see had a lump in his throat.

"It seems you were right about it not working." He just said dully now, kicking a dead hybrid aside as he walked forwards, anger bubbling up in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

><p>There were footsteps now, then the pair turned to see Stefan walked back into the clearing, a dark form over his shoulder that he dumped onto the floor, and Klaus said in a dull voice. "They all went rabid."<p>

Brandy knew that look in his eyes, and what it meant, backing off swiftly as he lost his temper, kicking a body upon the floor and screamed at the moon. _"I did everything I was told!"_

She sighed as he carried on raging, then walked over, turning him to face her and just said quietly. "Nik..." he didn't meet her eyes, and she growled. "Look at me now."

Klaus finally looked and Brandy sighed. "Calm down. It's not the end of the world."

He was silent, then she just added, glancing to Stefan. "Haven't you got something to give to Stefan?"

A pause, then he finally moved, reaching down and picked up a beer bottle, reaching into his back pocket and pulled out a knife, running it across his palm and let it drip into the bottle that he shoved at Stefan, turning back to Brandy and saying in a quiet mutter.

"Are you still with me my love?"

"Do I even have a choice?" She said back, and Klaus was silent for a moment, then said. "Brandice... you will always have a choice."

He leaned forwards and kissed her forehead, then looked to Stefan who had tossed the now empty bottle onto the floor. "We're leaving. Head back down. We'll be there in a moment."

Stefan was silent, then left the pair alone.

"Not going to cry are we?" She smirked now, kissing him for a moment, and he snorted. "You'll never see me cry sweetheart. Never."

"Not even if I kick you in the nuts?"

"I'll make you play strip poker with Stefan."

"Ooh, kinky."

Klaus rolled his eyes with a chuckle at that, then Brandy asked. "You have something on your mind... I can tell."

"We're heading back to Chicago." Klaus just said, starting down the mountain, and Brandy ran to catch up, frowning. "Why?"

"It should have worked... Gloria'll know why it didn't."

"We're really heading back?" Brandy said in surprise, and Klaus smiled. "Yes. And I expect you to get your pretty self up on that stage."

Brandy scoffed, shoving him into the tee they just leveled with, taking off down the mountain with a smirk on her face.

They were heading back to where it all began.

* * *

><p><em>"I never got chance to ask- where's Lexi?"<em>

Stefan sighed sadly as Brandy asked on their way to Chicago on the plane, Klaus fast asleep, Brandy sat between the pair.

"Damon killed her." He said now, and Brandy's eyes widened, tears brimming around the rims. "Wh-what-? Why would he do that?"

Stefan explained everything now, glancing to Klaus when he mentioned Elena being dead, the doppleganger...

Brandy put an arm around him now, hugging him tightly, saying softly. "I'm sorry..."

"It wasn't your fault." He smiled, then she said quietly. "Nik told me that you're here to save Damon."

Stefan nodded, and Brandy nodded a little. "Thank you."

"He's still my brother... no matter what." He just said, and Klaus snorted, making the both jump, not realizing that he was awake.

"Family is overrated." He said matter-of-factly and Brandy scoffed. "What about Elijah? I thought once, you were both inseparable!"

"'Were once.'" Klaus quoted, then got up, making Brandy go. "Don't you dare go munching on a passenger. You may be able to walk away from a plane crash, but we can't."

"Then I can't entice you to-?"

"If you say what I think you're gonna say... go watch Snakes On A Plane and I hope you pay attention to the guy and girl in the toilet and what happened to them!"

Stefan snorted in laughter, knowing what she meant by that, and Klaus looked sour, not knowing what she meant. "I'll have to watch that film now." He just said, sitting back down next to her, groaning a little. "I'm not overtly keen on flying."

"N'aww (!)" Brandy said, not sympathizing, but then Klaus looked to the window and nodded to look out of it, saying. "Bring back memories Brand?"

She looked out now and smiled as she saw the Navy Pier. Hell yeah that did bring back memories... especially that ferris wheel.

"Welcome home." He muttered into her ear now, kissing her cheek.

Brandy was watching Stefan for some recognition of the place and who she and Klaus truly were, how they met... and how she could love him so very much.

But what about Rebekah-?

* * *

><p>When they got to Gloria's, she strolled back in, calling for her, and the witch walked out, smiling and hugging her friend. "I was expecting you to be gone a little longer than that. But-" she raised an eyebrow at the pair behind her. "You bought company I see."<p>

Brandy nodded, then she turned to see Stefan frowning, then said to the witch. "You're Gloria... but shouldn't you be-?"

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus just said, walking over to the leather sofas and sat down, looking to Gloria, who then sat down, Klaus now pulling Brandy onto his lap and said to Stefan.

"Could you get us a drink Stefan?"

The vampire just nodded, then turned away, heading to the bar.

"You know why I'm here?" Klaus mused, putting his chin on Brandy's shoulder, and Gloria nodded. "Yes."

"Then you know why my hybrids failed?"

"I have no idea. If you broke the curse, did everything... it might be a problem with the spell."

Klaus felt sour now, and Brandy frowned. "So how do we sort this out?"

Gloria sighed, then waved a hand. "You'd have to talk to the witch who cast the curse."

Now Klaus scoffed. "The Original witch? She's very dead."

Now Gloria shrugged and sighed. "Well... if you have something of hers, I could make the connection." Gloria looked to Brandy, and she frowned. "What?"

"That family heirloom? The locket? Where is it?"

Brandys frown deepened, and it clicked. "It belonged to this witch? The one who cursed-?" She shook her head. "How do you know that, and I don't-?"

They were all silent, then she said bitterly. "Fine. If no one's telling me-" she went to get up, but Klaus pulled her back down and just said. "Your whole family is descended from her. You're the last 'living' one."

"Descendant-? But... doesn't that mean-?"

Gloria nodded. "You have powers. Incredibly strong ones that haven't faded down the years... still as strong today as a thousand years ago when your great whatever grandmother cursed Niklaus."

Brandy shook her head and just said quietly. "You knew all this time-?"

Gloria didn't meet her eyes, and Klaus just said. "I didn't realize until you started remembering about all those years ago. No normal vampire is able to do that unless they were something-" he looked to Gloria, "more."

Brandy was pissed off now that even Klaus knew it was for just under a month, but hadn't told her.

"Your bloodline is... well, you could say that they were born, trained to stop me breaking the curse." Klaus sighed, then Brandy shook her head, saying in a low voice.

"When I was a young girl... my grandmother told me stories about this monster that the family line stopped breaking a curse, that our bloodline was special..."

Klaus nodded. "You were taught that you had to stop this monster?"

Brandy nodded too, then shook her head. "All those stories... all my childhood, they were all about you-?"  
>"I imagine so. But... your father... did you know him?"<p>

"Yes. My parents were murdered-" it all made sense now, and tears sprang to her eyes. "Did you kill my parents-? It happened just before you came to Chicago... Nik-! Tell me now-!"

"I didn't." Klaus just said, and Brandy scoffed. "Look me in the eye and swear you didn't kill them."

Klaus stood up too, then took her face in his hands, saying softly as he looked into her eyes.

"I swear I didn't kill them."

Brandy knew he would never dare lie like that to her, and nodded. "Ok then." She snorted and shook her head. "So I have to kill you?"

"Have a go." He smirked, and Brandy closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead, and she said. "I gave that necklace to Rebekah."

"What? Why would you do that?" Klaus asked curiously and she sighed. "It was passed down through family... you fou- three were the only ones I had left really."

She'd almost given it away to Stefan about his own, forgotten past.

Klaus nodded, then Brandy sighed. "She has it."

"And where is Rebekah?" Gloria asked, and Klaus said bitterly. "Indisposed."

"Well, get me that necklace." The witch just said, and Klaus sighed.

_"What the hell-?"_

Brandy looked to Stefan now, and he had some old black and white photographs in his hand, staring at each one with wide eyes. Stefan was holding up a photo of him, Brandy... and Klaus.

"I knew you both-? Like... I don't understand."

He went through the other photos now, eyes widening at the one of all four of them, the one of Brandy and Klaus... of himself and Rebekah.

"Why don't I remember this?" He demanded now, and Brandy sighed, looking to Klaus who sighed, then said. "Come." He got up now, taking Brandy's hand and walked towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Brandy always wondered where Klaus stored the rest of his family, and now she found out as he led her to a container, letting her go as he walked over to one, pulling it open.<p>

She walked over and looked down to see her old friend, a smile appearing on her face. "Hello Bekah." Brandy chuckled, and Klaus leaned forwards as if he was going to put a hand on her cheek, but then Stefan said.

"I don't remember her."

Klaus snorted. "Careful. She has a worse temper than my own." He yanked the blade out, then turned to Stefan. "You trusted me with one of your darkest secrets. I'll prove it to you." He looked to Brandy at the end, and she sighed. "I'll wait for Bekah to wake up."

He nodded, then kissed her forehead. "You know where we'll be?"

She knew where alright.

The pair left now, and curiosity got the better of her, walking over to the coffin next to Rebekahs, then opened it, eyes widening in surprise when she saw Elijah there with a stake in his heart.

"Oh Elijah." She sighed, putting a hand on his chest, then reached to another, biting her lip a little, then pulled it open and was faced with a middle aged woman with a stake in her own heart.

_"My mother. Esther."_

Brandy screamed, the lid slamming shut as someone spoke behind, and she turned to see Rebekah, and she was slowly returning to her normal complexion. She smiled now, then said. "Brandy. He made you remember me?"

Brandy nodded, then hugged the young looking woman for a moment, then Rebekah groaned, gulping a little. "I need blood. Now."

"There's a guard over there you can have." Brandy told her, looking to her 20s attire. Rebekah nodded, then turned away, gone in a flash.

Brandy closed the coffin now, sitting down on it and heard a crunch in the other room as Rebekah ripped into the guard. Not too long later, she returned, looking to the knee length floral dress and brown high heeled boots Brandy had on and frowned.

"What are you wearing?"

"This is twenty first century fashion sweetie."

Rebekah froze at that, then asked. "What year is it?"

"2011. We're back in Chicago."

The Original groaned, then snarled. _"Ninety years-! I'm going to murder that big fucking shitting brother of mine-!"_

Brandy groaned, then just said. "Head to Gloria's. I gotta head to somewhere."

"I'll stay here. Don't be long yeah?"

"Sure." She hugged the Original one more time, then left.

* * *

><p>Brandy remembered the place where Stefan had stayed all those years ago, and headed there. She pushed the door open now, but found it empty.<p>

She sighed lightly, then stepped forwards, freezing as she came face to face with a young woman who she knew was supposed to be dead.

"Elena?" She breathed, and the girl slammed the shelf door, but Brandy pulled it open easily, going. "Elena, what-? Oww-!" She was yanked back, smashing into the door with a groan, but then she was pinned to the wall by her throat, feet dangling.

"Damon- let... g-go-" She choked, and he loosened his grip only a fraction, scoffing. "Really? Klaus's bitch all this time? I can't believe you."

_"Let me go!"_

Damon let her go now, and snorted. "How could you do all this? Work with Klaus?"

"Look! Me and Klaus go way, way back. I only just remembered who he is! He made me forget!"

"A likely story!"

"Damon... I'm not fighting you." Brandy sighed, then looked to Elena. "Now I know why Niks hybrids won't work..." She looked to her old flame, then pushed him away. "Go home. Both of you."

"So you can blab to your boyfriend? I'm not an idiot."

Brandy shook her head, then asked quietly. "Damon... you can trust me. Nik..." she sighed, closing her eyes. "I don't want him turning into more of a monster, and if he finds out she's alive, it'll be for nothing. Leave. Now! Forget Stefan. Trust me."

She turned away now, and the pair just watched her leave...

Damon just prayed that she kept her word like she usually did.

* * *

><p>She went back to the bar now, and Stefan was there, sat on his own with a drink.<p>

"Where's Klaus?" Brandy asked, and he just said. "Going to see his... sister." He frowned, then looked to Brandy. "Why can't I remember all this? You, Klaus... this Rebekah I apparently loved-?"

"He made you forget. He... made me forget too." She sighed, sitting down next to him, and Stefan got up, pushing her away. "I can't..." he gave up and walked off towards the exit, Brandy following-

They'd been friends way too long for her to let it all lead to nothing.

* * *

><p>Brandy was last into the room, and she watched as Rebekah faced Stefan with such love in her eyes that made Brandy smile a tiny fraction, then Klaus walked forwards and she heard him say to him. "Now you remember."<p>

Stefan blinked, then it seemed he was seeing her for the first time, and he frowned. "Rebekah-?"

Klaus walked past to Brandy and didn't smile, just standing next to her as he called. "Stefan."

The vampire turned now, then he looked at the pair with new eyes, then he just said. "I remember... we were friends. All of us were."

Brandy gave him a small smile, then looked to Rebekah and frowned a little. "Bekah? Have you got my necklace?"

"Mmhm. Right here-" she reached up, then froze as she found it gone. Klaus realized now, then stalked over. "Rebekah... where is it?"

"I don't know Nik!" She just snarled, searching the lining of her casket, then she growled. _"It's not... here-!"_

Klaus looked to Brandy now, then Rebekah did too. "Brandice... I'm sorry."

Brandy groaned, then shook her head-

She didn't mind too much that the family heirloom was missing, her 'destiny' of killing, stopping Niklaus along with it...

Some family secrets were best forgotten.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Brandy was sat alone in Gloria's, the bar shut and everyone in bed, or, in Rebekahs case, looking for a midnight snack while Stefan tried to get his head around it all.<p>

She sighed, finishing her drink, then the jukebox started playing, and she looked up to see Klaus stood before her. Brandy sighed, then Klaus held out his hand for her to take, and she did so, letting him pull her to her feet.

Klaus led her onto the dance floor, taking up slow dance positions to the song Brandy knew to be Christina Perri- Jar of Hearts.

"What's all this for?" She asked now, chuckling. Klaus rolled his eyes, then just said. "I can't even have a minuets peace with you?"

"Nope, you're always after something." Brandy muttered, kissing him for a moment, then the kisses deepened, Klaus pushing her backwards and onto the sofa, sitting on her lower chest, pinning her down while he kissed her, a hand sliding up her thigh, pushing her dress away, kissing her neck when-

_"Oh god. Couldn't you have woken me up in the morning instead?"_

Klaus rolled his eyes, then just snapped. "Rebekah, make yourself scarce. Bit busy here sweetie." He kissed Brandy once more,

_"Busy-! You're both playing tonsil tennis and find the sausage!"_

_"Yes my dear sister... Now get lost! Unless you're watching and getting your freak on?"_

Rebekah growled. "You arse!" and stalked out the room, making Brandy sigh into his chest. "Come on Nik- what would Gloria say of she saw this?"

"I don't really care." He just smirked, kissing her once more, and Brandy chuckled. "You do know that my family would probably go spare if they saw this? I am supposed to kill you after all."

"Oh well. You can try and kill me now if you want to?" He smirked, offering her his neck, and Brandy rolled her eyes, then smirked. "Ok." And bit into it, tasting his strange blood that wouldn't make up its mind if it was vampire or werewolf. Strange but nice all the same.

Maybe her past was part of a messed up family tree...

But it didn't mean she had to follow in their footsteps in killing the man she loved...

* * *

><p><em>Extra long chapter for you all folks! Some more mystery and secrets revealed in this one... hmm, is it possible Klaus is still keeping something from Brandy?;) who knows! Catch the next chapter tomorrow! Thanks for the lovely birthday comments^_^ it was a great, great day!<em>

**Please be nice and review!**

**x**


	12. Dark Visions

_1920_

_"Ooh! Where are you taking me?"_

_"You'll see my love, you'll see."_

_Klaus grinned as he pulled Brandy along the street, giggling as she went, looking more than splendid in her dark red sparkly dress, and he slowed her down, chuckling._

_"Here we are my love-"_

_Brandy grinned as she faced the theater, then Klaus took her hand to his lips and said. "Remember you told me when we first met that you wanted to perform on stage?"_

_Her eyes flickered to the door now, then her face turned into a wide smile. "You didn't-?"_

_"Of course I did." He scoffed, then led her inside, saying into her ear. "You're not shy are you?"_

_"Hell no."_

_"Good. Then come on-" Klaus led her to the stage where a group of six girls were waiting, and he said to them. "Here you are. Show her the routine, and I expect to see something brilliant."_

_Brandy watched him leave now, then scoffed- he'd set up something like this-? Using her routine of My Angel Put The Devil In Me, for the much bigger stage-?_

_That bloody guy sometimes..._

* * *

><p><em>A little later on, Brandy was dressed in her above the knee blood red dress, little wings and devil horns on her head. Her six angel clad back up dancers behind her.<em>

_"Oh shit... the place is packed..." She muttered now, then one of the girls said. "It's our cue. Positions."_

_"You bastard Nik." Brandy once more muttered , then stood between the two lines, a smirk appearing on her face- she was born for the stage, to sing... and she knew that. Klaus knew that, or he'd never had arranged something like this before so many people on Broadway._

_The music started up now, and the deep red velnvet curtains were pulled aside, and she started up the song, spying Klaus sat at the front, his ankles crossed and a light smile/smirk on his face as she started to sing-_

_"You looked at me, my heart began to pound_

_You weren't the sort of guy I thought would stick around_

_Hey, but it don't have to be eternally_

_My bad, bad angel put the devil in me_

_You put the devil in me."_

_Klaus chuckled as she walked forwards, looking more than a little sexy in her outfit, even more so when she turned around and walked back up between her rows of perky angels, the lights bright, making her sparkle, the red sequins making the blood colored light dance over the floor._

_Brandy walked down the steps now, continuing with-_

_"You lured me in with your cold grey eyes_

_Your simple smile and bewitching lies_

_One and one and one is three_

_My bad, bad angel... the devil and me."_

_The song continued, and Klaus watched the beauty of a vampire finish, her eyes meeting his, a smirk on her face._

_"So, now my dear, I ain't the girl I knew_

_Cause' the angel's got heaven, but I get you_

_And the tree of life, grows tall you see_

_My bad, bad angel... the devil and me."_

_The performance ended now, and the audience cheered at the unknown girl, her voice beautiful._

* * *

><p><em>Brandy went back to her changing room now, breathing out a sigh of relief it was now over, but it had been incredibly fun all the same. She heard clapping now, then turned to feel a smile appear on her face as Niklaus shut the door behind him, walking over and taking a hand, twirling her around and catching her, arms tight around her waist and chest, saying softly into her ear.<em>

_"You were fantastic."_

_Brandy chuckled, then looked down to the floor, saying. "You just liked how short my dress is."_

_Klaus glanced down too, then smirked. "Well, that too." She felt the wall behind her now as Klaus pushed her into it, pausing for a moment, then kissed her softly, a growl in his throat as the kisses got more and more hungry, picking her up onto his hips, her hands burying themselves in his hair, pulling him closer._

_"So... am I your angel or devil?" He smirked into her neck now, and Brandy chuckled._

_"Oh, you're my big bad devil."_

* * *

><p>Brandy lay on the bed, remembering the time Klaus had made one of her dreams come true- performing on Broadway. He could be such a sweetheart at times, especially when it came to her... the only one he actually well and truly spoilt.<p>

_"You look like you have something on your mind?"_

Brandy looked up now, then chuckled a tiny fraction. "Just remembering all those memories."

Klaus cocked his head a little, walking over and sitting down next to her on the sofa. "Which one?"

"The broadway one."

"Oh, I remember that- I swear you weren't wearing anything under that perky little dress."

Brandy scoffed, then sat up more, swinging her leg over his lap, arms creeping around his neck.

"If I remember correctly, you found out in the dressing room?" She smirked, and Klaus snorted. "Indeed I did."

Brandy felt him pull her closer, kissing her passionately for a moment, but then-

_"Not again-! Is there a time you two aren't getting it on-! Hell!"_

Klaus groaned, then just said against her lips. "Rebekah, you do pick your moments."

Rebekah stood in the doorway, rolling her eyes at the sight of Brandy straddling her brothers lap, joined at the lips with him. "Come on. I want new clothes now!"

Brandy groaned, then felt Klaus put his forehead to her own, then she got off him, feeling sour as she stood up and turned to Rebekah who smiled sweetly. "All done screwing my brother?"

"All done-? You didn't give me chance to. Give me a few more minuets." Brandy chuckled, then Rebekah dragged her out the room, yelling for Klaus to follow.

* * *

><p>Brandy pulled on the little dark blue dress now, walking out into the main room where Klaus and Stefan were sat, waiting for them.<p>

Rebekah followed her out, grimacing at the music and clothes- talk about a disaster.

"You look like a slut." Brandy smiled to her now, and Rebekah snarled, stalking back inside while Brandy laughed- this was fun!

"Ooh, don't we look sexy?" Klaus smirked at Brandy as she walked out, spinning around, and Rebekah came back out in a green dress, and she said, rearranging the hem.

"I like this one."

Stefan looked at her, eyes appreciative at the sight of her- she was beautiful, she always had been... but god, all these memories from ninety years ago were flooding back, the love he'd felt for the Original too.

He'd fallen in love with an Original-?

What were the chances of that...

"Are you still sulking?" Rebekah smirked, looking to her big brother, and he snorted. "You lost the one thing I needed. And it belonged to Brandy."

Rebekah scoffed, then just said. "Charming. Is that the only reason you bought me back? Fuck you."

Stefan rolled his eyes, then got up, leaving for some air while Brandy stole her lovers drink, draining it in one and chuckling. "I'll have this one thank you."

Klaus raised his hand, taking the empty glass, then nodded. "Thank you."

Brandy sighed, then looked to Rebekah, smiling at her in jeans and a shirt. "Now that looks lovely."

Rebekah smiled, spinning around. "You think these heels are a tad too high?"

_"Nah."_

* * *

><p>They headed back to Gloria's now, and found that she wasn't doing well at all finding the locket, and Brandy groaned. "How about you use me? If I'm part witch... shouldn't that help?"<p>

Gloria nodded, then extended her hand, Brandy taking it as she sat down, Gloria closing her eyes.

Brandy frowned now as a shooting feeling shot through her body, then she gasped, pulling her hand away, her head feeling as if it was going to split-

So many visions... so much... so many images crashing through her head. A voice she could very barely hear-

_You can't fight destiny Brandice..._

It all became too much, and she grabbed her head, not noticing the four that were stood next to her blasting backwards, Brandys vision blurring out and feeling the floor crash underneath her...

How long she was out of it, Brandy didn't know, but she woke up with a groan, shaking her head a little, jumping as someone said.

_"Brandy?"_

She sat up now to face Klaus, and he was staring at her. Brandy coughed, then asked. "What happened-?"

He shook his head, then just said. "You reacted to Gloria's magic. Violently and threw us all back."

The pair were silent, then Brandy asked quietly. "What does that mean?"

Klaus shook his head, answering genuinely. "I don't know."

Brandy looked down, but then heard movement as Klaus stood up, then asked her. "Are you hungry?"

"Actually... I rather am."

He took her hand and pulled her to her feet, and Brandy asked. "Can I actually use these powers? This... magic-?"

"I imagine so." He answered, and Brandy bit her lip a little, sighing. "Great. I'm a witch too now..."

Klaus chuckled, then kissed her cheek. "My own little unique hybrid. How brilliant. It must be destiny."

"Destiny-?" Brandy frowned, a flicker in her head as she remembered that faint voice telling her that she couldn't fight destiny...

But-? Her 'destiny,' her position in life was to kill Klaus-?

Of course she'd fight destiny to the last minuet, the last second...

He led her back to the main room where Stefan was sat with his girl, biting into her neck and draining her, Rebekah eying up Klaus' untouched one on the sofa.

Klaus sat down now next to the girl, Brandy the other side, watching him pull the girl up, then nod to her. "Want a bite?"

Brandy chuckled, then shook her head.

"Suit yourself." Klaus just said, biting into the girl, and Brandy smelt the blood- a kind of rarity. She went to the other side of her untouched neck now, biting into the neck as well.

The pair fed on the girl until she was drained, pushing her off the sofa, Brandy putting her head on Klaus' lap, watching Stefan get up and leave.

"Where's he going?" Brandy frowned and Klaus chuckled. "Oh, to write a name on a wall."

She rolled her eyes, letting him mess with her hair, thinking about how her other side had made itself known to the five of them...

And it all led back to the past. Her origins as a descendant of the Original witch, Klaus as the one she had been 'trained' to kill most of her childhood... all those stories about how her family had to stop him from becoming even more of a monster, their sole purpose...

Something dark was waking up inside her...

Maybe she and the hybrid were more connected than they all knew-?

* * *

><p><em>A tad shorter than usual, but it's a cheeky little filler chapter filled with some mystery. Is Brandys witch side coming out?;) who knows? Catch the next chapter tomorrow! Thanks for the lovely comments! They make my day when I see people are still interested in this story:)<em>

**Please be nice and review**

**x**


	13. History Repeating

_The hybrid opened his eyes and frowned, finding himself in the middle of a dark forest. It deepened as he walked forwards, the dry leaves and bracken beneath his feet crunching as he did so._

_He felt a prickle on the back of his neck now, then turned sharply, but found nothing but darkness there. Klaus heard something behind him and turned once more, that feeling on the back of his neck once more._

_A whisper crept through the area now, and Klaus suddenly realized where he was- a thousand years ago... his old home in Eastern Europe, somewhere just outside Germania._

_There was a snap behind him now, and flames rose up all, engulfing him in the form of a ring._

_His eyes flickered for a way out, then spotted a lower part of the flames, dashing forwards, but it was like running into a brick wall, and he smashed backwards, the flames growing higher._

_Klaus felt his heart start to race, a kind of fear shooting through him as the memories ran through his head- the past repeating._

_"Who's there-!" He snarled now, walking to the edge of the flames, glaring out, but then something smashed into his chest, pinning him to the middle of the circle, ankles and wrists pinned to the earthy floor, the roar of the flames loud in his ears._

_He heard footsteps now, but couldn't turn to see who it was._

_But he looked up as the footsteps grew closer, and then a familiar figure came into view. A girl in a white dress, her long, slightly curly oak brown eyes glinting in the firelight, her equally as brown hair almost auburn._

_"Hello Niklaus." The girl said now, leaning down and kissing his forehead._

_Klaus shook his head, then just said. "Charlotte."_

_Charlotte smiled, cocking her head as she stood back up, looking down to Klaus as he lay pinned down, but then another pair of footsteps approached, and he turned his head to see the flames lower a little, allowing another young woman in white to walk through the flames, her auburn hair crackling brighter than fire, as were her eyes._

_"Brandy-?" Klaus frowned, looking up at her, and she chuckled too. "Hello Niklaus."_

_He was silent, then growled in a low voice. "What are you doing?"_

_Brandy crouched down, then kissed him softly for a moment, smirking against his lips, then stood up turning to Charlotte, taking the two silver blades from her, one with wolfsbane on, the other vervain._

_Klaus' eyes widened, and he muttered. "Brandy... stop this now."_

_"Oh, I'm not your Brandy." She just said now, crouching down once more, angling one of the blades over his exposed left wrist, smirking. "My granddaughter needs to realize what kind of monster you truly are."_

_Klaus scoffed, a smirk on his face, but he soon screamed in pain as she rammed the blade into his wrist, twisting it, the vervain on the blade coursing through his body, but then she chuckled, picking up the other with the wolfsbane on, just saying._

_"You know-" she rammed it into his other wrist, the wolfsbane burning through his veins._

_Klaus screamed once more, calling out. "Why are you doing this-!" _

_Brandy laughed, then sat down on his chest, putting her hands on the hilts of the blades, leaning down and saying softly in his ear. "Sweetie, you know why. Abomination." She twisted the hilts sharply, making him scream even more, chest heaving as the agony ran through him, and the witch got off him, chuckling._

_"Stay away from my granddaughter... or history will be repeating. I'm more powerful than you think, Niklaus. I don't need to use Charlotte this time. This time... I'll leave you human, both your sides dormant. You'll be dead before you can even try to break it."_

_Klaus scoffed, smirking as the blood gushed out of his arms. "You're dead."_

_"Oh-" she leaned forwards and kissed his forehead, saying softly. "In life... but my power remains."_

_"Brandy..." Klaus muttered, realizing that her powers were literally a thousand years old and growing. He met her eyes now of the girl he loved, then the other one... the one that broke his heart in the first place._

_She kissed him once more, then just said._

_"I'm not Brandy. Stay the hell away from her you monster. And by the way-" She leaned down and smirked into his ear._

_"Michael's still coming for you. So you run like hellfire."_

_Klaus screamed as she pulled out the blades, everything going black..._

* * *

><p>Klaus woke with a start, chest heaving and heart racing as he sat up in bed, staring at the mirror on the opposite wall, staring at the light sheen of sweat on his forehead. He looked away now, feeling movement next to him, looking to his right where he saw the sleeping face of Brandy.<p>

He sighed now, raising his hands from the covers, looking at his wrists- they were free of knives and painful herbs. Klaus knew he should have expected it- her great whatever grandmother, the Original witch to warn him of loving Brandy.

A sigh later, he got to his feet, walking into the kitchen of the hotel room, raiding the fridge and finishing off the glass of blood that was in there, running a hand through his hair, thinking about the other woman that had been there- Charlotte Petrova, the first doppleganger... the first girl he'd ever truly loved.

God... why was the past coming back up now?

* * *

><p>He walked back into the bedroom now, and the glass of blood in his hand was lowered as his eyes met the sight of Brandy lying on the bed, a smirk in her face, dressed in just her dark red lingerie.<p>

"Hello there." Klaus just said now, sitting down next to her, and she just leaned forwards, kissing him passionately for a moment, then said softly. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"What makes you think that?" He frowned and Brandy sighed, meeting his eyes. "You were talking in your sleep. You sounded... scared."

Klaus scoffed at that, pushing the hair from her eyes. "I'm not scared of anything."

"Not even this person called Michael?"

He froze now, and Brandy saw it. She frowned. "Who is he?"

Klaus sighed. "It doesn't matter. Your grandmother was playing mind tricks on me, trying to warn me off."

Brandy frowned. "But-? How can she get through?"

"Oh... she's incredibly powerful, and using you as a host to cross through." He said bitterly, leaning forwards and putting his forehead against her chest, sighing as he pushed her back onto the bed, tracing a hand up her bare stomach and around her waist, hugging her.

Brandy frowned. "How is that possible-?"

"You're incredibly powerful. I mean... you have powers that every witch could only dream off..." he laughed weakly. "You could kill me. Easily if you wanted to."

Brandy was quiet at that, then shook her head. "I'll never do anything like that. I could never hurt you... But you have secrets, Nik, and I wish you would tell me them."

Klaus raised a hand back to her cheek, then just said. "I'm sorry my love, but some things are better left in the darkness."

"Niklaus-"

"That is the end of the matter." He just said, going to get up, but Klaus yanked her back down, ontop of her in a flash, smirking and saying seductively into her neck. "I could have these two little pieces of in a flash."

"Nah, it's too early in the morning." She said, going to push him off, but he didn't shift, kissing her bare neck, chest, down between her breasts to just below her navel.

"Shame." He sighed, then got off her, walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out a pair of black jeans, yanking them on, listening to the footsteps approach him, then reach past him, pulling out a red shirt, slipping it on him, going. "I like you in red."

"And I like you in red." He looked down at the lingerie she was still wearing, a smirk growing on his face. "or nothing at all."

"Cheeky." She scoffed, leaning up on tiptoes, kissing his cheek, then groaned. "Do the feelings ever die down?"

"The one where you want to screw me every five minuets?"

"That's the one." Brandy chuckled, and he shook his head. "Nah, a thousand years... I still get them every time I see a hot chick"

"Is it worse if you're a hybrid? I mean... werewolf and vampire? I thought what one side wanted would be bad enough... it's worse with two?"

"I think it may be." He growled into her neck, then chuckled. "Now if I had a list for everytime I saw a girl I thought hot..."

"Oh-?" She stepped closer, slipping her hands into the back pockets of his jeans, grinning cheekily. "Am I on that list?"

He smirked now, then cocked his head. "You top my list." Kissing her for a moment with a growl on his lips. But after a moment, he reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a dark emerald dress, just saying.

"Come on- Rebekah will probably burst in soon enough."

Brandy rolled her eyes, pulling her hands out the back pockets. "Agreed there. She does pick her moments."

Klaus chuckled, then just said. "Well... I need to find Gloria. We need that necklace." He rolled his eyes. "As much as I don't want to... I need to talk to _her."_

"My grandmother?"

"Great whatever, but yeah. My hybrids aren't working... and I want to know why."

Brandy sighed, knowing full well why the hybrids weren't working- Elena was still alive... and Stefan knew why too. He knew Elena was alive...

Now they just had to keep that a secret from Klaus, or it would be straight back to Mystic Falls.

And they really didn't want that to happen.

* * *

><p>The pair went their separate ways now, and Brandy went shopping with Rebekah, showing her the twenty first century.<p>

"What a fascinating place Chicago has become." Rebekah smiled now, picking up a bra in the clothes shop, an eyebrow going up. "What the hell is this?"

Brandy took it from her hand now, putting it back on the shelf. "I'll tell you another time."

"Do you have one?"

"Duh. You think these jugs stay up by themselves?" Brandy pointed to her chest, and Rebekah went red as she understood what it was for.

"Oh. Lovely (!)"

Brandy chuckled, then froze as she saw a familiar young woman on the opposite side of the road, talking to Stefan. Rebekah hadn't noticed, and was now fascinated by a load of shops.

"Why don't you head back towards Gloria's? I'll be there soon enough."

The Original nodded, then took the bag of cupcakes from her, smirking as she took one out and bit into it, walking away.

Brandy stepped forwards now, hiding behind the wedding shop and listened...

And understood.

This girl was Katherine. Katerina Petrova... one of the dopplegangers.

And she was recruiting Stefan who had a plan to try and kill Klaus. Huh. Not on her watch.

"Brandy... she will be a problem. Klaus has her too under his spell. I think that she thinks she loves him." Stefan just said, and Katherine chuckled darkly. "I'll take care of Brandy."

"Don't you dare kill her. We need to stop Klaus compelling her."

Brandy scoffed quietly, reaching up to her neck where her vervain and lapis necklace was- she'd never been compelled. It was all real what she and Klaus shared...

Obviously, they didn't think it possible.

She went to head back too now, to tell Klaus that Elena was still alive- Stefan was going to have this Katherine get her out the way... huh. Some friend he was now. Ripper twat.

Brandy flinched now as she was faced with Katherine, who then cocked her head and went. "Oh look what we have here." She smirked. "A hybrids screw toy."

"Katerina Petrova." Brandy mused, looking at the girl, then Katherina smiled sweetly. "Brandice Harrison. N'aww. Nice meeting you-" Brandys eyes widened, and everything went black as Katherine stabbed her in the back of the neck with vervain...

You just couldn't trust anyone these days...

* * *

><p><em>Delving into the past of both of them now;) and ooh, Katherine you bitch! What's happened to Brandy now?;) next up soon enough! Thanks for the lovely comments! So glad you're all still reading.<em>

**Please be nice and review**

**x**


	14. Lies, Originals And Origins

Brandy groaned now, opening her eyes while trying to shake her head free of buzzing.

_"What the hell were you thinking-!"_

_"We can use her against him!"_

_"If he finds out we have her... that she's here, he'll be here in five minuets! He can't know Elena's alive!"_

Brandy listened in silence, recognizing the voices as Damon and Elena... well, Katherine. She groaned now, pulling against her chains, but the vervain in her systems were stopping her.

"Damon-?" She called now, and the voices above died down, but then footsteps came down, the door opening as he walked in, facing the young vampire.

"What the hell are you playing at-?" Brandy breathed now, feeling more than weak. Damon groaned, then stepped forwards to the chains on her wrists, but there was a flash and Katherine grabbed his arm, going. "Let her go, and she'll blab to Klaus."

Brandy scowled. "Fuck you bitch. I already know Elena's alive... why do you think I haven't told him yet?"

Katherine smirked, then shook her head. "You're lying."

Damon was silent, then he just said. "She's not." He shoved Katherine aside, and undid the chains, letting her out. Brandy scowled, pushing him hard, standing up with a snarl in her throat. "You stupid fuckers-! Klaus will check here first-!"

Damon groaned, rubbing the back of his head, and Katherine slammed her back down, the chains around her once more. Brandy snarled ferally, yanking against the chains, groaning and Katherine suddenly grabbed her throat, stumbling backwards as Brandy glared at her, powers coming through like never before.

"Stop it!" Damon hissed now, yanking her lapis necklace off and opening the sun hatch, letting it burn down on her... but Damon frowned as it had no effect on her, and Katherine was going blue in the face as the pain ripped through her.

Damon glanced up at the sun, then knocked Brandy out, stopping her.

Katherine gasped, then started coughing as she was released, looking to Brandy and just said. "How the hell... did sunlight not effect her? She- She's a vampire-?"

Damon was of the same mind, frowning- how come the sun hadn't affected her? It had before... but now it was like she was changing. Changing into something different...

"Katherine... can you pull up her family history?" Damon asked now, and she nodded, heading off, looking confused more than anything. He looked back to Brandy now, staring at her motionless form, the sunlight still streaming onto her, making him frown-

What the hell was happening to her-?

* * *

><p>When Brandy woke up once more, she blinked at the sunlight glaring into her eyes, then looked forwards to see Damon sat against the wall, papers in his hands, looking up to her now.<p>

"Not going to freak out again are we?" He asked now, and Brandy scoffed, pulling at the chains. "Klaus here yet?"

Damon rolled his eyes, then just said. "Why didn't you tell us about your heritage?"

"Excuse me?" Brandy snorted, then just said. "You didn't give me chance fuckwad." Damon was silent, then walked forwards, going. "Your family surname is Harrison?"

"Yes. Why? Going through my family tree are we?"

"Yep. Now... look what Katherine found-" he held a sheaf of paper now, dating back from 1895. Her birth certificate. "Barndice Eden, born fith November 1895, to Yasmin Eden and, get this-" he held it closer, and she frowned at the word where the fathers name should have been.

"Unknown." Damon mused, and then pulled out another paper, going. "The Harrisons never had any children, but, they did adopt one in 1896. A one year old girl dumped on the orphanage steps, her mother dying a day later, never saying who the father was."

Brandy was silent, then frowned. "I was... adopted-?"

Damon nodded, undoing the chains and giving her the papers that she went through- Eden? How was this... possible-? Adopted-?

"And Katherine was nice enough to find the tree-" he pulled out a piece of parchment, and Brandy was faced with a family tree with her own name on it at the end, the final name...

"Witch." Damon smirked and Brandy nodded, sighing. "My family line... it spans back to the 11th century. The Original witch is apparently my ancestor."

"But-? Your adoptive parents-?"

Brandy was getting confused now. She was adopted, her father unknown, her mother dead... "I was bought up to kill Klaus. All my life..." She looked up. "Get Elenas necklace. Now."

"Why-?"

"I need the truth. It has a power of its own... and I can get in touch with the Original witch that way. I need to talk to her."

Damon was silent, then he looked down, pulling the thing out of his pocket that Katherine had given him to keep a hold off. He handed it to her now, and she put it in her palm, gasping quietly as it stung her a little, then everything vanished...

* * *

><p>Brandy found herself stood in the middle of some dark woods, an eerie silence around her.<p>

_"You wanted to talk?"_

She spun round now to face... herself. Or at least the witch taking her form. Brandy was silent, then nodded. "Yes. You know what's happening right?"

The witch sighed, then nodded, walking forwards and reaching up, taking the locket for a moment, then said. "Yes. You are adopted."

Brandys eyes widened, then the witch just said. "Your parents were..." she just went quiet, and Brandy nodded. "Yes?"

"Your mother was... unfortunate."

"What do you mean-?"

"Your father was..." but she suddenly vanished, making Brandy groan in exasperation as Damon appeared back before her, the dark room back.

* * *

><p>"What happened-?" Damon frowned, and Brandy sat back down on the chair, wondering what the hell was going on-<p>

If she wasn't related to the Original witch... why had the family bothered taking her in and training her-?

And where did her powers of sorts come from?

So many family secrets...

And was Klaus aware of these-?

Brandy left for Chicago as fast as she could after that, thinking the whole plane ride there-

Who was her father? What could be so bad that even the Original witch couldn't tell her-?

* * *

><p>When she got of the plane, she walked down to the escalators, feeling a little tired as she looked for the taxi driver with her name on a card. She spotted it now with a middle aged man, and smiled. "I'm Brandy."<p>

He nodded, then said. "Right this way-" she followed him out now to the bright yellow taxi, getting in, sighing as the doors closed and they started to move off towards Gloria's bar.

But after a while, she realized they were headed towards the industrial estate near the Navy Pier, and just said. "Excuse me? I said Gloria's Bar."

"I know." He just said, parking up, the locks closing as she went to push the door open, and he chuckled. "Don't try. Deadlocked."

Brandy snarled now, fangs shooting out, but the man just grabbed her throat and cocked his head. "Put them away kitten. You don't scare me. I just want to talk, that's all."

She hissed, then yanked away, sheathing them once more, and he grinned. "Now, isn't that better?"

"Who the hell are you?" Brandy just asked, eyes narrowing and the man just said. "Miss Eden... you can call me Michael."

Brandy froze at that, her eyes widening a little, and he chuckled. "So you've heard of me then? No doubt from that hybrid of yours."

"What do you want." Brandy just said, and the man just said. "Now... I've been looking _everywhere _for you. You're a very hard woman to find Brandice. I've been looking, ooh... about ninety years now?"

Brandy was silent, then just said. "Well here I am."

"Indeed." Michael said, then she noticed he was carefully pulling something out of his pocket, but before she could shift, he rammed the syringe into her neck, and she could tell it wasn't just vervain... but something else.

Brandy gasped now, yanking it out and throwing it aside, going to the door, but felt everything blur out before she could open it...

* * *

><p>When she woke up once more, she gasped as she found herself tied to a metal pole in the industrial estate, and she panicked, trying to yank away, but couldn't.<p>

"Michael-!" She snarled now, her voice echoing of the still water, and she was answered.

"So arrogant..." he just said, walking around to face her, a silver blade in his hand, and he ran a finger up it for a second, then looked back to her. "Now... let's get started. Where's Klaus?"

"Go to hell." She snapped, and Michael sighed. "Sweetheart... I can do this all day, all night... and all day again."

"Want a medal (?)" Brandy gasped as he rammed the blade into her stomach, and he said into her ear. "Things will start getting painful. I suggest you spill right now."

"Fuck off nutjob. I don't have a clue who you are, or why you're after him... but I don't talk."

Michael stared at her, then pulled out the blade, sighing as he realized she was telling the truth- she was loyal to the bastard. He sighed, then angled the blade over her heart and just said.

"Pity, a real pity-"

Then rammed it into her heart, everything fading out once more...

* * *

><p>The mortician sighed as he stood over the dead body of the young girl of about twenty five, a dagger in her heart. He reached forwards now, putting a hand around the hilt and yanked it out, about to put it down when he saw the hole heal up by itself.<p>

He frowned now, leaning down and pulling her shirt open more, running a hand over the smooth surface. Frown deepening, he stepped backwards, dropping the blade to the floor.

For a moment, time seemed to freeze to him, but as he reached for the phone, there was a loud gasp, and the girl sat up, her body shaking for a moment, her complexion returning to normal.

He screamed, but the girl looked to him, fangs bared and jumped on him, biting down onto his neck, ripping his throat, draining him swiftly, the body dropping to the floor as Brandy looked around, suddenly understanding where she was- she'd died... but-? Michael had killed her, but here she was.

Alive.

Brandy got to her feet now, grabbing her heels from under the silver table, pulling them on, grabbing the blade and swiftly ran out the building, her heart racing against her chest, scared that someone might be following her.

She reached a phonebox now, swearing when she didn't have any money, so she compelled a man to turn over his wallet, putting the money in and punching in the numbers.

_"Brandy-? Where have you been?"_

_"I'm in Chicago. Just... Michael..."_

Klaus was silent, then he just said. "Did he hurt you?"

Brandy had tears in her eyes, and he just said. "Tell me where you are."

She muttered the location, then the call ended.

For ten minuets, she waited, then Klaus got out of a taxi and walked over, pulling her into his arms, going. "Are you ok my love? Where is that bastard-!"

"I'm fine..." she put her head against his shoulder, and Klaus noticed the blade still in her hand and frowned. "Where did you get that-?"

"Oh..." she looked down. "Michael... he rammed it into my heart."

Klaus was silent, and Brandy frowned. "That should have killed me... how am I alive-? Klaus, I'm not... I'm confused. What the hell am I?" She met his eyes now and snarled. "What the hell have you been hiding from me-! Why's Michael after me too-!"

The hybrid sighed now, looking down at the knife once more-

It had to come eventually...

The time to tell her the truth.

Huh. she and Rebekah were closer than they thought.

* * *

><p><em>So, a few twists and turns and dickheaded Michael;) oh? How the hell did she survive something like that? Hmm... I think we'll find out next chapter;) thanks for the lovely reviews, and next up soon enough!<em>

**Please be nice and review!**

**x**


	15. Family Of Blood

_11th Century..._

_Seventeen year old Klaus walked down the dirt track now towards his home, staring at the skyline where the sun was high in the sky, that same sky was periwinkle blue._

_He kicked a stone now, and it hit a tree with a little crack. Klaus yawned a little now, running a hand through his hair, wondering if he'd get lucky tonight at the Samhain feast in the village. There was a pretty little blonde he'd had his eyes set on for quite some time firmly set in his sights._

_Lovely._

_Klaus heard voices now, then he stopped dead, frowning as he looked through the bushes and froze, staring at his father stood before a woman with a girl just a little older than him next to her._

_They were arguing, and Klaus listened-_

_"She is your daughter! How can you turn her away like this-!"_

_Klaus watched his father scoff, then look to the young woman, shaking his head. "I do not care. That was too many years ago to matter. I am married now and have children of my own."_

_"But what about-!"_

_"Yes. I admit she is my daughter, but that does not mean she is welcomed in the family. Go away, my wife doesn't need to hear of the past."_

_"But you have a daughter! You'd refuse her the right to know her true father-?"_

_Klaus looked to the girl now, and she had tears in her eyes as she stared at her father... his sister it seemed. "Father please."_

_"Go!" He just snapped, turning away and Klaus watched as his father walked away from the pair._

_Seemed like he'd been involved with another woman before he'd met Esther..._

_She wouldn't take kindly to this unknown news._

_He turned away now, but gasped as he found himself face to face with the man himself, and he slammed him into the tree, hissing. "Were you eavesdropping?"_

_"No, I wasn't."_

_"Niklaus-!" He snarled, hand tightening around the teens throat and he shook his head. "I saw nothing."_

_He was let go now, and his father nodded. "No. And let's keep it that way."_

_Niklaus rubbed his throat as his father walked off, glaring- the arguments never died down between them... never._

_If only he'd been brave enough back then to tell his mother what he'd seen..._

* * *

><p>Brandy stared now as Klaus finished his little story, spanning back a thousand years and frowned. "So... I'm confused. Your father-"<p>

"My step father. We're not related at all." Klaus corrected her hastily and Brandy nodded. "Ok. So... he had a child before he met your mother-? So does that make me essentially..." she realized now. "I'm related to Rebekah and Elijah."

Klaus nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Yes. Your bloodline is essentially the same as them both. You share the same blood father wise, but you had a different mother."

Brandy giggled now. "I have siblings."

"Distant ones, but yes. You do. It's complicated, but I think I've just gotten my head around it. Hell your ancestors had to complicate things huh?"

"Yes. But... hang on- I'm not related to you am I-? That's... that would be eww!" Brandy suddenly realized, eyes widening, but Klaus shook his head. "No. We share no blood. Believe me, I wondered when I met you in 1920s, but no." He leaned forwards and grinned. "I'm free to kiss you all I want."

Brandy let him kiss her for a moment, then asked quietly. "I'm guessing your mother never found out about her husbands other child when he was human?"

"No. I think that's why he went so crazy when he found about her doing the exact same... he killed my real father and family."

Brandy was silent at that, then asked quietly. "Did you know your real father?"

"I knew him... but only as the werewolf family on the other side of the orchard." He said, a sad edge to it she sensed. Brandy took his hand in hers now and smiled. "So my ancestor... the daughter, was she pretty?"

"Yes. She had your exact eyes." Klaus chuckled, remembering the older girl and sighed. "Then your family line, the human Originals bloodline was trained by the witches. They figured you all would be a good weapon against me if they could trigger the vampire side." He shrugged and Brandy just looked shocked. "Fucking hell... the eleventh century sounds like a bag of wank. So much adultery and secrets."

"Tell me about it sweetie." Klaus groaned, rolling his eyes and Brandy chuckled. "I give up with my family line."

"Not going to kill me are you?"

"Why would I sweetie?" She grinned now, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close, kissing passionately for a moment.

"Where did you get dragged to?" He asked now, lips now at her neck, and Brandy sighed. "Michael?"

"Well, Mikael." He growled quietly, then Brandy frowned. "Why are you so scared of him? Niklaus-?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters... is that he knows how to kill me, and given the chance, he will. Now... how did he grab you?"

"Oh." She swiftly came up with a lie, missing out the fact that she'd been kidnapped by Damon and Katherine. Plus Elena was alive, she had the necklace too... she knew that now. That was why Stefan was being so secretive...

Klaus would go ape shit if he knew she knew all this...

"I was shopping, got into a taxi... badaboom he stabbed me with vervain and something else..." she realized now, then reached for her own lapis necklace, realizing that it was gone...

And she was stood in the bright sunlight without being burnt to cinders.

Klaus understood now and frowned. "Where's your necklace?" Then he met her eyes. "How can you stand in the sun?"

Brandy wondered now- her bloodline was connected to the vampire Originals, the father specifically... maybe she had that gene that needed to be activated.

"I think I might be an Original (!)" She just joked now, then Klaus pulled the silver blade from his back pocket, the one that had been in her heart, and now she was alive...

"Yeah, I think you might be."

She raised an eyebrow as he said it sincerely and laughed weakly. "Excuse me-? But that still doesn't... how did Michael know that-? That I wouldn't die-?"

Klaus was feeling worried now- Michael was up to something once more... and this time it involved Brandy, and he didn't have a clue what was going on with the vampire. Well, vampire vampire hunter if that made any sense.

"Right. You're never leaving my sight from now on." He told her, kissing her forehead and Brandy asked. "What does he want with me Klaus? I don't even know the man-!"

For once in his life...

Klaus was completely and utterly clueless...

But he was worried.

* * *

><p>Brandy soon found out what was going on now when she was faced with the other coffins being loaded into the van, Stefans still body next to it.<p>

"Stefan-!" She gasped, dashing forwards, putting a hand on his chest, worried he was dead. Klaus walked over now and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's been telling us some porkys." He just said bitterly, and Brandy frowned, looking up to the hybrid. "What do you mean-?"

"Well-" he pulled her to her feet. "There's something in Mystic Falls he's trying to hide. And..." he rolled his eyes. "Call it a hunch, but I think the dopplegangers alive. My hybrids are failing... this is the only thing I can think of to do now."

That hit Brandy like a slap in the face, and she asked. "Are we going back to Mystic Falls?"

"Yes my love. We are." He smirked, kissing her temple, then walked forwards, grabbing Stefans arm and yanking him into the back, extending a hand and helping Brandy in too.

_"Nik?"_

Brandy looked up now as Rebekah appeared, putting her hands on the back of the truck, frowning. "Where are we headed exactly."

"Mystic Falls my dear brat." Klaus smirked, and Rebekah pouted. "Bastard."

"Actually-" He smirked, nodding for her to come in, then she did so as he said, staring at Brandy. "Meet your sister."

Rebekah raised her eyebrow, then just said matter of factly. "Excuse me?"

Brandy sighed, then she and Klaus told her the story of how her father had a daughter before any of his other children, before he met her mother.

The Original was silent, then stepped forwards, cocking her head to Brandy, then grinned. "Oh my god I have a little sister!"

"Distant."

"I don't care!" She just exclaimed, hugging her and Brandy rolled her eyes. "Great (!) one of my best friends is my sister."

Rebekah pouted, then Klaus smirked. "Big sister from hell."

"Don't be so mean." Rebekah growled and Klaus shrugged. "Bekah, in the front. I don't want to hear you two chatting about random shit."

"Like how you once had sex with a werewolf when you were twenty two, seeing if you could get her pregnant if you were a hybrid?" Rebekah said sweetly, a dark smirk on her face, then went smashing out the door, Klaus ramming it down and locking it, growling. "God I hate the little shit sometimes."

Brandy raised an eyebrow. "You tried to get a werewolf pregnant?"

Klaus shrugged, feeling as awkward as he looked. "I was young. My obsession with hybrids was relatively new. I was-"

"Experimenting?"

"I-"

"All night long no doubt." Brandy said bitterly and Klaus scowled. "It was a thousand years ago."

She nodded, chuckling. "I know. Just teasing you." He cocked his head, then Brandy jolted as he pinned her down, smirking. "Now... you shouldn't be such a tease."

"Would you love me if I wasn't?" Brandy smirked as he hungrily kissed her neck and she rolled her eyes, hands sneaking up the back of his long sleeved grey t-shirt and pulled him closer, then groaned.

"Stefan's just there..."

"So?" Klaus just shrugged, really not giving a crap- Salvatore had been lying on so much. And speak of the devil, he was starting to come around just a tad, so he muttered in her ear. "Just a tick-" Brandy frowned as she heard a crack as he leaned over her, then asked.

"What the hell did you just do-?"

"Oh, broke his neck. Does the trick. Now... where were we?" He just smirked, leaning back down and kissing her hungrily, hastily undoing the other ones belt, Brandy wondering whether they should have at least shown the dead around her some more respect of sorts.

They were her family after all.

* * *

><p>When the truck stopped in Mystic Falls, Brandy just said. "I'm going to grab a coffee. Want one?"<p>

"Sure. I'll be there once I'm done here-" he nodded to the nearest coffee shop and Brandy walked out, heading to the shop and ordering two cappuccinos, setting the other one opposite her, sipping on her own, looking out, watching Klaus talk to Stefan, then she flinched a little as Klaus snapped his neck once more, pushing him into truck once more, slamming it shut and walking to the coffee shop, sitting down opposite her and smiled.

"That's the trash sorted out for the day. Now... tonight we find our doppleganger."

"I suppose." Brandy muttered and he raised an eyebrow. "Are you backing out?" She noticed the hard edge to his voice, then scowled. "Never. You know I am no coward Niklaus."

The hybrid chuckled at that, then nodded. "Yes. I see my step father in you when you say that. He was always a stubborn bastard too."

_"You really shouldn't treat your girlfriend so crap. She's my sister now Nik, I'll kick your ass."_

Klaus sighed now, sitting back as Rebekah walked in, looking more or less bored, then she reached forwards and stole his coffee, going in disgust. "This tastes like crap."

"Proving, my dear, that you have no taste." Klaus smirked, grabbing it back as she just said. "I'm bored. I don't want to guard Stefan!"

"He's your 'lover.' Deal with it." Klaus shrugged, sipping his coffee, and Rebekah stormed out, making him smirk even more- the little shit never changed.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the pair made their way to the school, and Klaus scoffed as he saw the doppleganger walking with her freaky little friends into the place.<p>

"Well, well, well." He just said darkly, eyes just as evil. "Looky here."

Brandy sighed- it was game over now. What happened tonight would happen... no stopping it.

He turned now and went back to the van, returning soon after to Brandys side and he just said. "We'll have a hybrid. Tonight."

Brandy frowned now, then just asked. "Why are you obsessed with these things?"

He was silent, then he ignored her words, starting forwards and Brandy called. "What the hell Niklaus-!"

Once more, her words was ignored...

But she did have a little suspicion why... it was so typical Klaus.

A monster on the outside... when really he was just lonely.

But-? Didn't he have her now-?

Brandy followed and walked into the hall, spinning around, looking at the place- prank night or something. Silly human teenagers sometimes.

She walked over to the stands now, sitting down, watching them buzz away for a few minuets before the doors crashed open, and she spotted Klaus storming in, looking more than pissed off as he dragged Elena in.

Brandy raised her head now as he pretended to be a teacher, ordering them all out but for a pair- a boy and girl, and he threw Elena forwards a little, snarling.

Brandy just watched as he snarled that he was going to make her suffer, and then cocked her head, looking to her neck- it was like something was missing...

But before she could think of what it was, the doors opened and she stared at a pair- Elenas friends. Bonnie and Matt wasn't it? The witch and human.

She stood up now as Klaus started snapping once more and growled, but he chuckled, looking to her. "Don't worry love. I'm not going to snap..." he grinned devilishly. "Just yet. Now Bonnie- going to change your mind?"

Brandys eyes flickered to the door as it crashed open once more, and Rebekah walked in, dragging Tyler, the werewolf? With her. Klaus grabbed him now, then smirked once more. "This is my sister Rebekah. Be warned- she's quite mean at times. And I trust you know Brandy?" He looked to her now, a kind of insane grin on his face Brandy had never seen before. "My lover and Rebekahs sister. It's awkward Original things, no matter. They're sort of related... poor Brandy. Anyway, she can kick your ass too, so I'd behave."

Elena was looking at her now, eyes wide as she realized- Brandy was one of them. They really were a family group of sorts.

One well and truly fucked up family that was.

Brandy groaned quietly at that- Klaus was well and truly losing it now, and she started forwards as he force fed Tyler his blood, then said to Bonnie. "Come on witch. Work your magic." Then snapped his neck back, letting him drop to the floor, smirking as he did so.

"Urgh." Brandy heard Rebekah say now, walking up to Elena, grimacing. "This is what I'm up against." She smirked. "The Original one was much prettier."

Brandy rolled her eyes at that- they could be such a pair of bastards at times. Well, make that all the time. She walked forwards now, hissing. "Calm down."

"Why? I'm having so much _fun._" He flipped the dead Tyler over with a foot, then said to Rebekah. "Get him out... and attend to Salvatore."

Rebekah just grabbed Tylers arm, dragging him out. Brandy looked to Elena now, and her eyes were full of hate. She knew that she was hated now... Damon was going to find out soon enough, Stefan...

Brandy knew she was only safe with Klaus now. Safe from Michael, safe from everyone else that now wanted to kill her.

The doors opened once more now, and they all turned to face Stefan walking in, staring at the sight of Elena there, then the hybrid and his lover... who was still thinking what they were doing was so bloody stupid.

"Barndy, sweetie, why don't you go and check up on Rebekah?" Klaus just said now, and she nodded, grateful for the chance to leave the place.

As much as she loved Klaus...

She didn't condone all this torture.

* * *

><p>Rebekah was sat against the lockers when Brandy arrived, and she looked up, chuckling as she showed her the phone. "Look what I found."<p>

"Yeah, its a mobile phone." Brandy sighed, sitting down next to her and Rebekah just sighed too. "You don't want to get involved in all this, do you?"

Brandy was silent, then shook her head. "No. I know Niklaus can be a monster... but I love him."

Rebekah was silent, then just said. "He loves you too. Trust me, he's never loved anyone as much as he loves you." There was a chuckle, then Rebekah added. "He's my brother... your my distant sister. I approve."

Brandy scoffed at that. "So I need your blessing now to screw your brother?"

"Oh. Even if I didn't you would, wouldn't you?"

"Bang on. If we do manage to make a hybrid... you should try it." Brandy winked and Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Thank you for indicating that sleeping with a hybrid is better than a vampire."

"Better-? I've slept with your Stefan-"

_"What-!" _Rebekah was pissed off now, fangs bared at Brandy who just said hurriedly._  
><em>

"Hey! Chill! I didn't even remember you both at the time. Besides... you should try his brother Damon."

"Nah, I say werewolf's better."

"Never tried it."

"Duh. My brother."

Brandy chuckled now. "Here we are sat discussing who's better in bed- vampire, werewolf or hybrid."

Rebekah scoffed, scrolling through pictures on the phone. "We missed out human, but we all know they're crap."  
>"Bang on. One night bite."<p>

The Original chuckled, then nodded. "We must be related. You're a good laugh Brandice, always has been."

Brandy nodded, then smirked. "So did you sleep with Stefan?"

"Shut up." Rebekah said, disgruntled, but then Caroline woke up and gasped, seeing Tyler.

"Tyler-?"

Rebekah ignored her, but did say. "He's dead. Or, dead-ish. He'll be a hybrid in a moment if-" she stopped now, and Brandy saw that her eyes were fixed to the screen, so she looked over too and felt her eyes widen.

"That's your necklace..." Rebekah muttered now, pulling up a closer image, and Brandy nodded, suddenly realizing- she had seen it around Elenas neck that time she visited... and in Chicago.

_"Why does this doppleganger bitch have my necklace-!"_ Rebekah snarled to Caroline and Brandy rolled her eyes- hers didn't she mean. But hey- her past as an Original descendant, taken in by the witches to kill Klaus... she wanted to forget it.

But how could Klaus be such a monster-?

She blinked now, then looked up, realizing Rebekah was gone... and from the scream in the hall, her fangs had found Elenas neck. Brandy sighed now, looking to Caroline who just said with a frown. "You... you're Brandy-? Stefan told us about you. You were best friends. How could you do this-!"

She was quiet, then chuckled. "I guess love blinded me."

"Love?" Caroline scoffed. "Klaus? You think _he _loves you-!"

Brandys expression darkened now, and she stood up, going. "Excuse me? Who are you to tell me that."

Caroline stood up too, then hissed. "You're just a lying cow! You and Klaus belong together!"

Brandy hissed now, then grabbed the vampire, slamming her into the wall, going. "Oh yeah? Well your werewolf is going to be dog food soon enough."

Caroline kicked her now, and Brandy grabbed her, slamming her head into the locker, feeling herself fly backwards as the young vampire managed to push her hard away.

There was coughing now, then the pair froze as Tyler woke up.

Brandy glared as the blonde vampire ran to his side, and she snorted. "Make that puppy chew sticks instead..." She froze now as she heard herself...

She was sounding like Klaus.

* * *

><p>Brandy walked away now, heading up the corridor, grimacing at the honey on the doors as she pushed it open- messy humans. There were footsteps behind her now, then she turned just in time to feel someone push her into the lockers, and she met sky blue eyes, groaning. "Stop sneaking up on me."<p>

Klaus cocked his head, then smirked. "What are you going to do about it?" But now Brandy noticed he seemed more preoccupied than usual.

"What's wrong?" She asked now, and he raised a hand to her cheek, just saying. "Stefan fought against my compulsion. He almost broke it."

"And that's what's bothering you? That love can be that strong?" Brandy scoffed, and he nodded, tracing his thumb over her soft cheek. "Yes." He leaned forwards now and kissed her softly, but she tasted the mix of blood on his lips and kissed even more until he said. "Come. Elena's near enough dead... and I have a hunch we are about to see our first hybrid."

Brandy took his hotter than usual hand, letting him lead her forwards to the back room where Tyler was, then he reached into his pocket and bought out a vial of blood, offering it him.

"Now then. Apparently Elena dying is the solution... but I think differently-" he nodded to the blood. "Drink. Or you'll die anyway."

Tyler was silent, then grabbed it, drinking it down.

Brandy watched next to Klaus he writhed, reacting to the blood, snarling in a way that Brandy recognized- just like Klaus did. He looked up now and she felt a chill go down her spine as she saw a face that would scare even the hardest of humans... a mixture of wolf and vampire.

"Now that's a good sign." Klaus said appreciatively, then turned, saying to Rebekah and Brandy.

_"Come on. Brandy- get the rest of Elenas blood from the hospital, Rebekah, get the van."_

* * *

><p>The pair headed off now, and Brandy went to the hospital, groaning at the sight of Elena.<p>

How could she have let this happen-? She was trying to stop Klaus becoming even more of a monster, not becoming one herself in the process.

She picked up the bags now from the nurse, asking her to deliver her a message for her when she woke up- that she was sorry.

And she was. She really was.

* * *

><p>When she got back, she dumped the blood bags full of Elenas blood in the van, returning to Klaus who was sat on the car, staring at the sky.<p>

"Fine. I'll tell you." He just said quietly now, and Brandy frowned. "What?" Klaus pulled her onto the car too, then said. "You wanted to know why I wanted to make more hybrids."

"I already know why." Brandy said in defeat, and Klaus raised an eyebrow, so she added. "You're lonely. But you have me... how can you say that?"

Klaus was silent, then just sighed. "You wouldn't understand. I'm the only one of my kind... maybe they were right-" he got up now, saying bitterly. "Maybe I am just a freak after all."

Brandy scowled, then got to her feet too, grabbing his hands. "Niklaus... you are not a freak. You're special. You didn't ask to be born... to be a hybrid. It just... happened. It's who you are, and don't you dare start thinking all this shit. You're unique my love..." she just kissed him for a moment now, then he sighed, but for a different reason, saying.

"Well hello Damon."

Brandy turned now, looking as Damon stormed forwards, but Klaus growled quietly, grabbing him. "You really don't want to mate."

"Oh I do." Damon snapped, pushing him away, but Klaus hissed. "You're too late."

"Fuck you." Damon growled, then looked to Brandy, smirking. "Has your little bitch told you that she knew Elena was alive the whole time? Why your freaks weren't working?"

Klaus scoffed, eyes flickering to Brandy who had froze, then Damon snorted. "Obviously not."

The hybrid snarled now, then threw the vampire into the car, pinning him by his throat, making Brandy start forwards before he killed him.

"Oh, we found Michael by the way." Damon choked out now, and Brandy stopped dead, so did Klaus who scoffed. "You're bluffing."

"He's coming." Damon smirked, and Brandy knew that look... he wasn't lying. Her eyes widened in fear now, and Klaus looked to her, meeting her eyes that were scared, then snarled, throwing Damon, grabbing Brandys hand and taking off.

* * *

><p><em>"You knew she was alive all this time-! Brandy! How could you do this to me-! You're the one I trust the most, and now I find you've betrayed me-!"<em>

Brandy shook her head now, then scoffed. "Betrayed-? More like trying to stop you from becoming a monster!"

Klaus raged now, pacing up and down the hotel room, hands in his hair, shaking his head, turning to her and snarling. "Well, _I am a monster! Get that into your fucking head!_"

Brandy growled at that, stomping forwards and trying to walk out, but Klaus grabbed the front of her shirt, slamming her into the wall hissing. _"Tell me the truth!"_

"I knew she was alive! Ok-! Happy now!" Brandy snarled back, noses only a centimeter apart, and Klaus' eyes were steadily growing more and more golden.

_"She's telling the truth."_

Klaus didn't look around now as Rebekah walked in, but merely yelled. "Fuck off Rebekah!"

The woman didn't take that lying down, and she yanked her older brother of Brandy, slamming her to the wall. "And you call me a brat-! The woman you love is trying to stop you getting yourself killed, to stop you becoming some bloody... well, more of a monster than you already are, and you treat her like _this-! You fucking disgust me-!_"

Rebekah let him go, pushing him back, shaking her head. "Nik... you never change. Always putting yourself and your aims first. And that's why you always fail in everything you do." She took Brandys arm now, walking her out the room, Klaus staring at the tears in her eyes as she passed, walking out into the hallway and watching the pair vanish down it, sighing, putting his head to the wall, shaking it, letting out a loud snarl, then lost his temper, hitting the door next to it, smashing it open, hearing a scream in the process and found himself face to face with a young woman in her dressing gown.

He cocked his head now, staring at her, then just shrugged off Brandy and his sisters words that he was getting worse, dashing forwards and ripping into her neck, snarling as the anger he still felt got taken out on her.

When he pushed her away, throat next to completely ripped out, he raised a hand to his cheek, staring at the clear liquid that was sparkling in the overhead lights, scoffing when he recognized them as tears, wiping them away in anger, stalking out the room and back into his own room, walking over to the window to see the back of the two vampires.

Maybe Brandy had a point...

Maybe he really was becoming an even worse kind of monster...

* * *

><p><em>Exxxxxtra long chapter:) kinda got carried away, so here we all are! Hope you all like it! Thanks for the lovely review people:) next up soon enough.<em>

**So please be nice and review!**

**x**


	16. Another Type Of Curse

Brandy sat in the corner of the bar now, staring into her vodka and Coke with tears still in her eyes as Rebekah walked back over and sat down next to her, sighing.

"You ok there sis?"

She looked up now and smiled a little. "Mmhmm. I'm fine."

"Liar."

Brandy frowned, looking to Rebekah who sighed. "I can tell you're still upset. You're still crying for one thing." Hastily, Brandy wiped her eyes and rolled them. "No I'm not."

Rebekah chuckled, then leaned forwards, taking her own drink, looking to the dancing group before them, Rebekah smirking at the guys dancing around half naked.

"Of all places, why did you pick a strip club?" Brandy sighed, looking to the honey blonde headed guy and rolled her eyes. Rebekah giggled, then looked at him appreciatively. "I thought I could, ah, sample 21st century nightlife."

"Bekah..."

"What?" She smirked, then beckoned with a finger to the blonde to come over, and he sit. "Sit down sweetie." She just smirked once more, and he did so. "And what's your name?" She asked now, moving the honey hair from his eyes, and he just said. "Rudy."

"Mmm, ok Rudy. I want you to keep still and quiet. No panicking or freaking thank you."

Rudy nodded, and Rebekah leaned forwards, biting into his neck, going after a moment. "Mmmm... he tastes lovely. Like a rich red wine."

Brandy sighed, then stood up, walking to the bathroom and glancing to the other woman in there for a moment, then into the mirror, rearraging her hair, sighing.

_"I know that look- guy trouble?"_

She looked to the other woman now, then nodded. "Yeah. I guess it is."

The woman chuckled, then just said. "Just... do what you think is right is all I can say." Brandy watched her leave, then sighed-

Sometimes humans could be the best help of all.

* * *

><p>Brandy walked back into the main room now, Rebekah still feeding on the young man before her. But now he was let go as Brandy sat down, and Rebekah offered her a bite that she refused. "No, I'm not hungry thanks." She just said hastily, and Rebekah sighed.<p>

"He's still at the hotel I expect."

Brandy was silent, then the Original groaned. "Just go and bloody sort all this out. I can't be doing with you two at each others throats. Vampire loves hybrid. Hybrid loves vampire. Minus clothes, add bed. Done. Shoo."

She chuckled at that, then Brandy leaned forwards, hugging her for a fleeting moment, then left.

* * *

><p>When she got back to the hotel room, Brandy spied the door opposite roughly pulled back into place, a hole in it that made her wonder if Klaus had lost his temper against it. She could smell blood too... yeah, he'd flipped out.<p>

She pushed the door of their room open now, and she saw with a quiet gasp a good few drained bodies around the room, their throats more or less ripped out, blood spattering the walls, pooling on the floor.

Brandy sighed now, staring at the bloodied footsteps leading to the slightly open bathroom door. She stepped forwards now, dodging the blood as she did so, pushing it open and sighing internally as she found him in the bath, fully clothed and staring dead ahead, a glass of wine in his bloodied hand, the water equally as red. His face was no better.

He didn't look round now as she walked to his side, sighing. "Oh Nik... Why are you still wearing your clothes?"

Klaus was silent, but he raised his glass, sipping it. Brandy looked down now and spotted two and a half empty bottles. Oh hell. "Are you drunk?" She just asked now, and he finally said.

"I don't really care."

Brandy groaned now, grabbing the glass from him, tipping the contents down the sink, turning back to him as he lay in the bloodied water, his light grey jumper now a dark maroon. He'd even kept his bloody shoes on now Brandy noticed.

"You stupid fucking man..." she sighed now, leaning forwards and kissing his forehead, putting her own against it for a moment. Brandy waited for him to speak again, but he didn't. He was way more drunk than she'd ever seen him. Blood drunk too.

"Are you getting out or what?" She asked now, putting a hand on his shoulder... but he didn't react once more. He just seemed more or less numb, eyes not leaving the same spot. Forget numb... he seemed lost. In both senses.

"Nik, out. Now." She demanded, yanking on his arm, but he didn't shift. Brandy snarled now, then grabbed his arm, yanking him up, an arm over her shoulder, groaning as she pulled his soaked form out, half dragging him out and dumping him on the bed next door.

"What the fuck is wrong with you-!" Brandy snarled now, grabbing his shoulders, making him face her, eyes finally meeting.

"Brandy." Klaus just said, and she sighed, putting her head against his sopping chest. "Sweetie... how much did you drink exactly?"

"Blood or booze?" Klaus scoffed, going to lie back on the bed, but Brandy went. "Oh no. You get out those wet clothes first you stupid fucking hybrid."

He was silent, then nodded, not moving an inch.

Brandy groaned, then sat back, leaning forwards and yanking his jumper off, throwing it to the blood free table top, followed by his jeans and socks.

She pulled the covers over his form now, then turned to the bodies, grimacing- great. Just great.

At least Rebekah had a phone now.

* * *

><p>"What Brandy?"<p>

"I have a bit of a situation... the hotel room's a massacre. Can you sort it all out while I deal with Klaus?"

"Deal-? What's he doing?"

"Three bottles of wine. Six humans."

"Oh. Crap. Um... yeah, I'll sort it out. Deal with him."

The call was ended now, and Brandy turned back to the spotless bedroom, then at Klaus lying in bed, eyes still open and staring. He was hurt, she could tell. He would never, ever admit to it, sober at least.

She got onto the bed now, lying before him, staring into his face. "Nik?" Brandy asked quietly, raising a hand to his damp cheek. He met her eyes now, then blinked. "Yes Brandy?"

Brandy groaned, then leaned forwards, kissing him softly for a moment, putting her forehead against his as she said. "What are you like eh?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He just said now, and Brandy leaned back, meeting his eyes once more. She nodded, then he leaned forwards, pulling her into his arms, making her gasp at how cold his skin was. "Hell you're cold Nik..." Brandy groaned, putting her arms around his bare form, hugging him.

She frowned now as she heard a sniff, going in shock. "Are you... crying-?"

"I'm alone Brandy." He just said now, tears dripping onto her shoulder. "A thousand years... and no one understands that. I'm a freak..."

She groaned, taking his face in her hands, sighing quietly at the tears in his eyes. "You're not alone sweetie. You have me."

"Hybrids... I'm the only one of my kind..." Klaus just muttered, and Brandy scoffed. "Bullshit. You can make more now... but... what about me? Don't I love you?"

Klaus just looked down now, leaning forwards and hugging her once more, making Brandy shiver at how cold he was from the freezing bath water. God only knew how long he'd been out of his mind to sit in there for. She sighed now, pulling him into her arms, hoping that the alcohol was out of his systems by morning-

That was it-? Loneliness was causing all this-?

He was a seriously messed up 'young' man...

* * *

><p>When Brandy woke up the next morning, Klaus was gone. She sighed, then heard the shower running and walked over to the bathroom, finding it spotless, no trace of last nights massacre.<p>

She leaned against the doorframe now, folding her arms, watching the figure in the shower, his frosted glass silhouette washing the blood out of his hair.

_"Hello Brandy."_

She sighed now, then just said. "Can I ever surprise you?"

He poked his head out the shower, foam in his hair. "I think I did last night."

"That you did." Brandy said, stepping forwards, smiling a little. "Better now."

Klaus was silent, then raised a hand to her shirt, a light grin on his face. Brandy sighed, then shook her head as she pulled it off. "I had enough of you and water last night. Your clothes still aren't dry."

She stepped in now, and he smirked. "Guess I'll have to walk around in my underwear then."

"I don't think Bekah will approve." She said, slipping a hand around his waist, letting their lips meet for a moment, then she just said quietly. "You really hurt me Nik... you really did..."

"And I'm so, so sorry..." he murmured, kissing her neck, pushing her into the cold tiles, hands tightening around her, lips meeting once more, the passion intensifying the whole time as he picked her up onto his hips, growling as he kissed her harder, Brandy wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him back as hungrily as he kissed her, winding her hand best she could into his hair.

She did hate to fight with him. Despite the flaws, they were what each other needed.

* * *

><p>Later on, Brandy walked out the bedroom with the silk red dressing gown around her, running a hand through her still damp hair, freezing when she saw Rebekah sat on the sofa, ankles crossed, a book in her hand<p>

"Done yet?" She asked matter-of-factly now, and Brandy chuckled. "I've no idea."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, then just said. "Well I'm not hanging around here all day waiting for you two to stop... urgh. Gross." She stood up, tossing her book aside, walking out.

"Your sister's pissed off at us." Brandy said now, amused, feeling lips at her neck, arms around her waist, then a low voice in her ear. "She's your sister too."

"Yeah... but you know her better." Brandy sighed, closing her eyes as he kissed her neck, and then she sighed. "I need to leave. Back to Mystic Falls."

Klaus scoffed at that, then nodded, scowling. "To make things right? Michael's there too if Damon was telling the truth."

"Then I want to know how he knows so much about me." Brandy said with a sigh, and Klaus shook his head. "You're mad my love."

"That I am." She smiled, placing a kiss on his lips, moving forwards and reaching for her clothes, but Klaus grabbed her arm and she turned, frowning. "You can't stop me Nik."

"I wasn't going to." He sighed, then just said. "Let me do one thing though."

"What-?"

"Let me find a witch that can link us together. You can die... but I can't. I don't trust these idiots, even with Stefan under orders."

Brandy understood now- anything like an attempt to kill her... he'd take it instead. If they hurt her, he'd hurt instead.

"Nik-" She sighed, and he scoffed. "And don't you dare say no. I'll make you do it."

Brandy stared into his eyes now, then nodded. "Fine. Ok."

He walked back to the other room, pulling on his now dried clothes, sighing. "Wait here."

Brandy nodded, then he was gone.

He really was capable of caring after all...

* * *

><p>Two hours later, he returned with a young man in tow, then said to Brandy. "Here we are. Always check the casinos- cheating little shits."<p>

Brandy watched as Klaus compelled the witch to bond them together, making her chuckle. "This reminds me of getting married."

Klaus was silent, then laughed too. "Do you want to?"

She met his eyes now, frowning. "Excuse me?"

"Marry me." He just shrugged, a smirk appearing on his face. Brandy blinked, then chuckled. "Yes."

"Brilliant."

"Nik... by the way, I was being serious." She told him as the witch put a hand on his shoulder, then her own. Klaus was silent, then nodded, saying quietly. "I know." He reached forwards now and pulled his dark lapis family ring of her finger now, then put it onto its new position on the other hand, smiling a little.

Brandy closed her eyes now as the witch performed the spell...

Wondering just what the hell she'd let herself in for.

* * *

><p><em>And the next one!:) Thanks for the lovely comments^_^ glad people are still reading. Anyway, kiss and make up with a little twist! Match made in hell lmao! Next up soon enough!<em>

**So please be nice and review!**

**x**


End file.
